Fate Steps In
by airedalegirl1
Summary: When Alice tries to fight fate she finds its not as easy as she thought, even when you can see the future. Destroying Jasper is proving difficult and keeping him from Bella even more so. Can she win or will fate intervene to stop her? Starts before Bella arrives in Forks B/E then B/J
1. Chapter 1

**Thought I might leave you with a taster of the new story. Please review, I love reading them.**

Chapter One

Alice

I saw my future and I didn't like the things it held. The only positive was that being forewarned I could change the reality if I acted in the right way. At least that was the theory but in reality it wasn't so simple, fate has a way of putting things back on track despite my best efforts. I'd delayed our move to Forks until I knew my nemesis was safely settled at the other end of the country. Then Carlisle got another offer from the same hospital and I had no way of preventing him from taking it without tipping my hand. Our relationship started to suffer as I made him pay for acts he'd never committed, and never would if I was able to prevent it. The atmosphere in the family also suffered as a result. his confusion and hurt compounded by mine was reflected in the others. Even Carlisle and Esme had words, something that had never happened before. Then I saw the move coming and I had to act fast so I scoured the future for some way to prevent it. That was my biggest mistake to date. I never meant for anyone to get badly hurt, just stop her coming but it didn't quite work out the way I intended, one of the idiots had changed his mind at the last minute so I didn't see it or how it would change the outcome.

Carlisle

I was in my office finishing up some treatment notes when the call came in.  
"Dr Cullen, there's a serious incident in town. A call has come in for medical help. Officer down."  
I raced to the ambulance and reached it just before it drove off. I couldn't explain my speed but things were so confused that no one seemed to notice. We arrived outside the bank to see two figures laying on the ground with blood spreading across the pavement. One was in the uniform of the Forks Police Department and as we moved closer another Police Officer stopped us.  
"You can't go in yet. There's still an armed man in there. We gotta talk him out yet."  
"Who's been shot?"  
"Chief Swan and one of the gunmen. He got one in but the guy who was still in the bank shot him in the back."  
I hated waiting, knowing I could recover Chief Swan without danger from bullets but it would leave us exposed so I just had to wait with the humans. I could hear a heartbeat so one of the two men laying there was still alive, I just hoped it was Charlie. Ten minutes later the other gunman gave himself up and was cuffed and taken away. We were then allowed to go forward. Charlie was still alive but in a bad way. The gunman was beyond help so we concentrated all our efforts on keeping the Chief alive until we could get him to the ER.

Alice

Carlisle was late home and looked really worried so I went to him,

"What's up? You had a bad day? Couldn't save everyone?"

He was always affected when he couldn't save a human, sometimes he would grieve for days over an old lady who'd had her time and was ready to go. I think he saw every death as a personal affront.

"Its Chief Swan"

My cold body went colder still and I closed my eyes trying to see,

"He was shot trying to stop a bank hold up. He got an anonymous call and walked in on the gunmen"

"Gunmen?"

I think he heard something in my tone of voice because he looked up sharply,

"Yes Alice they had guns."

"Is he going to be OK?"

"Well he'll live thank goodness. We got to him just in time. It's such a tragedy too, his daughter was coming to Forks to live with him and he was so excited about it."

"Won't she be coming now then?"

"I doubt it. Not in the short-term anyway. I think she and her mother are coming to see him though, at the weekend"

Damn I hadn't factored that in either.

"Jazz I'd like to go away for the weekend"

He looked up from the book he'd been reading, slightly startled.

"Oh, OK Alice. Where do you want to go?"

"Seattle, I'd like to see a show, do some shopping, have a romantic weekend"

He smiled,

"For you anything darlin'"

If only that were true, but it would be if I could keep him away from the Swan girl. I needed to be alone and think, check out what might happen next so I went up to our room and sat in his leather recliner. I hated the ugly thing but he refused to throw it out. It was the only thing we argued about and the only time I didn't get my way. Usually I could wind him round my little finger but of late he'd proved a little stubborn.

Carlisle

I thought I heard something in Alice's tone of voice, as if she wasn't shocked that there had been a robbery but that guns had been involved. Sometimes I wondered if any of us knew Alice at all. She'd become very moody of late and we heard raised voices from hers and Jaspers room. Well one voice really. Jasper never raised his voice, never lost his temper with Alice. Almost as if trying to prove he wasn't The Major any longer. I thought personally Alice needed firmer handling than he gave her but it wasn't my place to point that out. I decided to drop in on the Chief over the next few days and make sure he was being well looked after, see of there was anything I could do.

Jasper

Alice's sudden desire to go away for the weekend caught me on the hop, Id arranged to go hunting with Emmett and Edward but what Alice wanted Alice got. It was easier than trying to deal with her sudden mood swings which had come on recently for no reason I could determine. I loved Alice but she confused the hell out of me. Up to a few months ago she had been fine, bouncy, and happy as usual, then suddenly she started to pick fights, argue about inconsequential things. Everything I did was wrong and Id retreated to my books for some peace. Even Emmett who was usually the last one to cause a fight with Alice had got on the wrong side of her and she had been particularly cruel and cutting. Alice loved Emmett and this was totally out of character for her. I decide to talk to Carlisle, perhaps he had an idea why she was acting this way. I'd already tried Esme and Rose but they were as baffled as me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Carlisle

I visited Charlie twice while he was still unconscious and met his wife and daughter. Renee was a very nice woman but very scatty, while his daughter Bella was much more sensible and it was she who asked the questions,

"Dr Cullen. Is Dad going to be OK? Will he be able to go back to work?"

"I see no reason why not in the long-term but he'll need to convalesce first."

"Does that mean going somewhere?"

"I don't think he'll be able to afford to go away but the people in Forks and his friends on the Reservation are all rallying round to help him when he's able to be discharged."

She turned to her mother,

"I think I'll still come to Forks to look after Dad once he's well enough to go home."

Her mother tried very hard to dissuade her but she was adamant about it. When her mother Renee tried to enlist my help in persuading Bella not to be silly I excused myself. I'd learned not to get involved in family squabbles, it only caused problems and I had no idea what Charlie might want.

Bella

I liked Dr Cullen, he didn't try to confuse us with medical terminology. I had to smile when he ran from Renee's entreaties, it was the best thing he could do with her, she never gave up! I would finish the term out in Phoenix and by that time Charlie would be ready to go home with luck. I just hoped he wouldn't put up any objections, he needed someone to look after him for a while. When I'd asked about the robbery where he was shot I was told they'd had an anonymous tip-off and hadn't been able to trace it. I was also told it was the first time these particular criminals had used guns. Just Charlie's luck!

When Dr Cullen came back on Sunday and found out we were getting a taxi back to the airport he offered us a ride. Even when we pointed out it was such a long way he wouldn't be put off so we got to ride to Seattle in style, new Mercedes saloon car with leather seats and tinted windows, I felt like a pop star! He even carried our bags and took our phone number promising to keep us informed about Charlie. Renee was impressed,

"Your Dad has some rich and very influential friends"

Although she waited until the Doctor had walked away I was sure I saw him smile slightly as if he'd heard her words.

Alice

The weekend had been a disaster and in all fairness it was totally my fault. Jazz had driven there and booked a suite at a very nice hotel but I couldn't settle knowing the little bitch was in Forks. I hated the show he got tickets for and complained about the stores. I couldn't find a dress I wanted to buy and when he quite fairly pointed out he'd been dragging round the stores for four hours I lost my temper. He tried to make it up to me that night with candles and a scented bubble bath followed by a full body massage, which he was brilliant at, but I still couldn't settle.

When he started to caress me I froze and he backed off confused.

"I'm just not in the mood Jazz."

"But I thought..."

"Well don't"

He disappeared after I snapped at him and was gone most of the night. I could have found him easily enough, I knew his favourite places in Seattle but I couldn't be bothered. The thought of traipsing round the monuments or going to the Cowen Park bridge where he would sit for hours, made me want to scream.

Instead I lay on the bed and tried to see the future. Had I done enough? No, fate had put things right again, the bitch would be coming to Forks to look after her Dad, which meant we had to get out. It wouldn't be easy to persuade Carlisle that I needed a change of scene but I knew Jazz would follow like a puppy, if a confused one! When he got back I tried my hardest to be nice to him but it was an effort. He wanted to know what was wrong and of course I couldn't tell him, that would have ruined everything so I lay the foundation for a move.

"Jazz I'm really not happy living with the others any longer. I'd like us to get a place of our own. What do you think?"

"It will upset Esme and Carlisle, or were you thinking of somewhere near them? Mind that would cause problems with school and the residents of Forks."

This wasn't going to be easy but I persevered,

"No, I meant away. Just the two of us. Like Rose and Emmett do sometimes"

"In the middle of a school year Alice darlin'?"

"Yes Jazz now. I need a change of environment."

"Alice what's wrong? Tell me and I'll help you"

I had to laugh inwardly at that one!

Carlisle

When I got back from the Airport Esme was waiting with her usual kisses and caresses, then wound her arm in mine and we walked through the trees in the moonlight.

"Carlisle I'm worried about Alice"

"Oh, you've noticed she's very distant these days"

"Yes. There's something on her mind but she won't talk about it. Jasper spoke to me, he's worried too."

"I'll try to talk to her when they get back Esme. By the way I took Bella and her mother to the airport this afternoon."

"What are they like?"

"Well, Renee is a little immature and hates the thought of Bella coming to look after her father but Bella is adamant and I doubt she'll change her mind."

"Well he's going to need help and its good that his daughter is offering."

"Yes. She's a very nice girl."

Alice

I was glad to be on our way home at last. When Jazz got back he was hurt I hadn't gone looking for him and I lost my temper again. I was doing all this to keep him but I was pushing him away at the same time. I couldn't lose him, I needed his stability, especially now when I was so close to finding my true mate. I couldn't afford to let his mate appear on the scene yet. I had to keep them apart even if it meant being extra nice to keep him sweet. As he drove he put his hand on my thigh and started rubbing it. I wanted to push it away and scream but I endured his touch all the way back. By the time we got to the house he was aroused and I knew later I would have to endure more of his caresses but for now I could escape into the family, hear the news and bitch about the shops in Seattle. I was sitting with Rose looking at fashion plates when he came in and slipped in beside me, running his hands up and down my arms. It was all I could do to suppress a shudder. I think Rose must have noticed something because she shot me a questioning look which I tried to ignore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Carlisle

There was an atmosphere between Alice and Jasper and I'd seen Rose look at her questioningly so I asked Alice if I could speak to her in my study. She came up with bad grace, unusual for her, and slumped in the chair like a discontented teenager.

"Alice we've all noticed you seem unhappy. Is there anything we can help you with?"

She shook her head and sighed looking out of the window.

"Alice that's rude when someone is talking to you."

She looked at me,

"No Carlisle there's nothing wrong. I just need a change. Jazz and I are thinking about going off on our own for a while."

"And school?"

"You can make our excuses. You have for Rose and Em"

"Not in the middle of the school year"

She looked at me, head resting on her hand,

"What does Jasper say?"

"He'll do what I want."

"Yes I know, but what does he say?"

"Nothing"

"He's worried about you"

"Oh? He's been asking you about me?"

"No he just asked Rose if she knew why you were so unhappy"

"I'm not unhappy I'm just fed up here. I think I'll go to Denali for a few months. It will be nice to get away for a while"

"What are you running from Alice?"

She looked at me eyes narrowed,

"I'm not running away from anything Carlisle. I just want a change of scene and you can't stop us going"

"I'm not trying to stop you Alice, just to understand."

She got up and flounced to the door,

"There's nothing to understand Carlisle. I'm just bored."

When she'd gone there was a knock and Esme popped her head round the door,

"Any luck?"

I shook my head,

"But there's something going on, I'm sure."

Alice

I was sick of being the Cullens little girl, I wanted to be me, a grown up woman and I thought a few months with Tanya and the others would give me that chance. When I told Jazz later that night after sex, which had been pretty bad as usual, he was startled. He just didn't do anything for me these days and I wondered how I had ever found his disfigured body sexy. The scarring covering the majority of his torso made me feel sick these days and it was impossible to hide my emotions from him, but I tried. He lay next to me rubbing my arm and making my skin crawl.

"Is there someone else Alice?"

"What? No"

"You aren't attracted to me any longer"

Shit! I had to get out of this,

"It's not that Jazz, it's just I'm feeling so unhappy and confused. I want to get away from here its making my skin crawl being around the others all the time."

"So it's not me?"

"No, of course not"

I forced myself to roll over and kiss him.

"Don't be silly Jazz. I was thinking of going to Tanya's for a while"

"Denali?"

"Yes. I think it would be good for us."

He looked surprised because I'd always acted jealous when Tanya and her sisters made a play for him. This time I was hoping they would, and knowing Tanya it was pretty much guaranteed. That would be the basis for my explosion.

I made him and there was no way another woman was having him if I could stop it. My ace in the hole was that he relied on me, he looked to me to keep him on the straight and narrow and whenever he fell short of my expectations which happened whenever I felt a lesson was needed he was always contrite. Maria had done a brilliant job of destroying his personality and his self confidence and I was always sure to keep it rocky. It hadn't been easy at times when the others got involved but I was always able to come up with a situation which made him drop once more in their estimation. I had wondered as I made my way towards Philadelphia how far I could take my talent or gift, how powerful could it be? Having seen Jazz coming and knowing his history I decided to run an experiment. I wanted total control over my Lab Rat and his weaknesses at the time made him the ideal candidate. I'll admit that when I first set eyes on him I was attracted. He was good looking, even sexy, in a primitive way, which helped and I sent all the love and desire I could at him for the first few years so he became complacent. He truly believed he was my mate and any time he started to get concerned I could turn it to my advantage. Accusing him of making me unhappy, or looking at other women although his eyes rarely left me. I was his anchor in a sea too turbulent for him to survive alone. The Cullens had proved somewhat of a hindrance at first, insisting on seeing only the good in him but after a few manufactured accidents they left him to me. I was his control, the one who kept him stable and able to survive among the humans.

The experiment had amused me and passed some enjoyable years but I was bored now. If we split up and he continued to control himself my efforts would have been seen as less than critically necessary and that wasn't acceptable. I wanted him to return to the wild animal he had been, so I got the accolades, but there was a fly in the ointment, Chief Swans daughter. I'd seen her coming for some time and tried various scenarios to keep him from ever meeting her, but every plan I made seemed to just bring the meeting closer. Even getting him shot wasn't going to stop her coming to Forks so we had to leave. Especially as she was going to become involved with Edward and therefore the family.

Jasper

I didn't want to leave the others but if Alice thought it necessary and she was unhappy then we'd go. Emmett tried to talk us out of it but Alice just brushed him off with excuses. Carlisle had agreed to make up something to placate the school and we were set to go.

"See you at Christmas folks. The family is thinking of coming to visit. If not Rose and I will."

I smiled at Emmett, I'd become close to him over the years, and Rose and I would miss their company.

"We'll see."

Alice said mysteriously.

"Why? You see something Alice?"

Rose was curious.

Alice just smiled enigmatically, she did that a lot and it annoyed the hell out of me. Either put up or shut up I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Alice

I knew the working time I had was limited, but I still had plenty to destroy the man I'd turned Jasper Whitlock into. I was going on to find my mate in a few years but my experiment was over, I couldn't kill off my specimen like some scientists did but I could send him back where he came from. It would take some work to undermine his fragile self-confidence but with Tanya's unwitting help it could be done. What I had to be careful of was that none of the others got wind of what I was really doing or Carlisle would be down on me and they might just put my monster back together. As for Bella Swan, she was in for a rude awakening. She would find herself my brother Edward's obsession and I'd seen where that led. Even with Jazz out of the picture she would meet the nomads and be pursued by James to Phoenix. After that fate was still working reworking the next catastrophe. I'd seen Jazz attack her at the birthday party and leave feeling guilty. Leave me and end up in her bed. I don't think so! So fate, do your worst, find another one to play his part and make Edward see she was totally wrong for him. He would still leave her in the end but before that I would have destroyed my experiment and gone on to the next, my new mate.

I liked to see myself as a Black Widow Spider, luring the men in only to play with them and ultimately destroy them. I'd told Carlisle and the others that I awoke with no memory of my human life but that was a lie. I remembered being shut away by my family for being a whore, and then being rented out by the Asylum owner to rich clients who wanted a beautiful girl to take to bed while the girlfriend stayed virginal until after the wedding. I'd been used and abused by men almost my whole human life, my brother, my cousins, my fathers so called friends, strangers, and now it was pay back time, and I was an expert at it.

Jasper

Alice was very quiet during the journey although I tried to talk about the future. Something was badly wrong and from the way she was acting I wondered if it was me. Had I disappointed her? Or hurt her in some way? I tried so hard to be a good person, the one she wanted me to be, I lived for her smiles and her approbation but I was getting it less often these days. She even intimated that I was sliding back into my old ways. Not being kind enough, or thoughtful enough. Ignoring her needs and thinking only of myself. I didn't know what to do, how to put things right and I couldn't afford to lose Alice. She was the one who kept me safe from the beast, the only one who knew how to soothe and calm him, keep me sane. I vowed to steer clear of the Denali sisters whatever their offers. I needed a woman, I needed my Alice, but she took me to her bed so rarely these days. Was I doing something wrong there too?

Alice

Tanya and her sisters were delighted to have more company. Carmen and Eleazar were already staying which made things slightly more difficult, he noticed way too much. He and Jasper were friends too so I tried to keep them apart as much as possible, going for drives, walks, and runs, with Jazz and undermining him a little more each day. I started to accuse him of making eyes at the sisters although it was in truth the other way round. I complained he didn't find me sexy or beautiful but when he tried to make love to me I would accuse him of thinking he was with one of them. After sometime of this he began to believe it himself and he begged that we leave and go somewhere alone, but then I changed tack and accused him of wanting to take me from my friends, of trying to isolate me. I acted afraid of him and if he moved quickly I flinched. Eleazar knew something was wrong but he could never catch me doing anything and after I spoke to Carmen about Jazz frightening me she persuaded him that Jazz needed watching. It was perfect, Jazz found himself being watched suspiciously, but when he asked me about it I feigned innocence and said he was seeing things, or becoming paranoid.

It came to a head one day when we were all out hunting, I'd left Tanya and he, to chase after a non-existent deer because I'd seen what was coming. There was a terrible scream and I ran back to find Eleazar and the others already around Tanya who was shaking and pointing at Jazz who stood looking confused.

"He tried to attack me"

Her accusation made me smile inwardly.

"No Tanya there was a large cat stalking you. I tried to get past to kill it."

The sad thing was he was telling the truth, there had been a large wildcat stalking them but only I had seen it. Carmen and Tanya's sisters helped her back to the house while Eleazar and I confronted Jasper who looked stricken that we could think such a thing of him. Before he could try to justify his actions I started to sob dryly and clung to Eleazar flinching when Jazz tried to come close to comfort me.

"Jasper. You have frightened all the ladies and Alice is terrified. You need to leave"

"But I didn't..."

Eleazar cut him off

"You don't know what you are doing Jasper but quite obviously things aren't right. Perhaps you should talk to Carlisle"

I didn't want that so I cried out,

"No. You stay away from poor Esme And Rose. You're an animal."

I cringed against my saviours side as Jasper hesitatingly stepped forward,

"Alice, I would never hurt you. I love you"

"Love? You don't know the meaning of the word. Go back to Maria it's all you're fit for"

My words hit him like a thunderbolt and he stopped dead, his face full of shock. He looked at me again and at Eleazar stern face and his shoulders slumped, he had the look of a wounded animal at bay, a look I had longed to see back on his face and I knew I'd succeeded. My soul exulted at its win and I watched as he turned slowly and disappeared into the trees away from us and away from the house. I wasn't sure he would go back to Maria but wherever he went he would suffer, truly believing he was a wild animal not a man.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Alice

After a few days, when the novelty of being the poor deceived girl had worn off, I went back to Forks to find Edward already enamoured of Bella Swan who had just turned up at the school. Carlisle wanted to talk about Jasper but after a few scenes and some words to Esme he left me be. Emmett and Rose weren't as warm in their welcome as usual but then they had liked Jasper. A little too much I thought but there, he was gone now so it hardly mattered, and I was on the look out for a replacement.

Bella turned out to be good fun now she wasn't a rival, I enjoyed dressing her up and generally annoying her while pretending to be her best friend. Edward was head over heels with the stupid human and Emmett thought she was wonderful so I played along. As long as she was here and Jasper wasn't things would be fine. We played baseball and as I'd seen the nomads turned up on cue. James chased after her but it was Rose and Emmett who took her to Phoenix and we all turned up in time to save her despite my best efforts to slow everyone down slyly.

Edward was really in love with Bella and she showed every sign of loving him, brilliant!, keep her in the family then, that way I could keep an eye on her, but of course fate intervened once more. The day of her party Garrett turned up to visit Carlisle and it was too late to cancel so things went as I'd feared but with Garrett instead of Jasper. The effect was the same of coursed, Edward insisted we leave and we all agreed. Garrett wanted to apologise but we, well I, talked him out if it eventually. God he was almost as stubborn as Emmett sometimes was. I spent a lot of time looking into Bella's future but there was no sign of Jasper, why should there be? He didn't even know about her and he hadn't come near or tried to contact the family, I would have known. For the first few weeks Edward kept dithering about going back to Forks but I talked him round, it was too dangerous. I'd seen her happy with a boy off the Reservation, married, kids all the blurb, and he went off to lick his wounds. What I didn't tell him was that most of my tale of Bella's H.E.A was just that, a fairytale.

She liked Jake Black yes, but she was still deeply in love with Edward and would have gone back to him in a moment. Having averted that little disaster I watched for a while longer and the more I saw, the more it cheered me. I'd managed to destroy not one, but two or maybe three, lives if you took into account Jakes heartbreak and Charlie's distress. I felt sorry for Charlie because he was a nice guy but he was Bella's Father so it went with the territory. Poor Bella never recovered from Edward leaving, Jake couldn't reach her, no one could. The only person who might have been able to save her was my dear ex and he was oblivious to her plight. Poetic justice I thought as I kept up the lies for Edward and the family. We didn't go back to Forks, in fact Carlisle, Esme, and Edward, once he came out of his sulk, lived with me in Denali while Rose and Emmett who had never really forgiven me for Jaspers absence went off on their own. I watched them too for a while but they showed no sign of looking for Jazz or trying to find out how Bella had coped. My little world was perfect as the next Mr Right moved ever closer.

Jasper

I felt like my life was over, my mate had run from me and I had no idea what had happened to me. I couldn't think clearly, my head was in a whirl, I hadn't attacked Tanya I was sure, yet both she and Alice insisted I had. Was I such a monster that I wasn't even aware of what I was doing? I wanted desperately to talk to someone, talk to Carlisle and find out what was happening to me but I couldn't bear the loathing and disappointment I knew I would have to endure from the Cullens. I had let them down in the worst possible way, I think, or did I? Alice had told me I was an animal, that I should go back to Maria but I couldn't tread that path again, it had almost cost me my sanity, if not my life, the last time. I really thought I was a different person now. So who could I turn to? Who would help me make sense of what was happening?

In my whirling brain one name came over and over, Peter. He and Charlotte were my only hope. He wasn't the ideal person to make sense of me and what had happened but he was my only friend and of course Charlotte his mate. But if I really was an animal would even they accept me there? What would I do if they turned me away? Could I live alone for eternity, scared to approach a woman for fear of hurting or killing her? Could I trust myself around humans if I couldn't even be near others of my own kind? I felt wretched and worthless and I badly needed help, a kind word or an explanation for my actions, the actions I couldn't even remember doing.

Had Maria really killed Jasper Whitlock? Had Alice Cullen tried her hardest with that was left only to fail in the end? I began to believe it as I hid from every creature, living, or otherwise. I stayed in the dark, my head spinning and my body shaking, when I saw it for the first time. A vision and felt it calling to me. I decided I was finally going completely mad but the vision persisted and the longer it went on the worse the ache in my soul became. I still believed I had a soul, for if not then I truly was dammed for eternity. I couldn't believe that any God, if there were one for vampires, would condemn any sentient being to eternal damnation for something that wasn't of their doing. If I were dammed it was because of my actions once I became a vampire but even these weren't of my own volition. I deserved a chance, just as any other creature on this planet. My vision persisted and I knew I could hide no longer, I had to find help before in my desperation and depression I ended my own life. Built my own funeral pyre and stepped into it to escape the mental pain I was unable to endure any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jasper

As I travelled South trying to outrun my demons and my vision I ran into another vampire I knew. I'd met Garrett while I was with the Cullens. He was a friend of Carlisle's and we'd found we had a lot in common, that amused me, I didn't think so any longer. He lived as a nomad, travelling alone around the country, living off the dregs of society much like Peter and Charlotte. I ached for company and he seemed to feel it because he suggested we travel together for a few weeks. Like me he was headed South, but unlike me he had no particular goal in mind. As we sat one evening just watching the stars, two lonely men with no ties, he spoke.

"So you left the Cullens. I came looking for you there."

"Oh why?"

"No reason, I just felt like you might need a friend, it was just a vague feeling. Carlisle told me that you and Alice had parted."

"Did he tell you why?"

Even to myself my voice was bitter and I saw him shoot me a look before he answered,

"No he didn't"

I looked at him surprised,

"But Alice did. You know they are all in Denali now?"

"No, I haven't spoken to any of them since leaving."

"I didn't believe Alice."

Again I shot him a sceptical look,

"Really? Why?"

"That's a fair question deserving a fair answer and I'll thank you not to attack me for it"

I sat up straighter at this, did even he believe I was a wild animal who would attack at the slightest provocation?

"I don't flatter myself that I know you well but I know a little and I've heard a lot more over the years. You never struck me as an animal, too intelligent for that. Like me you had a bum start and all those I've heard talk of you were in awe that you not only escaped from Maria but shook off her influence. I'd be proud to call you friend and there are very few I can say that to."

He paused then and I saw him picking his next words very carefully,

"Now for the dangerous part. I think Alice Cullen is a manipulative bitch. Sorry if that offends you Jasper."

I didn't answer him, just sat waiting,

"Well after getting away with that much I feel brave enough to continue. I think you were moulded by Alice Cullen into what she wanted because you'd lost yourself. You aren't a monster Jasper whatever she says to the contrary.."

He laughed loudly then,

"In fact I think I'm the bigger monster now, in her eyes"

"Why do you say that?"

He proceeded to tell me about Edwards human girlfriend and his invitation to her Birthday Party. When he told me what had happened I couldn't help a grin,

"Blotted your copy book too?"

"Indeed I did. I think the Cullens would have killed me themselves but I ran for it. I've spoken to Carlisle since and I understand he forgives me but lets just say I'm not a welcome House Guest just now.

"So what happened afterwards? Is Edward still with the human or did you frighten her off?"

"As a matter of fact it was him I frightened off. He realized she would never be safe in our world and dumped her. Pretty callously I hear."

"Why didn't he change her if she knew about him? She did know I take it?"

"Yes she knew. She wanted him to but he refused, said it would be a crime and a tragedy."

"So he left?"

"Yes and now I understand he's being pursued by Tanya and her sisters."

"That's nothing unusual, they go after any male who gets close enough"

"So I hear. I understand from Alice that you attacked Tanya."

I shook my head closing my eyes and relieving that moment in my mind. It never looked like an attack to me, or was I seeing only what I wanted.

"NO."

"Not that it matters to me but I never saw you as a man who attacked without provocation."

"Thank you for that Garrett, it means a lot right now."

"So Major. Where are you heading?"

I had to smile as he fell into using my rank as Peter always did.

"Friends in Louisiana. Peter and Charlotte. I'm hoping I can clear my head and find out what's happening to me with their help."

"Friends are good to have. Would you mind if I came with you? Dependant on your friends hospitality of course. Even I get lonely sometimes."

"Fine but I don't hunt humans, just so you know"

"Really? From what Alice said I expected to be able to find you by the trail of drained bodies."

I didn't answer, my ex had given me a really bad press and I still didn't know what I'd done to deserve it, no idea.

As we travelled he told me more about my old family. The fact that Rose and Emmett had left surprised me, "I thought they planned on staying with Carlisle and Esme for a few years this time."

"They didn't like what happened. As Emmett told me, it left a nasty taste in the mouth."

"What happened? To Edwards girlfriend you mean?"

"With a couple of things. Rose was furious with Alice for all the stories she was telling about you, a cross between Jack the Ripper and an Axe Murderer it would seem"

At least with Garrett I could laugh about it, he stopped me brooding too much.

"And Edwards girlfriend?"

"Well yes. I think Emmett and she had gotten close. He was fond of his little sister. Rose was angry that not only did Edward insist they all leave without a goodbye, but Carlisle backed him on the decision strangely enough. I thought better of him but then I always thought he had rather a soft spot for his first changeling, Edward Mason. I knew his mother you know"

"Edwards?"

I was surprised to hear that.

"Oh yes. She was a very forceful woman, very good at manipulating people and fiercely proud of her only son. I wasn't surprised to hear that she'd talked poor Carlisle into saving her son."

"Poor Carlisle?"

"He was very lonely at the time. He craved company, a family of his own, and Edward became the first member of the illustrious Cullen Coven."

"I take it you aren't a fan of Edward?"

"The boy is a narcissistic idiot. Too full of himself, thinks he knows best, and Carlisle actively encourages it. Edward rules the roost or hadn't you noticed?"

"I was too busy with my own problems to notice him much. I knew he wasn't happy about me being associated with the Cullens. Said I was a liability but he held his tongue most of the time because he adored Alice."

As I spoke her name I expected to feel a stab of pain, after all I'd lost my mate. But it never came, instead I saw my vision again and stopped talking, mesmerised.

"You OK Major?"

I nodded before continuing the conversation.

"So what are Rose and Emmett doing now?"

"They went abroad for a few months then I think they plan on coming back and I wouldn't be at all surprised if they don't try to look you up. They both miss you."

I found that hard to believe knowing how badly I'd behaved towards all of them according to Alice although the details were so hazy in my head that I couldn't remember exactly what it was I'd done.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**We go back in time now and find out what happened to Bella after Garrett's attack.**

Charlie

I thought something was wrong when Bella came home alone from her birthday party at the Cullens with an armful of presents which she took straight upstairs. I was surprised that Edward hadn't come in as he usually did but she came back down and smiled wanly at me.

"Trouble Bells?"

"No just the party. I hate parties and I hate presents even more"

"Where's Edward?"

"He had to get back. I'm really tired Dad so I'm going up"

As she turned her sleeve rode up and I saw the bandage on her arm,

"What happened to your arm Bells? Did you have an accident?"

She looked at it and shrugged,

"I slipped and cut it on a glass plate"

"Oh, Dr Cullen look at it for you?"

"Yeah, Night Dad"

I watched as she ran up stairs, something had upset my girl and I thought it was more than her reluctance to go to a birthday party.

The next morning I was at work before she left for school so I didn't get a chance to talk to her but Deputy Eddy said her truck wasn't in the driveway when he passed so she must have driven herself to school. It was unusual but not unknown. Edward usually picked her up but sometimes if he was busy she drove the truck so I didn't think any more about it. When I got home late afternoon the house was empty which was unusual too. Bella was always home to cook dinner unless she told me otherwise and she hadn't said anything. I went through to the kitchen and a note was propped up against an empty jug,

"Dad, Gone for a walk with Edward in the woods at the back of the house. Bella"

OK, she'd told me so I waited for her return, putting a frozen Chilli in the oven to heat up for us on her return. I expected her back any time but as the minutes passed I started to look for her, no sign. By the time it started to get dusk I went into the woods and called them but I couldn't hear anything and there was no sign of either of them. I rang the Cullens in case they'd gone there and forgotten to tell me but the phone just rang then went to voice mail. I rang Billy to see if Bella had turned up at the Res to see Jake but hearing the worry in my voice he offered to come over with a few of the boys to look for her. When he turned up,Harry, Sam, and Jake were with him along with two other boys I didn't know. He introduced them as Paul and Jared and they went off into the woods not even waiting for torches while Billy wheeled himself to my side and Harry joined us.

"I'm gonna call in my deputies if the boys don't find her quickly. I tried the Cullen house but no one's home. I think I might drive over there and see if they know anything"

Harry looked at Billy before speaking,  
"They're gone Charlie. The Cullens left town early this morning. Dr Cullen got offered a position in a city E.R and couldn't turn it down."  
"They've all gone?"  
"As far as I know, but don't worry Charlie we'll find Bella."  
"But Edward was still here, she went out with him, you saw the note. Do you think she's gone with him? Run away?"  
"I doubt it Charlie but don't worry the boys will find her."

Jake shouted at that point and I saw Sam come out of the trees, Bella in his arms. My heart sank, was she sick? Had she been attacked?  
As he got closer I heard a soft whimpering and realized it was her and I rushed over and took her from him. Her face was grimy and there were leaves in her hair. Sam looked at Harry as he spoke,  
"She's been laying in the wet grass a long time but I don't think she's hurt at all. No blood, no bruises, and her clothes aren't messed up."  
I heaved a sigh of relief, at least my little girl hadn't been molested.  
"Any sign of Cullen?" I asked.

As he shook his head Bella's whimpers became screams and I rushed inside with her while Deputy Eddy went for the doctor. I laid her on the couch and grabbed a blanket to wrap round her as she was shivering. Her eyes were closed and the screams quieted to whimpers once more. I held her close whispering words of comfort until Dr Stevens appeared and motioned for me to leave her with him.

Outside the Quileute boys stood in a rough circle, with Harry and Billy in the center so I joined them. Everyone else who'd turned up to help on hearing of Bella's disappearance had gone home once they saw she wasOK. I heard Harry's final words as I walked closer.  
"Good riddance to them. Hopefully they'll stay gone."  
I knew he was referring to the Cullens, the Quileutes hated them for some strange reason they wouldn't discuss. Seeing me Billy wheeled around,  
"How is she Charlie?"  
"Dr's with her now"  
Harry just looked at Billy.

That was the start of the nightmare my life had become, and hers of course. When he came out Dr Stevens said she wasn't hurt, she hadn't been assaulted, but she was traumatized. He'd given her a shot to put her to sleep and he'd be back in the morning. Morning one became morning two, three, four, and still there was no response from Bella. She lay silent and staring into space most of the time, eating if food were put in her hand, washing when led to the shower, but not talking, never talking. I tried really hard to stay positive but as week one was followed by two and three and still nothing touched her the doctor started talking of hospitals.

I decided to act, try to get her back, so one day I got her breakfast while she showered before coming down stairs. She sat in the chair curled almost into a ball as usual so I knelt down beside her to talk.

"Bells you've got to snap out of this honey. Edwards not coming back."  
I never got any further, she screamed on hearing his name and ran upstairs knocking me over in her haste to get away. I rushed after her but she'd locked herself in the bathroom and I could hear glass smashing and her screams getting louder, then it all went quiet, an ominous silence so I broke the door down. Bella was curled up in a corner, broken glass all around her, and she was slashing her arms relentlessly with a piece of broken mirror. The blood was everywhere so I grabbed it from her and threw it in the tub before wrapping a towel around her arm and carrying her to the cruiser. Never had I been so glad of the blue lights and siren as I was that day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Charlie

At the hospital they stitched her up but only after sedating her first. She fought and struggled against them so hard. The Dr who came out to see me explained she'd had a break down and took me into a consulting room to talk. Bella needed psychiatric help. I explained what had happened and although he didn't say it I could see he thought there was more to the story. He did tell me she would in all likelihood try suicide again unless treated so I had to sign my daughter in to the psych ward. Watching her taken away on a trolley was harder even than watching her in that bathroom. Her face was white, whiter than the bandages on her arm. Her eyes were open but there was no life in them, Bella was hiding somewhere out of reach.

I tried to contact Dr Cullen to find out what had happened between Edward and Bella but there was no trace of him or the family. They had vanished completely, no hospital in the state had a record of the Dr and even feelers I put out to adjoining states came up blank. It was as if they had never existed. I went out to the house to see if I could find any clues but it was deserted, no mail, no paperwork, nothing except faded carpets and patches on the walls where pictures had once hung. It was as if no one had lived there in years. A ghost house, like my daughter, no one at home.

The next couple of weeks were all right as the Doctors were convinced they could help her. She was eating and reacting to voices but that was it. They asked me what had triggered her self harming so I told them. After a week of very calm behaviour they tried mentioning his name. This time though, the response was much worse. Before they could stop her Bells had tried to smash the window and jump out. Luckily it was toughened glass but she hit her head with a lot of force and got concussion. That was the start of the downward spiral. Every time the drugs started to wear off she would either scream constantly or start to harm herself, so they upped her medication and now my beautiful daughter became a mindless zombie sitting in her room on a chair staring at the wall all day. Trapped in a drug induced stupor and not even the Doctors knew what to do with her. Various treatments had been suggested, some even tried, but nothing reached her. I would come and sit with her, tell her what was happening back home in Forks, to her friends, Mike, Angela, Ben, Jake, but nothing got a response and I thought just maybe I would never hear her talk again, or laugh, or even cry.

Renee and Phil visited when they could but it upset her mother so much that they ended up ring me more often and visiting less. Bella reaction to them was no different than to me although Renee spent a lot of time bringing in photographs and videos to try and jog her consciousness. We never even knew if Bella saw the pictures let alone recognised the people and places.

I continued looking for the Cullens but every lead came to a dead end, the whole family had just vanished into thin air. No hospital I'd contacted had heard of Dr Carlisle Cullen or had any record of one working in their facility. No schools or colleges had a Cullen or Hale transferred in the last year. If I hadn't seen and spoken to them myself I might think it had been a mass hallucination. I'd been hoping that perhaps Edward could get through to her but he no longer existed as far as I could tell. Billy and Harry kept telling me to let it lie but how could I? They were my only hope of getting through to my daughter and bringing her back from her self induced hibernation.

Bella

As time passed my visions of Edward faded but they didn't leave a void, a patch of grey nothingness that I could lose myself in. Instead another face filled that void, a face I had never seen before, it was the face of a vampire, I recognised the pale skin and golden eyes but the face was unknown to me. He was so beautiful, with his mane of tangled honey coloured hair he reminded me of a majestic lion, staring at me through the fog. Who was my new dream companion and where had Edward gone? Edward...I was forgetting his features as these new ones mesmerised me. If he was a God or even death himself I didn't care, I found myself falling into his eyes and the ache in my chest which had faded with Edwards face started once more but it was a sweet ache, one that promised more not less, and I hoped the drugs wouldn't wipe my memory of this vision too. Reality meant nothing to me, I saw shadows and heard whispers that I knew belonged to the real world but I ignored them, they meant nothing to me, the real world held nothing for me and the world I wanted so badly wanted no part of me, so I was happy to stay here in limbo with my Lion God.


	9. Chapter 9

**Back to Jasper and Garrett now.**

Chapter Nine

Jasper

Garrett's presence had helped me. Just having a companion who asked nothing of me but friendship on this journey soothed my damaged soul and I felt I could begin to see a light. If Peter and Charlotte greeted me as a friend too perhaps Alice had been mistaken, at least in part. Perhaps I wasn't the monster she thought, at least not all of me. Garrett agreed to wait a couple of days in the vicinity before appearing,

"Give you time to give them a heads up, only I know Peter Whitlock is a suspicious bastard, like his maker."

He clapped me on the back and laughed before saying farewell and disappearing to hunt. Picking up my rucksack I decided to hire a car to travel the rest of the way. I was mentally tired and I found driving calmed me. As I walked into the Car Hire place I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard a voice I knew only too well.

"I fucking knew it. Trouble on two legs. Its been a long time Major, too fucking long"

I turned to see Peter smiling and holding out his hand. I shook it warmly.

"So you saw me coming?"

"Nah, I saw shit approaching and guessed it might involve you. I've been waiting here for the last three days. Next time send me a fucking telegram."

I followed him out to the car park and climbed in his truck, throwing my rucksack in the back. We drove in silence for the first few miles then Peter looked at me,

"So, you gonna spit it out or do I have to play twenty fucking questions?"

I looked at him,

"Hows Charlotte?"

"Great, looking forward to seeing you, unlike me. I know there's something on your mind and I get the feeling I'm not going to like it. Am I wrong?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"I'll tell you when we get home."

"Oh so its still home even though we haven't seen you for years? Where's Alice by the way? In your bag? Best place for the bitch."

"We aren't together any longer you'll be pleased to hear Peter."

"Best news all year, shit I'm going to celebrate you getting out from under her"

"OK Peter. I know how you felt about her "

He raised his eyebrows and looked at me again,

"You in trouble?"

"Probably, I don't know yet."

"Fair enough. I can wait."

We rode the rest of the way in silence.

Peter

The Major was never garrulous but he was pretty fucking quiet even for him. I could see he had something on his mind and I knew it was connected with the feeling I'd had that something was in the wind. Was he in trouble? Was there another woman involved? I couldn't believe that, he was a one man woman, I was just glad it wasn't Alice Cullen any longer. She was bad news for him, overpowering him and virtually running his entire life. I'm sure he'd only gone along with it because it was easy and gave him time to recover from his years with Maria but he wasn't him any longer. To see him back in his old clothes and looking comfortable in them was a good sign. I turned the radio on and we listened to country music for the rest of the journey.

Charlotte

I was eager to see Jasper, it had been far too long and his last visit had been a bit of a disaster. He'd brought Alice with him, eager for us to meet her, but things didn't go well. Peter hated her on sight and Peter never held back, "Not in my nature" he told me once. He and Alice were at loggerheads from minute one. I tried with her but she was too demanding, too overpowering for me. Everything was scrutinised and found wanting. Our home, our truck, our life style, our feeding habits, the friendship we had with Jasper. She hated that the most of all. She was jealous of our shared history and the closeness it had engendered and tried her best to ruin it. In the end she and Peter had a terrible fight and they left. That was the last we saw of him until now. Peter had been angry that Jasper had chosen her over us but I pointed out that she was his partner, even then I couldn't see her as his mate. Now he was coming home or at least according to Peter. I just hoped he was alone or she'd changed in the intervening years. When I saw the truck and only two figures in it I heaved a sigh of relief and ran out to meet them.

I threw open the door of the truck to embrace him,

"Major its been too long. Are you alone?"

Peter laughed and pumped the air with his fist,

"Yeah he's finally got rid of the pixie bitch."

I scowled at him but Jasper just smiled.

"It's OK Charlotte I know how you both felt about her. She didn't exactly endear herself to you. I am on my own again."

"Have you come back to stay?"

Peter groaned,

"No fucking chance. He's up to his neck in something and wants us to save his ass as usual"

I looked at him,

"Really? You have trouble?"

He sighed,

"I don't know what you'd call it Char lets sit down and I'll tell you everything.

We went through to the porch at the back and sat in the loungers then waited for Jasper to speak. He seemed reluctant to start, as if trying to organize his thoughts and after a few minutes Peter, who had no patience at all burst out,

"For fuck sake Major spit it out, You're making me nervous. You going up against the Volturi or something?"

Jasper shook his head,

"Not quite. I don't know what happened and I don't know how to explain but the Cullens, especially Alice, seem under the impression that I attacked the Denali sisters and scared the rest of the family."

I tried to explain everything to them, my only friends, as honestly as I could. Including my confusion and Garrett's company and the words he had said.

"He wants to visit if that's OK."

"Anyone who is on your side and helping is welcome to visit but I have to tell you he isn't right"

Jasper looked at him concerned,

"He's not? Then what is happening to me Peter?"

"Alice fucking Cullen that's what happened to you"

"Peter don't start" I warned him but he simply glared at me before continuing,

"I'm right and you know it Char. That woman is bad news for The Major. She always was, she tried to control you body and mind and she damn near succeeded. I've seen women like her before and that one scared the shit out of me too. You know who I mean Char and so does he."

"Are you trying to tell me that Alice was like Maria?"

"Just the same. She wanted to own you and once she did she didn't want to know any longer. Alice Cullen is fucking poison Major. I wouldn't trust her to open a fucking door without checking it out for bombs or booby traps. She worked her poison on you and damn near killed you off. She's bad fucking news and I'm sure she had a reason for getting rid of you. We just need to find out what her latest game is. Some other poor bastard's probably going through the wringer now. We tried to warn you what she was doing but you wouldn't listen."

"Peter enough"

I could see The Major had been through too much all ready,

"When is Garrett arriving?"

He explained Garrett had given him time to explain everything and then went on to tell us what had happened since he'd left the Cullens.

"Sounds to me like that human girl had a lucky escape"

Peter said with a sour smile.

"Oh I wouldn't say that"

We all turned hearing the voice behind us.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Jasper

We all turned to see Garrett leaning against the hitching rail.

"Garrett at your service Captain, Charlotte"

He bowed deeply and I could see that his infectious grin had already won over Char. She looked at Peter and shook her head seeing his jealousy before turning back to me,

"I like Garrett because he stood up for you. That makes him a man worth knowing. Come and sit down Garrett"

He did so and Peter rubbed his face in vexation.

"What do you mean about the human girl? I would have thought that getting away from the Cullens was a good thing"

"Oh I don't doubt it was good getting away from Edward Cullen but it didn't do her any favours. She really thought she was in love with the ass hole and the way he and the others left pushed her over the edge."

"You mean she killed herself?"

Charlotte was horrified at the thought until I she saw him shake his head,

"No, she tried but her Dad got to her in time. She's in a special hospital now I understand"

"Special Hospital?"

Charlotte sounded shocked,

"You mean a Psychiatric Hospital?"

"Yes and its a real shame. She was a pretty little thing."

Charlotte

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph, looking at it and smiling.

"I stole this during the aftermath of my attack"

"You attacked her in the Cullen house?"

I accused,

"Well she was bleeding at the time"

He explained about Bella's accident before handing me the photograph. The girl standing there with Edward was indeed pretty, and she looked very happy while he looked, from his expression, as if he thought he owned her. I passed it to Peter who whistled,

"Nice but a little skinny for my taste".

He passed it on to Jasper and we waited for his comment but I was unprepared for his reaction. He glanced at the photo then studied it more carefully, a look of shock on his face.

"This is Edwards human girlfriend?"

"Was Major. Not any longer."

I saw Jasper swallow nervously before finding his voice again,

"Then I do have a problem. A really big one"

"Why, do you know her?"

He shook his head but I saw the look in his eyes and waited for the words I knew must come,

"No but I've seen her or at least visions of her, since I left the Cullens."

Peter cocked his head,

"You've been having visions of Edward Cullens human girlfriend? That is seriously fucked up Major, even for you."

As he continued to gaze at the photo I suddenly had a thought, a really sick one.

"Major, when did Alice start acting weird?"

He looked up almost absently and I saw him rubbing his thumb over the girls face,

"Oh, I don't know. A few months ago, then she seemed to get worse after Chief Swan was shot."

"Chief Swan?"

Her father" He waved the photograph.

"He was shot?"

Yes. I think she was coming to live with him before the shooting, then it was off and then she insisted on coming anyway to look after him. That's when Edward met her, at school."

"Why didn't you meet her too? You went to the same school"

"Fucking stupid if you ask me, repeating school endlessly"

I stopped him with a scowl,

"Nobody did Peter so shut it"

Jasper continued as if he hadn't heard Peters words.

"We'd left. Alice wanted to get away from the Cullens so we went to Denali. Then things really went to hell."

"So Alice moved you before this Swan girl arrived on the scene?"

"Bella" Garrett put in.

"Thanks Garrett. You moved before Bella Swan moved to Forks?"

"Yes. What's your point Charlotte"

I saw Garrett look at The Majors face and a light of understanding came into his eyes. They flickered to me in query and I raised my eyebrows. Peter noticed and broke in,

"Stop with the silent fucking communication. I'm missing something and you know that pisses me off woman."

Jasper had also looked up at this and although Garrett held out his hand Jasper kept hold of the photo and I saw Garrett smile.

"Stop the fucking grins and give"

Peter was getting annoyed so I got up and walked over to crouch down beside The Major and take the hand that wasn't holding the photograph.

"Jasper"

He looked up at me startled because I rarely used his real name,

"Yes Charlotte?"

"You said you'd seen Bella in a vision?"

"Visions. When I was holed up licking my wounds and feeling really confused and angry."

"And did you feel better afterwards?"

"What? Not another fucking witch woman!"

I glared at Peter and he knew from the look that he'd better shut up pronto. He glared and sat back in his chair folding his arms disgruntled.

"Well did you?"

Jasper nodded still looking confused by my question.

I put my arm around his neck and pulled his face onto my shoulder. The next expression on his face was going to be a very private one and I wanted to keep it that way,

"Jasper, I think this Bella Swan is your true mate and I think Alice Cullen knew that. I think she was determined that you weren't going to be happy and I don't think she wanted you to be able to cope without her. Jasper I think she saw Bella coming and got you out of there so you wouldn't meet her and see for yourself. I also think Alice Cullen tried to destroy you as a man."

"You mean that witch knew and was keeping him from his mate? Fucking bitch!"

I felt Jaspers body tense at my words then work it out for himself.

"She tried to destroy me before I could meet her. But why?"

"Because she could. Because no one could have you if she couldn't. Because as Peter says she's a fucking bitch."

When he'd compose his face Jasper sat back, looking at the photograph then at Garrett who nodded,

"Something made me take that photo and I've no idea why I did it. I haven't looked at it until now and I only remembered it as we sat talking."

"Fate intervening?"

He shrugged,

"Could be. She doesn't like being played with. Alice Cullen may just have found herself the ultimate opponent."

Peter blew out his cheeks,

"So The Major is in love with Edward Cullens ex who is at this moment resident in a Psych hospital in...?"

He looked at Garrett who rubbed his forehead,

"Hell I don't know, I never thought to check. I guess the only way to find out is to shadow her Father, he must visit."

"Hang on just a minute, if we find out where she is remember she's crazy. What do we intend doing next?"

"Get her out Peter."

"Oh right Char. We just waltz in and pick her up like a parcel. I like your plan."

"We need to find out where she is and the best way to get her out."

"Whoa, just a minute. If, and it's a giant if, we get her out what do you intend doing with her? I mean we all have bucket loads of experience with crazy Human Girls."

"Oh I think once she meets The Major she just might decide she prefers him to visions."

"You think she's seen my face too Char?"

"I would think so Major. This mating bond is a two way street remember."

"You're all fucking crazy if you ask me"

"But no one ever does Peter, so shut up."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Charlotte

"We better find somewhere safe to take her if her father's a Cop. We don't want him finding her with us."

Jasper and Garrett nodded their agreement but Peter hadn't finished,

"Charlotte for fuck sake, what are we going to do with a Human Girl? Especially a mad one who's got a Cop for a Daddy who will be hunting for her. We don't need trouble with the Human world."

Peter

They were both mad if they thought we could steal a Human Girl from a Hospital and successfully hide her from the world. Especially a mad one who was probably on medication.

"Listen guys. We need to think about this before we hare off and get ourselves in serious trouble. There are just a few problems we need to sort out first.

1. How do we get her out?

2. How do we get her meds?

3. What the fuck are you going to do with her when we get her?

4. Where do we hide her?

5. How do we keep clear of the manhunt that is going to start the moment she goes missing?

Anyone got any answers cos I'd sure like to hear them?"

The other two looked at me as if I were the crazy one.

Charlotte spoke first,

"What Jasper decides to do with her is his business but we can get her out and if she's on meds we have contacts in the human world who can help with that. We need somewhere safe to hide her away from any manhunt, I'll grant you that"

"Oh thanks, I got one point over then. I was beginning to think I was speaking a strange fucking language here."

"We could bring her here" Charlotte suggested.

"No way. It's too close to the humans and we're known around here as a weird pair as it is. The police would want to check us out if there were even the slightest suggestion she might be in the State. That's the other thing, how do we transport her? Only a girl slung over our backs might be a little fucking noticeable in town!"

Jasper spoke up at last,

"What about the Mountain Cabin? It hasn't been used in a long while and this time of year its out of season so no hikers, or climbers, or hunters."

"There's a reason there are no humans around then Major. It's too fucking cold for them. You want to freeze the girl fine, but otherwise its a stupid idea."

"Its got a stove and a fireplace" Char pointed out

"Yep, but they create smoke that can be seen for miles. Any other great ideas Major?"

"No."

Then Garrett spoke up,

"I may have a solution. I know an old house on Cape Cod Everyone round there thinks it's a recluse who owns it, when in fact I have done so for a very long time. How about we take her there? No one will bother if it's suddenly inhabited and its miles from anyone"

I nodded,

"It's a possibility I guess but we need to get her out and transport her there. It's a long fucking drive for her, about two days solid at least."

Charlotte

Peter wasn't having any of it, from his expression he was convinced we were all off our heads. I tried to bring the conversation back to the details.

We need a plan to get her out though or a hideaway is no use."

Do you plan on smashing your way in? I'm just interested."

Peter was still not convinced.

"No. I thought we might finesse our way in"

"Sounds fucking great but what does it mean exactly?"

"Well let's find out where she is before we decide how"

At last the voice of reason Garrett. I was beginning to think you were as crazy as the rest."

Peter

It was decided that Jaspers presence in Forks was a really bad fucking idea but neither Charlotte or I were known by anyone there, so we got the job. It wasn't long before Chief Swan went out purposefully and quite obviously to visit his daughter. He had a case which Char thought contained fresh clothes, and a huge bunch of flowers. We followed at a distance to Seattle and he finally parked in the grounds of a grim grey stone building taking the flowers and case inside with him.

"Well we know where she is. Now how do we locate her? The building is fucking huge and we can hardly go wandering around calling her name now can we?"

Char smiled at me.

"I'm sure we can come up with something."

I didn't like her tone of voice and looked at her suspiciously but she merely smiled and turned the car around.

"Mission accomplished."

When we got back The Major and Garrett were waiting, eager for news. The Major was still holding the, by now dog-eared, photograph as he did all the time when it wasn't in his shirt pocket.

"Well?"

From his tone of voice I thought Garrett was looking forward to upsetting Alice's plans.

"We followed Chief Swan to a hospital in Seattle but we've no idea where she is inside it."

"But we have a way of finding out."

I looked at Charlotte suspiciously while the other two just looked expectant.

"The Hospital is advertising for a Ward Orderly and I thought..."

I saw her looking at me,

"What the fuck is a Ward Orderly?"

"You just go in, keep the patients quiet, help the nurses, lend a strong arm if its needed. All you have to do is get the routine of the place and work out the best way of extracting her. Meanwhile we will get things organised on the outside"

"If I do this its going to cost you big time Major. Working in a nut house isn't my idea of fun. Anyway, why do I have to be the one on the inside?"

"Peter, who better to go inside a nut house? As you so sweetly put it."

I looked at Charlotte's eager face and threw my hands up in defeat.

"OK When do I start?"

Peter

The interview at Forest Lawns went well, at least I acted the part and they seemed to like me. A week later I started work at the hospital and on the right ward which was great. The place was 'Spooksville', a load of humans sitting around, drooling, or talking to invisible friends, or screaming and punching the walls. I fitted right in! It was a few days before I got a chance to check out the side rooms as my work was mainly in the communal areas. The Head Nurse asked me to check on the patient in Room Four and I wandered over keeping an eye out for Crazy Lou as the staff called him. Every day he tried to ambush at least two staff members and I was waiting for my turn. I'd frighten the little fucker if he tried anything with me! I slid the viewing panel open on Room Four and saw a young girl sitting in a chair staring at the window so I unlocked the door and went in. She never acknowledged anyone was there and I walked over to stand in front of her. Her eyes had a glassy stare and she didn't blink or attempt to look away or round me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Peter

"Bella?" I said but there was no reply so I touched her hand.

The hand slid from under mine but still no other response and I was about to touch her again when a nurse came in,

"Oh good. Bella has therapy and needs taking down to the Treatment Room. Would you escort her Peter?"

I nodded, it would give me a few more minutes with the enigmatic Bella Swan.

"If you take her arm she'll follow you" the nurse instructed and sure enough she did.

We walked along the corridor and out through the locked ward door, which was a pain because I had to unlock and then lock it again, to the elevator. Once inside I tried to speak to her again but she blanked me, I just didn't exist in her world. At the Treatment Room door she was taken from me by a slimy looking Orderly who leered at her before opening the door and pushing her in.

I waited until he shut the door again and spoke to him.

"So what goes on in there?"

"Therapy" he said with a wink.

"What kind of therapy?"

He beckoned me closer,

"The kind the Doctor gives all the pretty young girls here"

His voice was a whisper and his breath foetid but I pretended interest.

"Really? Any chance for us?"

He shook his head disappointed,

"No. Only the Doctor. We're not allowed in the rooms with the girls alone, not for long."

I nodded and tried to look round him to the viewing slot which was open very slightly.

"Can I see?"

"For a small fee" he answered holding his hand out.

I rummaged in my pocket and found a couple of dollar bills which he snatched eagerly, moving away from the door. I peered through the slit that was left open and saw the Doctor undressing Bella who sat passively while he did so. Pulling back, feeling a mixture of sickness and rage, I turned back to the orderly,

"Does he have sex with them?"

"Nah, just touches them up"

"What's he supposed to be doing?"

"Checking the medication, sorting out new treatments, that kind of stuff"

"Does he?"

"Only on those he's not interested in. Her..."

He gestured to the door,

"He keeps as doped up as he can so she's passive. If he cuts it down she starts slashing herself or trying to smash her head against the wall. All over some guy they say. Her father comes in to see her, always goes out gutted cos she's never any better. Now you know why"

He chuckled and licked his lips,

"Pretty little thing 'ain't she?"

I walked away before I could give in to the temptation to smash his brains out on the floor. Whatever feelings I had about The Majors plans, we had to get her out of this nightmare of a place and that Doctor had to die. Simple as that. I decided not to tell The Major what was happening or he'd have gone in and ripped the guys throat out but we needed to move fast, what was happening to that girl just wasn't right. We needed a plan.

Next time I was on duty, Charlie, her father, came to visit. He spoke to me as I was on Door Duty during visiting hours. I could see he was worried about her and it upset me to think of what was happening that he didn't know about. He spoke to the Head Nurse but she gave him the same news as always it seemed.

"No progress but she is quiet."

He nodded sighing, before he went into her room. During my break I checked him out. He sat beside her in another chair holding her hand and talking to her about what was happening at home and with her friends but it was as if he were talking to himself. She gave no sign that she was even aware of his presence and after about an hour he came out, looking weary and even more depressed. One of the younger Nurses came over to talk to him by the door.

"Hello Chief Swan. Any luck with your search?"

"No. It's like he never existed, but I'm going to keep searching. Hows she been?"

The nurse smiled sadly,

"The same. The Doctor was talking about changing her medication but he hasn't done it yet."

He nodded and with a deep sigh waited for her to unlock the door before leaving, shoulders drooping as he walked slowly down the corridor.

Charlotte

I waited for Peter at the motel he was living in, I'd sneaked in because we didn't want any link between him and I in case they linked Bella's disappearance to the orderly. This meant we didn't see each other as often as I would have liked. Jasper was hunting tonight and Garrett too, so I met Peter but he was visibly upset when I got there.

"What's up? You had a row with someone?"

"No. I found out about Bella's treatment."

"And?"

"Apart from a chemical cosh she's being sexually assaulted by her Doctor"

"Oh God. I can't tell Jasper that, he'd go crazy. Can we get her out?"

"We have to Char and soon. He's talking about changing her meds and I dread to think what that might do to her. I'm bringing her out tomorrow night. I'm on night duty and the nurse on with me goes to sleep about eleven so I'm on my own unless there's trouble. Park the truck at the road running along the back of the hospital. I'll climb out the sluice room window and over the wall with her. It's not a difficult climb and she'll be doped up to the eyeballs so she wont struggle. Bring any supplies we need for the journey because once we go I want to get as far as possible as quickly as possible."

"I'll tell Jasper. He'll drive the truck and I'll go on ahead with Garrett to set up for us on Cape Cod. If they see me there with him they wont worry when the place shows signs of being inhabited. Take care Peter"

I kissed him and he held me tight for a few minutes.

"I'll see you soon darlin'"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Peter

The next day I ended up working an afternoon shift, someone had gone off sick so it put us back by one day which I wasn't happy about but there was no way around it. Bella was taken down for therapy again and when she came back she had a memo on her notes changing her medication. Luckily the nurse sent me down to fill the prescription at the Pharmacy so I got a good look at it. Looking at the name of the drug I was none the wiser, fuck knows what it is but I'd make sure I found out. I might need to steal some before we left the next night although if she'd only had it one day it might not matter. As I waited I heard the pharmacists talking.

"Is that for the Swan girl?"

"Yes."

"Isn't it a high dose?"

"She's already on it, he's just upping the dose"

"I'm amazed she functions at all."

"Ours is not to reason why my dear."

I would definitely need to get some before we left so I'd add it to my list. Fuck, this was turning into a nightmare but nothing compared to what Bella Swan was going through poor cow. I'd try to get some info on this drug from the Nurses if I could without seeming suspiciously interested. What I found out scared the crap out of me, it was evil fucking stuff and we'd have to wean her off it slowly and pray she didn't have any of the problems associated with it. If she did, we might find ourselves out of our depth but I pushed that to the back of my mind.

Jasper

Charlotte and Garrett had flown on ahead off us to set up the house for Bella's arrival. She seemed to know what was needed so I left them to it. I bought an old truck from a private seller, the bodywork was battered but the engine was fine and I knew it would get us to Cape Cod. We would hopefully look like a couple of fishermen off on vacation with the rods and stuff I'd also picked up from the same guy. I'd paid cash so he was happy and there would be no paper trail as I used a false name on the log and the truck would be disposed of once we got to our destination. Peter was hoping to be over the wall by about one thirty which gave us a good five hours before Bella's absence would be noticed. That is as long as none of the other patients decided to play up. If they did we would have to reschedule but I would be there with the truck and my fingers crossed. There was something else going on because Peter suddenly pulled his finger out and got plans in place. I'd find out later why, but for now I was just happy to be moving at last.

As the hours ticked by I got more nervous, Peters agitation was telling me that it was vital we got her out now. To be delayed could be costly. Half an hour before our agreed time I drove the truck and parked up behind the hospital. The truck didn't stand out because a lot of staff parked there rather than using the staff car park which was always packed and costly. Turning the engine off I slid down in the seat so I could see the top of the rear wall and waited. The truck clock glowed green in the darkness and the hands went round so slowly almost stopping and I checked with my watch, it was right. Then I heard it, the quietest of whispers which wouldn't have been picked up by a human ear,

"Major, we're coming over."

I got out of the truck, having already removed the interior light bulb, and made my way to the base of the wall.

"Ready here Peter"

"OK I'm coming over."

I looked up and saw his shape appear on the top of the wall before straddling it and then dangling something down from his arms"

"Ready?"

"Go"

He dropped Bella to my waiting arms before leaping from the top himself. When I caught her I expected to feel something but there was nothing, no emotions radiating from her and I checked to make sure she was breathing. Peter touched my arm,

"Hey we don't have time to do a fucking medical now, get driving."

I passed Bella to him and climbed back in starting the engine and driving away as fast as I could without drawing any attention to us. As I drove away I looked at Peter who was stripping off his uniform and changing into a pair of jeans and a combat jacket.

"You get everything?"

I asked him.

"Yeah but it was a bitch getting the drugs."

"Will she need them?"

"Fuck yes. She's on enough to kill a horse. We'll have to wean her off slowly. Still at least she'll be quiet for the journey, I couldn't stop them giving her the new strength this evening but I'll check on how much we can cut down as soon as we get to the house. Major I need to tell you something now that I couldn't before"

Peter

He turned to me, eyes gleaming in the dark,

"What?"

"The doctor back there was...ah...taking advantage of her and any other young girl in his care"

"He raped her?"

The truck came to a sudden halt and my forehead hit the windscreen, luckily it didn't crack.

"Fuck that hurt! Don't' do that. No, he just groped them."

The Major started to turn the truck around but I shouted,

"Hey. Bella first. Creep second. Remember?"

He slowed the turn then headed back the way we should be going.

"You should have told me"

"Oh yeah that would have helped. You go in like a fucking Berserker and rip him to pieces. It would have been real easy to snatch Bella after that. Just drive Major. You can chew my ass off later."

While Jasper drove I kept an eye on our passenger who was laid on the back seat with a load of camping equipment ready to be thrown over her if we were stopped. She looked peaceful enough and she was breathing steadily if a little slower than I had come to expect from humans. A result of the drugs I guessed.

"You know if we get into difficulties with her you might need to call on Carlisle or change her don't you?"

He looked at me again and a cold shiver ran down my spine.

"No. She'll be OK. Changing her is not an option until she's awake."

"OK Just telling you how I see it. Don't rip my head off, I'm on your side remember?"

He nodded but I could see the muscle in his jaw jumping, something it did when he was fired up and ready for serious shit to go down.

Charlotte

The caretaker met us at the house and we made him so nervous he was happy to leave us the keys and go, I didn't want him hanging around or asking awkward questions. We made a couple of journeys to a town a little way off so as not to draw attention and stocked up on everything I could think of for our human charge. Food, drink, clothes, medical kit, toiletries, everything I could imagine we might need then sent Garrett back out again for stupid things like crockery, pans, diesel for the generator and a few other things I'd forgotten. I got a bedroom and bathroom set up for Bella while he went to chop logs for the huge range in the kitchen so we'd have a supply of hot water for bathing, cooking, and washing. It was stressful because I was sure I'd forgotten something but I'd just have to send Garrett out again if I had. Once I was satisfied everything was ready for their arrival we went out to hunt. Steering clear of the closest town we were lucky to come upon a couple of thugs terrorizing an old lady in an alley. They satisfied us so we could now go back and wait for the others.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Peter

We were lucky because we had a good drive, no Police, no Road Blocks, in fact I didn't even hear anything on the local News Stations about an abduction from a hospital and that was odd. By the following lunchtime I would have expected to hear something, they'd had chance to check the hospital just in case she was hiding somewhere. It should be all over the News, look out for girl escapee from Psych Ward but there was nothing. I looked in the mirror quickly and The Major was sitting exactly as he had been for the last few hours, Bella's head on his lap.

"We're going to have to stop soon Major, she needs her med's"

"She's out of it now"

"Yeah but I read up on the stuff and you can't just stop it like that. She has to be weaned off slowly."

He didn't look happy but he could hear the truth in my words so a few miles further on we stopped in a deserted Picnic Area so I could give her a shot.

"I get extra for this you know"

He just looked at me grimly and I knew to shut up. She never even opened here eyes as the needle went in. As I was checking the truck before going back on the road I saw a group of young guys enter the Parking Area in a beat up truck and park to block our exit. There were five of them and they were obviously looking for trouble. I groaned and called to The Major.

"We got ass holes at six o'clock"

He got back out shutting the door loudly making the group look up as they got out of their vehicle. They smiled at us and two at the back got rifles from the flat bed, they made their way over to us slowly and what they thought was menacingly.

"Fuck!"

I walked forward to meet them, hands out

"Look boys we don't want any trouble so just move the truck and we'll go. If you don't you're going to be sorry"

"Oh yeah, why?"

The spokesman was about twenty with bad acne, scrubby stubble, and a missing front tooth and I sighed, we really didn't need this now and I knew The Major was on a short fuse.

"Really, you don't want to take us on. Someone's going to get hurt"

"Yeah, you"

I was pretty close to losing my temper too as The Major walked forward to stand at my side

"Hey looks like we got two tough guys" spotty face said with a laugh.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with" The Major said in his calmest, 'the shits about to hit the fan', voice.

The guys looked at each other and laughed so I glanced at The Major,

"I'll take the two on the left, you can have the others"

He nodded and looked back as the two at the back cocked their rifles.

"You think that should intimidate us? I asked with a grin."I'm going to enjoy this"

I rubbed my hands together as the front guys moved forward fast or so they thought. I had two by the throat before they'd taken three paces and The Major had the two with the rifles similarly held. The one still at liberty took one look and ran but was brought down by one of his friends who I threw at him.

"Now, I told you it was a bad fucking idea but you just wouldn't listen so here's a lesson for you."

I snapped the arms of the one I still held before closing on the two still trying to get up. They got similar treatment and I turned to see The Major ram the rifle in one of his guys mouth breaking his teeth and making him choke. He threw that one down and picked up the other one whose neck he'd been standing on and was subsequently choking.

"My friend warned you. You should have listened."

He threw the guy backwards and he hit a tree fast and heavy enough to send branches flying into the air. The guy hung by one arm which had been speared by a broken branch, screaming for help as we got back in the truck and drove off.

"They just don't fucking listen"

I shook my head pushing their truck aside with our bull bars before getting back on the highway.

The rest of the journey was uneventful although Bella had started to get restless. How she could move with the amount of drugs she had in her I couldn't even begin to imagine. The house looked like just the kind of place we needed, off the beaten track and an added bonus close by the ocean. I saw smoke rising from the chimney and Charlotte, who'd heard our engine, standing by the door waiting for us. God she looked good, I'd missed her.

"Hey, mind on business Captain"

I hated it when he read my emotions!

Charlotte

I waited till they stopped then ran down to kiss Peter, I'd missed him. As I pulled away I saw blood stains on his sleeve,

"You have trouble or been hunting?"

He looked down,

"Some ass holes tried to take us on"

"Oh any still alive?"

"Yeah, but with a few bits not working too well for now"

I smiled at his reply then opened the back door to see the girl we'd taken all this trouble over. She lay twitching on the back seat, head in Jaspers lap.

"She been like this long?"

He nodded

"Too long. She's worrying me"

I picked her up as he slid her out gently and took her in and up to the room I'd prepared for her. Before putting her to bed I bathed her, leaving the guys to hunt, they needed to after so long. After clearing her up I dressed her in new pyjamas and put her to bed. Then I went and got the medication Peter had stolen from the hospital dispensary. It was as I feared, much too strong for her, Garrett had downloaded and printed out as much information on the drug as he could find and I knew we were going to have a hard time getting her off them without any lasting side effects.

Her eyes started to flicker and then opened although I doubted she saw me. I got a beaker of juice and put it to her lips and she drank robotically. When it was empty I tried her on some yogurt and she managed that which relieved me. I was hoping she'd be able to eat or we were going to have to set up a drip and none of us were really qualified or able to do that although we'd have managed somehow. She struggled to sit up so I helped her into a chair and she rested her hands on the arms of the chair and stared at the wall. I thought stimulation might help so I turned the chair to face the window. She could see trees, and the sky, with birds flying across to the sea. I sat beside her and chatted, telling her my name and where she was but got no response. I wasn't expecting one yet, it was early days, but I wanted her to get used to the sound of my voice.


	15. Chapter 15

Chap Fifteen

Charlie

I got a call from the Hospital at midday asking me to come in. Thinking maybe there had been a breakthrough I arranged cover at work and drove straight there. The Doctor met me at the Reception Desk and took me through to his office and from the look on his face I knew this wasn't going to be good news and I braced myself.

"Ah Chief Swan, I'm afraid we have a problem."

"What? What's happened?"

"It's a little delicate. Did Bella have a boyfriend?"

I had no idea where this was going but I answered anyway.

"Yes, that's why she's here. They broke up a long time ago. Why?"

"Bella has been taken from the hospital."

"What? When? How?"

"Please Chief Swan calm down. It will be much easier if you remain calm."

I considered punching his supercilious face but I kept seated, for now.

"Sometime last night Bella was taken from her room and removed from the Hospital Grounds."

"How did they get her out? You have security and huge walls."

"Yes, never the less she has disappeared from the hospital. We have no idea how but we are looking for her escape route".

"What about her? You've put an alert out for her?"

"Ah, No, not yet. We thought it better to see how she got out first and determine if you might know who took her"

"My Daughter was taken from a Secure Ward, in a Secure Hospital, and you haven't put out an alert for her?"

He shook his head and I stood up,

"Right, I want the police here now, and the FBI"

"FBI? Is that really necessary?"

"Too fucking right it is. My daughters been kidnapped. She may already be over the state line. And as for you...just wait... I'll have your job for this"

Bella was gone! Who had taken her? Edward Cullen? There was no one else and I vowed to find him and his elusive family if it took the rest of my life.

As soon as the FBI were involved I'd give them all the information and they could trace him and his family and get my daughter back.

Jake

When the phone rang I was in bed and it woke me up. I heard Billy's voice then he shouted my name and it sounded urgent.

"Jake get Sam and the wolves now, you need to get to the Hospital. Charlie's on the phone. Someone's snatched Bella and he thinks its Edward Cullen."

I was phasing before he finished talking and communicating with the rest of the pack. Sam and the others arrived before Billy put the phone down.

"Bella was taken from the Hospital in the night and the idiot Doctor tried to keep it quiet. Charlie thinks it might have been the Cullen boy. Get over there and see if there's a trail, but steer clear of the Cops. He's talking about involving the FBI so we need to move fast."

We hit the road straight away, it wouldn't take us long to run there through the forested areas and it was a lot quicker than driving the long way round.

When we got to the hospital there were several Police Cruisers parked up so we were wary. Sam and I went to the base of the walls and tried to find her scent. At the rear we came across several trails. Two vampires and Bella but then we lost them, they had transport. If it was vampires then it was the Cullens and we needed to find them. I phased back and found a phone booth so I could report back to Billy on the Res. He cursed at our words,

"We need to find the Cullens Jake, before anything happens to Bella."

"Any ideas?" I asked him

There was a silence and then he came back on,

"Harry's going to check with all the other Tribes he has contacts with. We'll try to get them on the look out for the Cullens. In the meantime you get back, unless you can pick up the trail again."

"No, they've got wheels. Can't track a car very far, but I'll stay around, see if I can speak to Charlie. Tell him what we're doing"

"Be careful Jake. Don't give too much away."

"I won't, don't worry. I'll send the others back."

I dressed and went to the Cop standing at the entrance to the hospital. He looked me up and down before asking what my business was. I told him I was here to see Chief Swan and after much grumbling he got Charlie on the phone so I could talk to him. Once he knew it was me, he arranged for me to be escorted to him.

"What are you doing here Jake? You heard?"

"Billy sent me. He wanted you to know he's contacting all the other Tribes we have dealings with, see if any of them know anything about the Cullens."

"Well that's more than they're doing here. The local police refuse to call in the FBI because there's no proof it was a kidnap or that she's crossed state lines. The girl's so doped up she could hardly put one foot in front of the other and they think she climbed out!"

"You think it was Edward Cullen?"

"Who else Jake?"

Billy

After speaking to Jake, Harry and I got busy on the phones, we worked on a cascade system so word got around very fast and we were hopeful someone had seen or heard of the Cullens, if only Carlisle. It wasn't long before we got a lead. I heard from a Tribal Elder in Alaska who knew of the Cullens.

"We have Cold Ones up here too, I think they are friends of your Cullens and they had visitors who sound like the family you're looking for, up to recently. From all we heard they went abroad about a month ago."

"All of them?"

"Yes and one of our Cold Ones too. Tanya Denali. I think she's hooked up with one of your vampires."

"Do you have any idea where they went?"

"No but I can find out. Give me a few hours Billy."

I told Harry and he cursed,

"If the Cullens left a month ago then they didn't take Bella"

"But it was vampires, who else is there?"

"What about the female we keep chasing away?"

"No. Jake would have recognised her scent."

"He should have recognised the scent if it was a Cullen"

"True. Lets wait and see first."

"If the Cullens were in Alaska, maybe Bella is up there."

"Not if they've gone abroad. I'm not sending anyone up there until we know a bit more"


	16. Chapter 16

**Now to catch up with the ****Cu****llen family, or at least part of it.**

Chapter Sixteen

Carlisle

After some time in Denali I thought it might be good to know how Bella Swan was, so I asked Alice to look but she refused.

"I promised Edward I wouldn't look for her Carlisle and I will keep that promise. She's a human girl, she'll get over Edward"

After Alice's words there was nothing we could do and as Alice seemed to be getting over her bad experience with Jasper I decided it might be good for the family to get away totally, get out of the country for a while. It would be good for Edward too, Europe I thought, he could play his piano. Maybe go to a Music Academy in Vienna or Prague, somewhere he could forget about Bella, Forks, and the whole thing. I had a feeling that Tanya might join us, they had become very close over the past few months. When I suggested to Edward that we move to Europe he hesitated and I wondered if he was still thinking about Bella. Tanya looked at him, waiting for a response, I knew she was wondering if he was ready to say goodbye to Bella for ever, Start a new life with her? He looked at me for direction but I just shrugged, it was down to him and him alone. He hesitated and Tanya turned away but then he took her hand and pulled her close,

"Coming to Vienna with me beautiful?"

She smiled and kissed him,

"Sure Edward. Why not"

He saw Esme and Alice smiling broadly but I knew he could see I wasn't sure about his decision. But it was his life not mine and he obviously couldn't live it with a human, trying to keep her safe and never knowing where the next danger would come from. A life with an equal would be much better for him or at least that's what I hoped.

Once we'd made the move I couldn't be happier with the way things had worked out, Edward was playing his piano again, even teaching a little, and he and Tanya had finally married. A small ceremony in a little Church here in Vienna which Alice had organised. Emmett and Rose were off on their travels again but Alice stayed with us. She seemed to think she would find someone here to replace Jasper. I was sad they hadn't made it work but they were such opposites I was surprised the relationship had lasted as long as it had. I had tried to make discreet inquiries about Bella Swan but there was little information I could get without giving my details and that I didn't want to do, that life was over for all of us. Esme and I were spending our time visiting all the Historical Buildings and I knew she was getting ideas for the house we were buying just outside the city.

When the phone rang Alice picked it up and listened for a few minutes without speaking then she turned to me,

"Trouble Carlisle. The U.S Police are trying to track us down"

"Why?"

The last thing we needed was trouble with law enforcement,

"Bella Swan has been snatched from a hospital and her father suspects Edward."

"Well I'll have to speak to him and put him right,"

"That's not all"

"There's more?"

"The local Tribe are nosing around Tanya's trying to find out if their visitors were us, and when we left."

"That's not a problem. They'll find out we left long before Bella was taken. I assume she was taken recently?"

"Yes, about three days ago."

I needed to speak to Charlie and let him know we had nothing to do with Bella's disappearance and get the wolves off our trail. I knew it was the Quileutes who instigated the trace in Alaska. I rang the Police Department in Forks but he wasn't there so I rang his cell phone hoping he hadn't changed his number,

"Chief Swan"

"Charlie its Carlisle Cullen here"

"Where's my daughter?"

"I have no idea. We left the country three months ago Charlie."

"Edward too?"

"Yes in fact he got married a few weeks ago. I just heard about Bella and that you thought we might be responsible. I have to tell you Charlie that I would never countenance such a thing but I hope you find her soon."

"Where are you Dr Cullen?"

"In Europe but I'll speak to the Police running the investigation if it will help."

"Do you know who might have taken her?"

"I'm sorry Charlie but No. I'm sorry I can't help you any further."

Charlie

Well that was one theory down the tubes. Carlisle had spoken to the local Police and satisfied them that none of his family could have been involved. The problem was that if the Cullens weren't involved then I had no idea who could have taken her or why? It was a mystery and with every day she stayed missing there was less chance of getting her back. She could be abroad herself by now, I might never see her again or know what happened to her. Billy rang with the same information Carlisle had given me,

"No chance of it being the Cullens. They flew out of the country weeks ago"

"Yeah, Carlisle rang. Edward Cullen got married too so he's hardly likely to have taken Bella."

"Oh, he rang! Well good, at least we can rule them out. We wont stop looking Charlie"

"Thanks Billy. I'll let you know if I hear anything."

Carlisle

I was concerned about Bella's disappearance, after all she had been family if only for a short time so I called Alice back in.

"Why didn't you see Bella in the hospital or taken?"

"Edward asked me to stop looking so I did."

"Who took Bella, Alice? Do you know?"

"Carlisle, if we start getting involved with Bella Swan again it will lead to disaster for the family."

"But do you know who took Bella?"

"I don't look for her future Carlisle. I stay away from it."

She turned and opened the door when I stopped her with a last question.

"Do you know who is involved Alice? And if so, should we be concerned?"

She didn't answer, just walked out and shut the door firmly behind her. I was sure if we were in danger as a result of Bella's abduction she would warn us and I had to be satisfied with that.

Alice

Bella Swan was a bigger nuisance than I had thought. Of course Jasper had to be involved in her disappearance, I'd tried fighting fate and lost yet again, so I wasn't going to get involved in his affairs and I didn't want to know what he was doing. Liar, of course I did, I wasn't prepared to give up just like that. He was my creation and I would determine what happened to him. At least none of the others had thought of him in relation to Bella but then why should they? He'd never even met her. Carlisle was going to be busy soon with his new job in one of the larger Vienna hospitals and the new house that would be theirs in a couple of weeks. Edward and Tanya were happy, and Rose and Emmett somewhere exotic enjoying yet another honeymoon so there was just little me and no one would be looking too closely at what I was doing.

Charlie

When I got home I found Billy waiting in the truck with dinner for me, courtesy of Sue Clearwater. While I dished some up for myself Billy poured beers for us and he sat with me while I ate.

"Any more news Charlie?"

I shook my head and swallowed a mouthful of Fish Casserole, it had been a long time since I'd eaten a meal and enjoyed it and I had no intention of talking until I'd finished this.

"Charlie we might have some news for you but it's very complicated."

That got my attention and I looked at him waiting for more,

"Finish your meal and we'll talk. I'm waiting for Harry to join us."

He turned up as I finished my second plateful and I threw the dishes in the sink for later, getting another beer for us all as I ushered them through to the lounge.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Charlie

"OK Billy. Lets hear it."

He looked at Harry who coughed and then reluctantly started to talk,

"Charlie, we've got something to tell you that you are going to find very hard to believe but please let me finish before saying anything. It will all become clear soon enough."

I nodded,

"OK Fair enough, I'm listening.

"Jake and Sam have tracked Bella as far as Minneapolis."

"And how did they do that if the police can't? Do you know more than you're telling me?"

"Yes, but we can't tell the police how we know"

"Why the hell not?"

"Charlie. We used a combination of information from other Tribal Elders which they wouldn't give to the police, and our noses"

"Noses? What's that supposed to mean? I have to tell you I'm in no mood for riddles so spit it out before I get my gun and shoot the pair of you."

"Charlie, you know the Tribal Legends of the Quileutes?"

"Are we talking about those stupid Wolf Legends? Because my patience is more or less exhausted and I don't want to play word games with you two."

"Its not a game Charlie, its deadly serious. Jake and Sam are two of our Wolf Pack and they are following up on all sightings of a truck we think was parked at the back of the hospital when Bella disappeared."

"Wolf pack? Sam Uley and Jake are wolves? OK enough. Get out both of you."

"Charlie listen. Does it matter how we find her as long as we do?"

"I guess not but keep the fairy stories out of it. Minneapolis you say? Any idea where they're headed?"

"No we're just following up. It could be anywhere"

"Do you know who took her?"

"Not exactly Charlie and if you ask for any more information I have to tell you that any answers will put you in danger"

"'If I tell you I'll have to kill you' that kind of thing? Very funny Billy. Who took Bella?"

"We don't know Charlie. It wasn't the Cullens."

"I already know that Billy, but you said not exactly, what exactly is it that do you know?"

"Charlie you really don't want to know the answer to that question if you don't believe in the wolves."

"Try me"

"OK you asked for it. We think she was taken by vampires."

"Fuck! That's it. You're as crazy as loons. Not funny Billy. Not funny at all."

"I said you wouldn't believe us."

"Vampires? Cloaks, sharp teeth, turn into bats? Too right I don't believe you. Its utter rubbish"

"No cloaks, no sharp teeth, no turning into bats, but they exist and they lived here, you knew them. Stood up for them in fact."

"Oh Shit! Are we talking about the Cullens. Billy you need to see someone, I know you didn't like them but please, vampires?"

"Whether you believe me or not is immaterial. We can find her if you let us."

"You really believe all this shit don't you Billy? And you too Harry?"

They both nodded, faces set and serious.

"OK, if your boys, or wolves, or whatever the hell you want to call them, find my daughter I'll be eternally grateful just no more vampire stories please."

"OK Charlie, just as you like. We'll keep in touch when the boys find anything out. We will find her and get her back."

"Yeah? Going in with garlic and Holy Water I suppose."

"We have our weapons Charlie. Don't dismiss stories and Legends just because you choose not to believe them."

After they'd gone I sat nursing another beer and wondering if there was something in the water on the Reservation. Not only had they started believing their own legends, they were making up spooky monsters too. Mind you...No...Quileutes...wolves?...legends?... vampires? Shit! I'd be as crazy as they were soon.

I went upstairs and booted up Bella's computer, hoping one day she'd be back to use it herself. I waited for it to connect to the internet then started typing in 'Quileute Legends' but after a couple of letters it came up, Bella must have checked the same thing out and I wondered why? There were various hits and some showed she too had checked them out so I followed the trail she had. I read for over an hour and the more I read the more amazed I became. Looking round the room I saw a book laying on top of her dresser and picked it up. It was about the Quileute Legends and two pages had creased corners to bookmark them. Opening the book I sat on her bed and read about The Cold Ones. Vampires, just like Billy and Harry had said. Was it true? Did Bella know something about these Legends? I'd drunk too much to drive to the Reservation tonight but I was going first thing in the morning to speak to Harry and Billy again.

Billy

I saw the Cruiser park up and rang Harry to let him know Charlie was here. As I wheeled to the door he knocked and walked in looking terrible, as if he hadn't slept all night and I guessed he hadn't.

"Billy. Is Harry here?"

"No but he will be in a minute. You look terrible Charlie, did you get any sleep?"

"No, but I did a shit load of research and found out a few things."

Harry came in then and made coffee for us before sitting at the kitchen table.

"I went on the internet after you left last night to look up the Quileute Legends"

I looked at Harry who shrugged,

"Well, I wasn't the first person to look them up on that computer, so I followed Bella's trail. She knew about the wolves didn't she?"

"Yes Charlie. Jake told her."

"Did she know about the Cold Ones too?"

"Yes she did."

"Did she know the Cullens were vampires?"

"Yes she did."

"But she still went out with Edward, still went to the Cullen house. Why didn't you tell me or stop her?"

"We tried Charlie. Jake tried, but she was in love with Edward Cullen despite knowing he was a vampire."

"Why did the Cullens leave?"

"We don't know Charlie. The only person who can answer that question is Bella."

"Any more news on her?"

Charlie looked hopeful for a moment before I replied.

"No but Jake should be calling in soon. They've been on the road all night."

"As wolves?"

"Yes. Its the only way to track them at speed but they still have to rely on reports from other Tribes, they can't differentiate car smells or at least not well enough."

"I don't understand how Bella stayed safe among a pack of vampires"

"Coven Charlie, not pack."

"Whatever."

"The only theory we have is that because she was under Edwards protection and the Cullens were abiding by the treaty."

"Treaty? What damn Treaty?"

"We made a treaty with Carlisle Cullen many years ago. He could stay here as long as he or any of his family didn't bite a human."

"Bite a human! It just gets worse. But they left, all of them"

"Yes. But they never harmed Bella"

"Leaving her did that Billy and one day they'll pay for that. In the meantime I want my daughter back. If she's been taken by other vampires does that mean she's in more danger?"

"I have no answer to that question Charlie. If they were going to kill her they wouldn't have bothered taking her from the hospital. They could have done it there. There's something else going on but I don't know what."

"NO, me neither but I will find out."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Charlotte

It had been a week now and Bella was slowly coming out of her stupor with few side effects although she did have tremors. I'd kept the guys out because I wanted time for her to get used to my presence, too many people would only have overwhelmed her and she might have retreated once more. When she was deeply asleep I went out to give them a progress report or get food for her and when she was conscious I helped her bathe and wash her hair. She had flinched at my cold touch the first few times but now she seemed to accept it. Her eyes had lost the glassy stare although they didn't stay on anything for more than a few seconds, wandering around but seeing nothing clearly. She was eating and drinking and was losing the yellow pallor that made her look so much worse. Once I'd allowed Jasper in to see her while she slept but he seemed distressed to see her so ill so I refused the next time he asked and he didn't argue.

"She's scared, and confused, and angry, and lost, all at the same time" he explained.

I nodded, understanding why she would be and why it would upset him so much, but one problem at a time, tiny steps were needed if we were going to help Bella recover.

Bella

I'd been moved, this wasn't the same place, it didn't smell the same and the people were different. I was losing my dream world of Edwards ghostly face and my Lion God taking his place, and it hurt. I wanted my drug induced world where nothing hurt and nobody could touch me but it was fading. The Nurse who looked after me was the same every time I opened my eyes and she tried to make eye contact but I was too smart for that, I just let mine wander around the room. The place wasn't like a Hospital room and I could smell the sea and hear birds. Was this a new dream world? Would Edward walk through the door soon with that smile that had warmed my frozen heart once upon a time or would his place be taken by my new fantasy man? The food was better and the drinks tasted of something for the first time. I didn't want to wake up but it seemed I was being forced to, a little at a time.

The first time I was really aware of my surroundings was frightening, I closed my eyes hoping when I opened them again everything would have recaptured the dreamlike quality I was used to, but it didn't. The woman was still there and smiled at me as I opened my eyes.

"Hello Bella. I'm Charlotte. Are you feeling better?"

I ignored her words, I liked the silence which was broken by only the birds. I didn't want to talk, or be talked to, but I couldn't stop her words sinking into my brain,

"Bella, you aren't in hospital any longer and I'm going to stay with you until you feel well enough to leave this room"

Leave the room? Was she mad? I never wanted to leave this room. If I left I would have to join the world again and I had no intention of doing that. I wanted to stay here in my own little world, why was she forcing me to join in the world again? It wasn't fair. I heard a door close in another part of the house or whatever this was, so there were other people here, why did I never see them? Was it a hospital trying to trick me? It didn't smell like it but you could never tell, they were sneaky the Doctors.

Charlotte

I knew Bella was more aware than she let on and I knew she didn't want to rejoin the real world where there was no Edward waiting for her, but she would see she had to eventually. I took to reading while she slept and I knew she watched me sometimes when she assumed I thought she was still asleep. She took more control of herself, washing her own hair, getting dressed unaided, picking her food up by herself.

I took a chance one day and left her alone in the bathroom knowing I could get to her before she could hurt herself should she try but she showered and dressed herself, even brushing her hair before she came back into the bedroom.

"Would you like to go for a walk Bella? It's a beautiful day?"

She shook her head but she did look out of the window.

The next day we did the same, she still refused to go out of the room but she moved closer to the window. Every day we got a little closer and she did a little more for herself, even choosing her own clothes after I deliberately put out things I'd noticed she hated to wear. Eventually she sat right by the window and peeked out. It was overcast and Peter was outside mending the truck which had developed a rattle under the hood last time I went shopping in it. She watched him from behind the curtain for a long time then turned to me,

"Who's that?"

"My husband Peter,"

She looked back at him.

"What's he doing?"

"Mending the truck I hope."

"Rose was good with cars" she said then started to cry.

I went over and put my arms around her.

"It's OK to cry Bella, when you lose someone, but you can't hide from the pain."

She looked up at me,

"How do you know so much Charlotte? If it hurts too much its better to hide"

"No Bella, you just hurt those who love you."

She closed her eyes and refused to talk for the rest of the day but I would try again tomorrow, and the next day, and the next, until she talked to me. We'd made progress and I was happy.

Jasper

Bella was awake upstairs, I could feel her emotions, she was still in terrible emotional pain but she was curious too and that was a new thing. I heard the conversation between her and Charlotte and wanted to rush in and comfort her, but I would do as Char asked and stay away. Peter and I spent our time hunting, or rebuilding the truck, or riding while Garrett left for a while. He seemed to get nervous staying in one place too long but had promised to return in a few weeks. Time passed slowly but I was content, I knew Bella was in the best of hands and away from that Hospital. Thinking of the hospital made me think of the Doctor who had molested her and I decided to go back and visit him. Charlotte thought if Bella knew the house was empty she might be persuaded to come downstairs, so we set off to "visit" with the Doctor.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Bella

When I woke up the next morning the house was very quiet and it felt empty, as if there were no people in it. Getting up I looked out of the window and saw that the truck which was usually parked in view was gone. Had they left me here on my own? Where was Charlotte? She was always here with me,

"Charlotte?"

I heard her voice from outside,

"Hello Bella, it's a beautiful day why don't you join me down here? There's no one else here I promise."

"Where is Peter?"

"He's gone away for a few days so it's just you and me. Come on, get dressed and join me. I'll get your breakfast ready."

I hadn't heard anyone else and it did look lovely in the garden so I decided to trust her. I closed my eyes for a few seconds remembering Edward in the sunlight, how beautiful he looked as his skin sparkled. I'd missed him so much that it hurt and I wrapped my arms around my chest, I couldn't go through all that pain again so I opened my eyes and pushed the memory away.

Charlotte

I waited for Bella at the bottom of the stairs, she came down cautiously, looking around as she did so as if expecting someone to jump out on her. Seeing me she smiled hesitantly,

"It's a huge house, is it yours?"

I shook my head,

"Unfortunately no, its owned by a friend who offered us the use of it."

I held out my hand in encouragement, she took it and I led her through into the kitchen where I'd laid out fresh juice and scrambled eggs with toast. She looked at it and I saw her breath the aroma,

"Peter has gone?"

"I told you he had"

"I know but people lie all the time so why should you be any different. There's been someone else here too, have they gone?"

"Yes. There's just you and I here and they will ring before they come back so you'll know. After breakfast perhaps you'd like to take a walk in the garden."

She sat down and eat slowly still eyeing the door suspiciously,

"Will you come out with me?"

This was our first hurdle, if I went out into the sunshine she would know straight away what I was, but then she had to find out sooner rather than later.

"Yes Bella I will."

Bella

I washed up my plate and glass while Charlotte watched smiling, then taking her hand again I walked slowly to the door. The air smelled of cut grass and the ocean and suddenly I wanted to be out in the sunshine. At the thresh hold Charlotte hesitated,

"Bella there's something you need to know about me."

I turned suspicious eyes on her,

"I knew it, you're a nurse and this is a special clinic"

I was about to make a bolt for the stairs when she laughed and it reminded me of Alice Cullens tinkling laughter.

"No Bella I'm not and it isn't. But when I step outside you will know what I am."

At first I was bewildered, what did she mean? But then I thought of my memory of Edward and I pulled my hand out of hers and stepped back,

"You're a vampire. I should have known, cold skin, ethereal beauty..."

I peered into her eyes,

"You're wearing contact lenses. What colour are your eyes?"

She looked embarrassed,

"Yes Bella I am a vampire like the Cullens, but I'm not a vegetarian. My eyes are red but I promise I wont hurt you. I'm trying to help you for a friend"

"Edward? You are a friend of Edward? Where is he? Is he coming back?"

She shook her head and I sighed,

"Of course not, why would he? After all he said I still expect him to care. I'm even more stupid than I thought. Sorry Charlotte."

I took her hand again and we walked outside together. I watched as the suns rays sparkled off her diamond hard skin and it reminded me painfully of Edward again. As I thought about him I remembered what she had said,

"You said you're helping a friend?"

"Yes. Someone who cares about your welfare. Someone who cares about you."

I laughed scornfully,

"You want me to believe that there's a vampire out there who cares about me? I know I've been mentally unbalanced but not that much. Try again unless...No, why would he send a stranger? Did Carlisle send you?"

I shook my head,

"No Bella. It wasn't a Cullen"

Not a Cullen! Then who? I racked my brain but came up blank. I wanted to ask her who but I was scared to hear the answer. Walking across the freshly cut grass and listening to the waves rolling onto shore I realized I felt peaceful for the first time since Edward had left but I had to know.

"Who? Who are you helping me for?"

Charlotte

I didn't know how to explain, or what to say. She should find out for herself and the reasons behind his help but it would be difficult, I could hardly refuse to tell her anything or she'd think I was hiding things from her. I glanced over to see her watching seagulls wheeling overhead.

"I wish I were a bird so I could just fly away"

"Where would you fly to Bella?"

She looked at me confused,

"To?"

"Yes. Where would you fly to?"

She shook her head and smiled a wry smile,

"I hadn't thought that far ahead Charlotte. The idea was to just fly away but I don't know where to."

"Do you mean fly away from here or fly away from your life? If you don't like where you are then that's fine but you can't run from life Bella. It doesn't work like that, you just carry your life with you, it's always there however long and however far you run."

She laughed,

"Now you sound like a Head Doctor, very profound. Haven't you ever wanted to leave your life behind and just run?"

She'd got me there!

"Yes but having tried it I realize it's an impossible task, so I can speak from experience"

"What were you running from?"

"A very unhappy home life with a mother who was weak, and a father who beat us."

"So how come running away didn't help?"

"That's how I got caught and changed into what I am today"

"Oh."

Bella

Charlotte made a lot of sense and I knew she was right, I couldn't run from my life or the hurtful memories, they would stay with me. All I could do was to try to make the rest of my life happier which brought me back to the question of my Fairy Godmother. The person who'd sent Charlotte to wake me with a kiss, so to speak. I looked at her questioningly and she sighed,

"OK Bella I guess you have a right to know who is helping you although it won't make any sense to you. Do you remember what happened before... the Cullens left?"

She'd been about to say Edward and I was grateful that she refrained from saying his name out loud. It had always hurt more when I heard his name spoken.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Someone found out what happened and feels responsible, wants you to be happy again, is trying to make amends."

I thought about this clue, who would feel guilty for Edward and the family leaving? Alice possibly, she should have seen what would happen at my party, Carlisle or Esme for not staying, or at least saying goodbye, Emmett for leaving without a word. But she'd said it wasn't a Cullen, Emmett wasn't a Cullen nor was Rose really but I doubted she'd feel guilty about hurting me. She'd have been glad I was out of their lives.

"My brain isn't working too well yet Charlotte."

She smiled and her cell phone rang,

"Sorry Bella I wont be a minute, it might be the guys saying they are on their way home."

She turned away and spotting a path through the trees towards the beach I left her. I wanted to see the ocean, feel the waves break against my bare feet, and feel the warm sand between my toes. As I walked on I realized she'd told me it was a guy. "The guys" she'd said. Emmett? After Edward he was my favourite, his sunny disposition and warm hugs always made me feel wanted and cherished. His disappearance had hit me hardest of the family, harder even than Alice. I'd loved Emmett like a big brother and I thought he loved me like a little sister. Just showed how much I knew!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Bella

I walked out of the trees onto the beach which was long and deserted and I felt like a castaway on a desert island. The sand was soft and warm when I bent down to run it through my fingers so I slipped off my shoes and ran down to the breakers feeling happier than I could remember. I'd always found the sound of the ocean restful and I sat with my toes in the cold water looking out to a large yacht that was sailing by at a distance. I wondered if anyone on there had seen me and wondered who I was and why I was sitting there. Hearing footsteps on the beach I turned to see Charlotte walking towards me,

"Sorry about that Bella it was a f..."

She stopped talking, looking at the yacht which had stopped moving, it must have anchored off shore for some reason and I saw a dinghy coming towards the shore. Charlotte would be worried because it was sunny and she couldn't afford to be seen by the humans out in the sunshine, sparkling merrily. She grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet and pushed me towards the trees.

"Run Bella and don't stop until you get to the house. Hide in the basement and lock the door. Go now"

I looked at her shocked but it was obvious she wasn't playing around. I turned and ran as fast as I could praying I wouldn't trip over a root or something as I went.

Charlotte

Something about that yacht gave me the shivers and I didn't like the dinghy heading our way either. Sending Bella back to the house first was a precaution until I knew who was coming to visit. I wished the guys were back but I hadn't heard from them yet. I backed into the trees and climbed one to get a good view of the people in the dinghy. As they got closer I was able to see their faces more clearly and felt shivers run down my spine, How had she known we were here? I had to protect Bella and the only way I could do that would be to confront them, hoping they hadn't seen her slight figure beside me. It was a long shot but it was also all I had. Jumping down I waited in the shadow of the trees for the boat to land. There were only three occupants, two were obviously soldiers, but the other was Nathan, Maria's right hand man since The Major escaped. As they dragged the boat up onto the sand I realized they knew about Bella. Why else would they need a boat? They could have easily swam ashore and taken me back with them. Cursing I turned and ran up the path but before I got half way I heard Bella scream. They must have dropped some soldiers off before rounding the headland, soldiers who had come upon Bella as she ran for the safety of the house.

I turned unsure what to do when I heard her scream again, a high pitched agonised scream and I turned rushing headlong towards her cries but fearing I would be too late to prevent what I knew was about to happen. I cursed myself for not keeping her safely by my side. A soldier rushed past me and I heard snarls and shouted commands coming from ahead of me as I slumped to the ground, defeated. I saw a pair of boots step into view and heard a soft Southern accent,

"Charlotte, its been a long time girl. I take it from the noise that the boys are away. What a pity but you'll make excellent bait. Take her"

I was lifted up by two of the accompanying soldiers and dragged reluctantly back to the house. There was no sign of Bella although I looked for her. Gazing at Nathan I saw the grin on his face,

"Don't worry she's alive. It would be an instant death sentence for anyone who killed her. She's too valuable."

"So where is she?"

"That's no concern of yours. How long are my old comrades going to be away?"

I just looked at him, waiting for the pain to start and I wasn't disappointed. After losing three fingers I told him they weren't due back until the following day. I knew he wouldn't have believed me if I 'd offered information straight away. My fingers were thrown back to me and I fused them back on but they would be stiff and painful until properly reattached which could take a day or two depending if I got a chance to hunt or not. Fingers were the least of my worries now. I wanted to see Bella, make sure she was OK or as OK as she could be under the circumstances but Nathan made sure I was taken straight to the yacht with four soldiers, leaving him with the rest to bring Bella aboard.

On board the yacht I was taken to a cabin below the waterline with no port holes or lighting and left there. I listened for the dinghy to return with Bella but it was much later I heard the bump as it brushed against the yachts hull. I heard footsteps coming my way and heaved a sigh of relief as the door was opened and I saw Bella pushed in by the light of the gangway. Her face was bruised and her lip split but she was alive and that was the best I could have hoped for although I had no idea why Maria should want Bella. How did she even know about the girl? I smelled a rat, and the only rats who knew about her were the Cullens, but I couldn't work out why they would tell Maria about Bella and more importantly how they knew where she was. Unless it was us she was looking for and Bella was just an extra prize. The guys would be back later tonight and I hoped they would realize what had happened. I'd left a message on the tree I was watching from and I knew they would find it if Nathan hadn't. For now we could only wait and survive.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Peter

The Doctor had proved easy to find, the prick came out into the Car Park alone swinging his briefcase and I looked at The Major who shook his head indicating I should stay put, he got all the fucking fun! After a very short conversation, well I guess it was very one sided too as The Major had his hand round the Doctors throat the whole time. I saw the guy fly through the air to crash onto the hood of his very expensive Sports Car. He tried to push himself up and I groaned,

"Bad fucking move."

The Major was on him in a second and the guy went flying again, this time he hit the brick wall head first with a wet thump and dropped boneless to the ground. I watched but he didn't move again and from the angle of his head I guessed he'd broken his neck. He really should have been more careful where he walked!

I waited for The Major to saunter over

"I think he got the fucking message. Shame he wont learn by it"

I got an icy glare, and shrugging followed him back to our truck for the drive back to the house.

"Do you think there'll be any problem over his death?"

"It might raise a few eyebrows but I don't think it will cause any problems for us"

"Do you think they might link it with Bella's escape?"

"I don't"

"You don't think it will?"

"I don't think about it Peter so shut up and drive"

"Whoa, tetchy! You need to get laid Major"

"You'll get laid out if you don't shut up."

I knew when to keep quiet, didn't mean I always did it, but just this once...

Jasper

The Doctor had tried to defend his position, he even denied the allegation of touching female patients and that got me mad. Peter didn't get it wrong and he didn't lie. The Doctor might have got away with a few broken bones and bruises but getting up and threatening me was a really bad move on his part, a terminally bad move. On the drive back I thought about Bella and how to explain who I was and why I was here. How to tell her without sounding like a lunatic. Then I thought about her father, I'd sent him a note telling him that Bella was safe and I hoped it might ease his worry.. Once we helped her get the shit out of her system and get her head in the right place she would be fine, never good probably, too much damage done, but good enough to live her life.

Then what did I do? It wasn't right to keep her from going home but knowing what she meant to me I also knew I couldn't live without her. The feelings I had for this fragile human girl took my breath away and muddled my thoughts. Would trying to explain and hope she felt the same way be enough? If not I would have to accept that Edward had ruined my chance and go away, on my own. The one thing that constantly niggled in my brain were Alice's words, that I was "mad, bad, and dangerous to know". Would I be able to keep Bella safe from the monster within when even Edward had struggled? I knew this because we got daily updates from Emmett and Rose while we were in Denali.

Peter

I knew The Major was deep in thought and I knew he was thinking about Bella and what that bitch of an ex had told him. Alice Cullen had done everything except cut his balls off. As far as I was concerned she'd done him more harm than Maria ever did. You didn't have to be a fucking Einstein to work out how bitter and guilty he felt about his actions, he didn't even trust himself any more, didn't know who he was. I knew he could put himself in Garrett's position at the Party. He'd even told me he was grateful Alice had taken him away before Bella turned up or he thought it might have been him who attacked her and ruined her life with Edward. What kind of fucking life would she have had with Edward the ass hole?

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden nasty fucking feeling and I looked over at The Major as I put my foot to the floor and the truck roared in protest. His eyes locked with mine,

"Trouble Major, at the house I think"

We were close and he opened the door and leapt out as I raced along the road to towards the house cursing out loud. I knew he'd beat me there as the last rays of the sun dipped below the horizon.

Jasper

Peters feeling's were never wrong, if he said there was trouble at the house I was acting on it. Jumping from the moving truck I raced through the trees towards the house, cursing the distance as they blurred past. When I got close I slowed down cautiously scanning the area, I couldn't see or hear anything and I realized that included Bella's heartbeat. There were a confusion of scents around the house, Char, Bella and various vampires but one I recognised. Cursing loudly I ran through the house but it was empty, they were gone, both of them. Peter pulled up with a screech of brakes and I saw recognition on his face as he breathed in,

"Fuck, Nathan!"

As I came out of the house he started backtracking the scents towards the trees and the ocean but stopped just as he encountered the path and knelt down touching the ground. He lifted his fingers to his face and I saw him rub them together then look back at me. The wind shifted and I smelled it, Bella's blood. Dropping at his side I saw blood on the grass and some that had soaked into the earth. Not a lot but enough to show she was injured. We looked at each other,

"Maria! What the hell is she doing sending Nathan here? How did she know where we were?"

Then another thought occurred to him,

"Do you think she knows about Bella?"

I shook my head,

"How can she when even Bella doesn't know and I only just found out? Unless..."

I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach and Peter came to the same conclusion almost at the same,

"Alice fucking Cullen. She's the only one who knows apart from us and Garrett and I don't imagine he's been having a cosy tea time chat with the Mexican bitch."

He looked at me,

"You think so?"

"So do you and when we sort out this mess I think she deserves a visit from the Major and his Captain. After all who else could she be getting her intelligence from?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Peter

The Major hadn't said a word for an hour, he just knelt by the drying blood, his eyes closed, his muscles tense and I knew he was planning. I'd seen this before, the calm before the shit storm. When he moved I was ready,

"Peter I'm declaring war on Maria, she's lived too fucking long. Are you in?"

I just raised an eyebrow, stupid fucking question especially as my mate had been taken too. He walked into the house dialling as he went and I heard him start to talk before looking over at me,

"Well?" he snapped.

I didn't need a fucking house to fall on my head! I started dialling too. Within an hour we had a small army, all enemies of the Mexican bitch. The question was did we have enough to beat her and save the girls too?

Jasper

I decided we had enough manpower, now we had to work out how to utilize them. I had twenty-four hours, before we assembled at a cabin by the Mexican border, in which to work out a viable plan. Peter drove us to the Airport and made the arrangements while I sat, eyes closed visualizing Maria's encampment and working out the best way to defeat it. Ironic really because I had set the defenses up and now I had to work out how to defeat them. We had a few useful gifts among our small army and most of Maria's soldiers were newborns while I had seasoned fighters. We would be outnumbered but not out skilled and that was the important thing.

The flight was tedious as were most flights to me, I hated being caged up, unable to move around and not being in charge of my own surroundings and I breathed a sigh of relief when we touched down. Peter went to rent a truck while I scanned the airport for friendly faces. I knew at least some of our allies would be getting in around the same time. A hand on my shoulder spun me round to see a grinning face,

"Major, its been too long."

"Jed, thanks for coming."

"You know I never miss a good fight. Anyway I like Charlotte and I hate that Mexican bitch, you've left her alive way too long as it is"

We heard another voice behind us and Chen appeared, his hand outstretched in greeting,

"So Jed, you couldn't resist the chance to kick Maria's pretty little butt either. It's good to see you again Major."

Peter came back then so the four of us traveled together to the cabin. I didn't go into details, once would be enough and we had others to wait for.

Peter

By midnight we had a cabin full of mean mother fuckers all waiting for the signal to fight. We four had been joined by Kane and his mate Abbie, Wes and his 'brother' Adam and a few others who all had an ax to grind with Maria, it seemed she'd managed to piss off a good deal of powerful vamps and now she was about to find out just how many and just how much. As The Major started to speak there was a hammering on the door and I opened it to see Emmett, Rose, and Garrett standing there. I groaned as they pushed past me and shouting greetings to the assembled crowd found somewhere to lounge or sit.

"Emmett what are you doing here?"

"Garrett contacted me, told me you had a fight going down and you know I cant resist a good fight."

Garrett shrugged,

"Come on Major, the more the merrier."

The Major ignored Garrett and explained why we were taking Maria on,

"There's a human girl involved? Why are we bothering with her? I'd think she'll already be dead or changed."

"No Makenna. She was injured when they took her but she wasn't killed. Maria has some other plan for her."

"Like what Major? Could she be used as a lever or a threat?"

The Major shook his head and I saw Charles frown.

Once the party broke up to hunt I looked out for Charles and joined Makenna and he for the hunt,

"So Charles, what was the frown about?"

He looked at me very innocently,

"What frown Peter? You seeing things again? I told you it's not a good thing even in our weird world."

"Fuck you Charles. Now spill"

"I don't know why but I think The Major lied about this human girl."

"Lied? How?"

"I think she can be used. I think she means more to him than he's willing to admit, even to himself."

"Romance for The Major? And with a human girl? I think you're seeing things Charles!"

"Suit yourself Peter, but if Maria knows about her then she might use her to stop our attack"

"Not going to happen. Once we get in there its fight to the death...their deaths" Garrett put in joining us.

"Anyway Charles, does it really matter if The Major got his self involved with a human? Lets be fair I can't think of a vampire who isn't too scared to get close, so it may be his only chance."

I guess he had a point there but I kept quiet. It would be interesting to see how it all panned out if we were still alive at the end of the battle, and I had every intention of still being on my feet when the smoke cleared.

Jasper

Before we all assembled back in the cabin Emmett and Rose came over,

"Is it true Bella Swan is mixed up in this?"

Rose almost spat her name out,

"Yes. Is that going to be a problem for you?"

Emmett tried to defuse the situation,

"No, but how did she get involved with Maria?"

"She was with Charlotte when she was snatched."

"Oh, she just wandered into Charlotte's path as Maria attacked?"

"We sprung her from a mental hospital."

"A what? What the hell was she doing there?"

Emmett was horrified and even Rose looked shocked.

"She went to pieces after you all left. Charlie had no choice."

"So why didn't you tell Carlisle? Let him help?"

"I don't think Carlisle will speak to me after Alice's hatchet job. I'm surprised you're here."

"Hey, don't tar us all with the same brush Jazz. We were always on your side."

"So what are we going to do with her once we get her out?"

"We Emmett? What we? You go back to wherever you were. Peter and Charlotte will help her."

"What about you Jazz?"

Rose sounded genuinely interested.

"I'll make sure she's stable enough to go home then tell Charlie where she is"

"Don't you think that should be her decision? What if she doesn't want to go back?"

"Where else has she got?"

"I just don't think you should make the decisions for her."

"Well let's get her out first shall we?"

"OK but I'm putting a question to you that I want a straight answer to, Why are you involved with Bella Swan? You never even met her."

I was saved from answering that potentially embarrassing question by Peter who shouted for me so I shrugged and walked away.

"Don't worry Jazz it will keep, but I will have an answer one way or the other"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Charlotte

I went over to Bella and took her gently in my arms,

"Come on Bella, sit over here"

I pulled her to a pile of rags, engine rags by the smell of them, and sat her beside me. Her thin frame was shaking and she hugged herself tightly, sobbing brokenly as her lip started to bleed again. Luckily I'd hunted earlier in the day and the smell of oil helped to disguise the scent of her blood. I swallowed venom down and cuddled her, rocking back and forth as I heard the engine of the yacht start up, too keen to get back to use the sails I guessed. We sat in the corner huddled together for over an hour before Bella calmed enough to speak,

"Charlotte, who are they?"

"I'm sorry Bella I think you got caught up in a feud, a very bloody feud."

"Between?"

She dabbed at her lip trying to rub the blood away on the oily rags but only replacing it with thick black grease.

"These men are part of Maria's army."

"Who's Maria?"

"It doesn't matter honey, Peter and The Major will come and save us"

"Its too late Char"

I shook my head sadly,

"No its not Bella I promise you. It just feels that way at the moment but you're still alive so there's always hope."

I wiped her tears away and kissed her cheek.

"Bella are you OK? Are you in pain? You don't have to explain, I know what happened honey."

She burst into tears again and I hugged her.

The door opened a few hours later and Nathan stood there a smile on his face, and a packet in his hand which the threw to us,

"Food for the human. She's very sweet, I guess I can understand The Majors attraction. Shame he'll never know just how sweet. Maybe Maria will give her to me"

He blew Bella a kiss and slammed the door with a gust of laughter.

I unwrapped the package and handed the sandwiches to Bella,

"Try to eat Bella."

She shook her head and pushed the food away in disgust.

"What did he mean Charlotte?"

"Don't worry about it now honey, I know things seem pretty desperate but I'm sure we'll be rescued."

"I just want to die Charlotte. Why don't you just drain me"

I scowled,

"Bella!"

"I can't go through that again Charlotte, please?"

I held her tight and closed my eyes remembering the time Nathan had tried to take me. I was lucky, The Major saw and Nathan spent a week in agony before all his bones healed. Peter had been away at the time and I often wondered if Maria had sent him away to give Nathan his chance with me. He'd forgotten to factor in The Major and it cost him dearly. I knew if he'd been here this time he would have stopped Nathan abusing Bella but there had been no saviour for her. I just hoped she hadn't been badly injured because if she died...

She didn't speak again, just clung to me and flinched whenever the door was opened for food to be thrown in. We didn't see Nathan again and I was grateful for that. I had no idea how long the voyage would take but I had an idea that Peter and The Major wouldn't be far behind. When I heard the engine noise slow I thought we must have arrived in port but unless Maria had moved camp and I doubted that, after all the one she had was in a great defensive position, we still had a long drive ahead of us. Bella looked at me fear in her eyes,

"Is this it?"

"No honey, I think we'll be going the rest of the way in a truck probably."

She swallowed and shrank behind me as the door opened to reveal two soldiers, both grinning.

"Come"

We had no choice but I protected Bella behind my back as we climbed off the yacht and walked to the truck waiting ready for us. Nathan stood beside the tailgate with a smirk on his face,

"Going for another ride now Bella. Not as exciting or pleasurable though."

She started to cry again and held her stomach as we climbed in,

"You're a fucking animal Nathan"

"Oh so you remember. Maybe I'll get my chance with you too, maybe even a threesome."

He licked his lips then slammed the tailgate shut and banged the side of the truck with his fist,

"See you later my lovelies" he shouted as we started off.

The drive through the heat of the day was especially hard on Bella who was rapidly dehydrating and shaking from seeing Nathan again. I knew she was reliving her experience with him, one that she would never forget however much she wanted to or tried. Her first experience and it had to be with a monster like him. If it had been one of the soldiers she would be dead and I'm sure if she knew that she would have wished it had been, so it was all over. This human girl had been abused in every possible way by vampires, first Edward Cullen and now Nathan, I wasn't sure which was the more damaging or who the greater monster.

Bella

I couldn't shut my eyes because I felt his cold body on mine and heard his grunts. I felt sick and dirty and just wanted to die. If I'd stayed in the hospital at least I would have been safe, in my own little world. By trying to help me my rescuer had just placed me in even more danger. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks as a headache added to my misery in the heat. Charlotte's cool arms around me comforted me but I knew they could be lost, she could be dragged away at any moment leaving me alone and vulnerable. I tried to think of the peace of the beach before the horror started and suddenly remembered her words, "The guys", "The Major." I wanted to ask her about him but my mouth was too dry to form words and my head thumped so loudly I couldn't think of the words anyway. I'd never been to Mexico before and wondered if it was the last place I would ever see, or would I be bitten and changed. I wasn't sure what to wish for but I knew if I became a vampire my first victim would be Nathan and I occupied myself thinking of the things I would do to him if I got the opportunity.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Peter

We heard through the rebel network that Maria was expecting special guests very soon by truck. For very special guests read Bella and Charlotte. So it was decided to ambush the trucks, if she ran true to form Maria would send two trucks to collect the girls then meet them outside the city with three more trucks all loaded to the top with newborn soldiers. We were outnumbered but it would be easier than trying to rescue them, from the compound itself. The Major arranged for Chen to stop the first two trucks with a fog while Jed would block the back two with his flames. They burned out fairly quickly but this had to be a speedy take down in any case. Emmett and Rose would check the front truck and take out as many soldiers as possible while The Major and Garrett would take the rear two, I didn't expect any survivors there! Wes and Adam got truck four, while I got truck two, hopefully with the girls while the others would be called in as necessary. I know Garrett and some of the others had hoped we would take Maria out altogether but after consultation we realized that action might bring the Volturi into play and no one wanted to mess with those scary fuckers. You didn't willingly put your arm in an Alligators mouth!

While two of the others went to watch out on the main highway we set ourselves up on the track linking that with the camp. Before spreading out we went through the plan one more time but I saw Garrett roll his eyes, he was the consummate warrior and only needed telling once but he had to remember there were a lot of amateurs involved here. It had been decided once we had the girls Rose and Emmett would take off in the truck at the back kept ready for them by one of our reserves, Genna. They would take the girls to L.A.X and fly straight to Canada where Charlotte and I had a house in an isolated area. Any problems with flying out and they were to drive well away from the border then ring us with details. That was all we could arrange until we had them back.

It was the next day before we heard from our point men, three trucks were leaving the compound and the others called to say there was a convoy of three trucks coming down the highway. We assumed the girls would be in the centre truck and we moved further up the track to try hijacking the three before they met up with the others from the compound. Maria must be nervous or she wouldn't have sent out the extra truck from the compound. Suddenly I had a really bad feeling and hissed to The Major,

It's not them. This is a trap I can feel it."

He passed the message back

"Stand down everyone."

We watched as the trucks from the highway met up with the ones from the compound and stopped, some of the soldiers, obviously the ones in charge, getting out to talk. From their conversation we heard I'd been right but more than that we knew exactly where the girls were at present. It sounded like Maria had more information on Bella than she should have, so Alice had talked. Maria knew of Edwards attachment to her and that someone else would be lured here by her presence. I didn't need a fucking rock to fall on my head to work that one out and both Charles and I looked at The Major. He scowled but didn't speak. We all kept our positions in total silence until the leader of the soldiers shrugged and getting back in the lead truck motioned them all back to the compound.

We waited another six hours before we heard the sound of two trucks coming along the trail. The Major looked at me and I nodded, I got no sense of danger here. With so few soldiers this was going to be a piece of cake, or so I thought till I saw who was in the lead truck, not only Nathan but Paul too. Two of Maria's toughest soldiers, so she was still worried someone might hijack her captives. As Chen caused a thick fog blinding the lead trucks driver Jed caused flames to leap up behind the second truck. The soldiers got out looking round wildly, all except Nathan and Paul who stood waiting.

Nathan saw The Major first as he appeared from the fog walking unhurriedly towards the trucks. Seeing more movement to the rear he nudged Paul who saw Garrett appear, backlit by flames and smiling broadly. As the other soldiers were taken on by most of our force, except Kane and Abbie who were keeping watch for reinforcements from the compound, which the sight of flames in the distance would surely bring. I checked the first truck but it was empty, so I ripped out the steering wheel making sure it wasn't going anywhere. Rose and Emmett checked the rear truck and whistled me over. Cowering in the back was Bella with Charlotte defending her.

"It's OK Char we got you"

She ran into my arms with a squeal while Emmett scrambled into the back to get Bella out. Her piercing screams almost froze us all until Char dragged him back out, swearing almost as well as me. Rose shot her a look and climbed in talking gently to Bella who, looking at her, came forward shaking with fear. Rose waited until she was at the very edge before putting her hand out and hesitatingly Bella took it.

"Close your eyes Bella and hold on tight"

Bella did as Rose instructed her and the two ran off with Emmett watching their back.

"You OK Char?"

She nodded and kissed me before marching over to where The Major had Nathan pinned to a tree waiting,

"How angry should I be Char?"

"How about very fucking angry"

It was all he was waiting for and chunks of Maria's right hand man went flying in all directions as his screams died suddenly. Garrett who had been playing with Paul, also waiting for final orders, looked at the terrified man,

"It looks like you fucked up big time Paul. It's never a good thing to upset Major Whitlock, I thought you knew that"

With his final words Garrett twisted Paul's head and it detached with a terrible screeching noise. Garrett held it up and swung it round to see the carnage, every one of Maria's soldiers lay in pieces. Pieces which were being gathered up and thrown on to a huge pyre which Jed kept alight.

I looked at The Major and he nodded,

"OK guys, fun is over, time to make for the hills before the scary newborns arrive."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Rose

Something really bad had happened to Bella and I could only think of one thing that would explain her reaction to Emmett's appearance. I knew what that was like having been there myself and I hoped my experience would help her through it. There was no way we were going to get her on a plane the condition she was in so while Emmett drove I cuddled her in the back and told him to go as far as he could on the gas we had then find a Motel. The more isolated the better, we couldn't let anyone see Bella in this state. Emmett kept throwing me questioning glances but I just shook my head. He was really worried about her but I could hardly explain in her hearing, he'd just have to wait until we were settled somewhere. After hearing what had happened to Bella after we left I felt terrible. We were at least partly responsible for her present condition and I could hardly believe that Carlisle and Esme would have ignored it, they can't possibly have known.

Emmett

I hated seeing Bella in this state and couldn't understand her reaction, hadn't she recognised me? That was the only conclusion I could come to. I drove until we were almost running on fumes and pulled into a Gas Station with a Motel at the back. Some of the security lights were broken and it looked run down so it should be perfect. Leaving the girls in the truck I gassed up and then went to get a room for the night. The guy in Reception was busy watching a basketball game on the small TV in the office but dragged himself away long enough to take the money and hand over a key attached to a huge chunk of solid plastic.

"Stops people going off with the key" he explained when I looked.

"There's a vending machine out back with snacks and drinks in it. You want hot food there's a Diner two miles down the road and its open all night."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

I drove the truck to one of the darkest parking places and Rose carried Bella swiftly into the room. I went out back and grabbed some chocolate and sodas for Bella. If she needed hot food I'd go out later but I wanted to see my little sister again. When I walked in I heard voices in the bathroom and the sound of the shower going.

"You'll feel better after a shower Bella."

"No, I'll never feel better. I feel sick Rose"

I heard the sound of Bella vomiting and turned the TV on so they wouldn't think I was listening in,

"Who's out there Rose?"

Bella sounded terrified,

"It's only Emmett Bella, he wont hurt you. Don't you remember Emmett?"

"Don't let him near me Rose."

"I wont but I promise he would never hurt you"

"That man, Nathan, said its all we human women were good for."

"Well Emmett doesn't feel that way. Now come on let's get your hair washed and you can borrow some of my clothes until we can get yours. They'll be a bit big but its better than the dirty things you had on"

"Burn them Rose. I don't want to see them or smell him on them"

"OK Bella. Now you calm down. Emmett went to get you a drink and something to eat. Do you think you can manage to eat something?"

"I'll try but my mouth hurts"

"I can see that honey, just take it slowly. You'll be fine, I promise. I've been where you are now and I know how you feel"

Fuck, that why Bella screamed when she saw me. We all knew Roses history but to hear it had happened to Bella made me feel physically sick.

Rose

I led Bella back into the bedroom holding her hand in mine, she was so thin, as if a puff of wind might blow her away. She stopped on seeing Emmett in the room, he must have heard our conversation because he was sitting cross-legged in a chair watching the TV and didn't move or speak when she stopped. Watching him warily she moved to sit on the bed, as far from him as she could get in the confines of the room. When she was settled he turned his head very slowly to smile at her,

"I got you some chocolate and sodas Bells. They're on the table"

She glanced quickly at the table then back to him. I could see she was thirsty but scared to pass him on her way to the table. Part of me wanted to get the drink for her but I knew the sooner she got over her fear of Emmett the sooner she would heal. She sat looking alternately at the table and Emmett before taking a deep breath and walking quickly to it. She grabbed a bottle and tried to open it unsuccessfully before looking at him.

"Emmett, would you open it for me please?"

He grinned,

"Sure little Sis"

He held out his hand and took it from her, unscrewing the top and passing the bottle back.

"I missed you Emmett, and you Rose. Why didn't you say goodbye?"

As she started to cry Emmett held his arms out and she collapsed into them, hugging him round the neck. The look of joy on my husbands face was wonderful as he held her.

"I'm sorry Bells. We listened to Edward and we shouldn't have. I didn't want to go, but I've got no excuse. I hope you'll forgive me in time."

I thought she already had as she clung to him, tears soaking his shirt.

I'd text Jazz with our location and I knew he'd be here soon with Peter and Charlotte So I thought I ought to warn her.

"Bella, the others will be here soon. I thought you ought to know so you can prepare yourself."

She froze then looked at me over Emmett's shoulder, she had wriggled on to his lap by this point.

"Others?"

I could see something occur to her.

"How did you know where I was? Is Peter coming?"

"Yes honey, Peter and Charlotte will be here soon along with some others".

"Who?" she looked at me suspiciously and I saw her brain working overtime,

"Peter didn't call you did he?"

"No, that was Garrett, an old friend. He knows I hate missing a fight."

She looked at Emmett,

"Yeah, I remember. You used to fight with Edward whenever you could."

She stopped,

"I remembered that and it didn't hurt too much. Perhaps I am going to recover after all. I heard a lot of voices back at the truck. Who organised the rescue if it wasn't Peter? Rose I'm terrified, I don't understand why I was taken. Was it because I was with Charlotte? Did Maria send her men for Charlotte and Peter and I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"I really don't know any of the details Bella. We were just happy to help. You need to speak to Peter."

"OK. Just one other question. Who's The Major?"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Rose

Before I could answer headlights swept across the curtained window and we knew the others were here. Bella saw them too and looked at me,

"Stay with me Rose."

I smiled encouragingly and nodded, leaving Emmett, who put her on the bed, to open the door.

Charlotte rushed in and seeing Bella sighed with relief and came over to sit the other side of her. Peter was next, brushing mud off his pants

"I think you parked near that fucking puddl on purpose Major. You hate it when I look smarter than you. Hi Bella"

Trust Peter to break an awkward silence,

"Fuck its dark in here, let's have some light"

He pulled the curtains back but of course the light outside was broken. He shrugged,

"Next time pay for a decent room Em"

Bella

It was good to see Charlotte was fine, but I tensed when her husband walked in. He looked dark and dangerous and very angry until I heard his words and couldn't help smiling slightly. He winked at me and sat beside Char putting his arms around her and kissing her with relief. I looked in the empty doorway, a feeling of anticipation filling me for some reason but the next man through the door had me shaking all over. It was the vampire who'd attacked me at the Cullens house during my Party. Rose squeezed my hand while Charlotte whispered in my ear,

"He's been trying to find you to apologise and he helped us save you from Maria."

I looked at him warily and saw Emmett standing, arms folded but ready to defend me, he winked and I braced myself.

Garrett smiled and bowed low,

"So nice to meet you again Miss Swan. I would like to apologize for my terrible behavior at our last meeting and the problems it has caused for you. Would you consider forgiving me sometime?"

When he stood up he had a strange look on his face and turning, shouted out the door,

"Major did your mother never tell you its rude to keep a lady waiting?"

My eyes snapped back to the door, so I was to meet the mysterious Major. The one who had helped Peter to arrange our rescue. My vision, my Lion God, walked in very slowly then stopped, leaning against the door frame uneasily and I gasped loudly. Charlotte pulled me in closer,

"Don't be afraid Bella. He certainly wouldn't hurt you"

I wanted to explain that I was shocked, not scared, but my mouth had gone dry and my throat closed up.

"Bella, may I come in?"

His voice was deep and soft with a slight drawl and made my pulses race. I still couldn't speak so I just nodded but my terror and confusion seemed to have fled out the door as he walked in. I felt peaceful and safe for the first time in months.

"Just get in and shut the door for fuck sake"

Saying this Peter walked over, dragged him in and slammed the door shut.

The Major leaned against the wall, eyes on the floor as the others relived the fight and it became obvious that it had been The Major who had organised the rescue attempt and possibly him Maria was really after. I tried to thank them and Garrett moved a little closer kneeling on the floor so he could look into my face.

"The pleasure is all ours Miss Swan. I haven't had a good work out in a long time. Glad to have been of service to such a lovely young lady after making such a mess of our first meeting"

I couldn't help smiling and he stood up again.

"May I sit beside you Miss Swan? Only the chairs are all taken and The Major is propping up the only vacant wall."

I tensed but nodded and he sat giving me plenty of space and started to tell me about how he'd single-handedly taken on twenty soldiers less than two hours ago. Peter wasn't going to let him get away with that and tried to top his tale. At some point the enemy acquired two dragons, four vicious dogs and an ogre. Before long I found myself laughing along. Despite all that had happened, and all these men were capable of, they were taking the time to make me feel at ease and I was very grateful. Remembering The Major I looked up but he was gone, as silent as a ghost and although I was more settled the warmth and security I'd felt seemed to have followed him out.

Charlotte

I watched The Major standing there observing Garrett and Peter entertain Bella and ease the tension before walking out without a backward glance. I knew he'd be back when we were ready to move on but I also knew we wouldn't see him again until then. A few minutes later I noticed Bella looking for him and I had to smile, but then Garrett caught her attention again and immediately I saw a problem. Both men were single, both were handsome and capable of looking after her, but Garrett had the edge. He was more sociable and less awkward in company, stiff competition for the quiet retiring Major. Although Garrett knew about Jasper's connection with Bella it looked like there might be a battle ahead, of a different type.

When Bella fell asleep cuddled up to Rose I went to hunt with Peter. Once out of earshot of the others I pulled him up,

"What? You smell something?"

"Why is Garrett still here?"

"The Major asked him to hang around a while just in case Maria tried to cause trouble. Why?"

"I think he might have invited a fox into the hen-house"

"What? For fuck sake speak English woman."

"Garrett is interested in Bella"

"So?"

"Peter don't be thick. He knows Bella is Jasper's mate so why is he making eyes at her?"

"What? No. He just felt guilty about being the cause of all the shit. Garrett wouldn't try anything like that"

I could see him looking at me and thinking about the possibility, then an evil smile crossed his face,

"The Major and Garrett head to head? Could be fun."

"Peter...I'm warning you"

"Chill out woman, it will keep Bella amused, keep her mind off all the shit she's been through. Who wins?"

"Peter I'm not Alice."

"Thank fuck for that! You see relationships, so come on tell me"

"Bella is The Majors mate. Garrett needs to remember that and you leave things alone Peter Whitlock or you'll be sleeping alone for a very long time"

I knew he wasn't listening, I just hoped he wasn't going to cause trouble, not only were the two men interested in the same woman they were also proud warriors and I didn't want to see them at each others throats because one of Peters schemes backfired.

Bella

When I woke up I was alone with Rose so I went gratefully into the bathroom and showered, still trying to wash the feel of Nathan's hands from my body. I scrubbed myself until Rose came in and shook her head,

"Enough Bella. Come on your breakfast is here"

I dressed quickly and walked back into the other room to see a tray of food with a single rose in an empty tin can. Garrett stood holding it with a beautiful smile on his face,

"Breakfast my lady?"

I smiled and nodded sitting at the small table as Garrett put the tray down in front of me. The food smelled good and I soon finished it.

Peter made an appearance with Charlotte and I noticed the look on his face, he reminded me of a naughty schoolboy scheming something. I looked at Char who shook her head in despair and rolled her eyes.

"So you've already breakfasted. Shame really, The Major was going to ask you to go to the Diner with him. "Ouch"

Charlotte smacked the back of his head and hissed at him.

"What? Well he was"

"Only because you suggested it"

I looked up to see the man I only knew as The Major in the doorway. He looked at the empty plate on the tray and shrugged,

"We may as well carry on if you've eaten Bella"

I nodded feeling guilty and a little sad at his obvious disappointment,

"Major?"

HE looked at me and a smile flickered at the corners of his mouth for just a second,

"Yes Bella"

"Where are we going?"

"Well the house on Cape Cod isn't safe any longer, So I thought if its OK with you we could take you to our cabin in the hills of Montana until you feel well enough to go home."

"Home?"

"Well yes, to Charlie. He must be really worried about you."

"Oh, I forgot about Charlie."

"If Montana doesn't suit you I have an apartment in New York you could use"

I looked at Garrett in amazement. His place? Why would I want to leave Peter and Charlotte and this Major who had helped me and I knew, for a man who had once tried to kill me even if he was being very chivalrous now. Besides I wanted time with Emmett and Rose too.

"No, Montana would be great."

I was watching and saw a shadow of a smile flit over The Majors face again. He was happy I was going with him? I had no idea what was going on but I knew there was an undercurrent of some sort. Why had his face appeared in my dreams? Why did I feel so drawn to him despite everything that had happened to me? Why did I feel better in his presence? I needed to speak to Char and Rose because I was definitely missing something.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Charlotte

I looked over at Rose who'd seen the look on Jasper's face when Garrett offered his apartment and the change when Bella declined it. Bella looked beseechingly at me so I winked at Rose,

"Right Guys, we girls are going shopping before we go anywhere else so excuse us."

She took Bella's hand and pulled her out to the truck ,smiling all the time. Once on the road Bella looked from one to the other,

"Is one of you going to tell me what's going on here?"

"Rose?"

She shot me a glare before smiling at Bella,

"I think you have rivals for your affection Bella"

We both heard Bella's heart race in panic,

"What? Who? I don't want anything like that. I don't know anyone well enough and after what happened I just want to be left alone."

"Bella, what happened will take time to get over but you're lucky because you have friends and plenty of support. You can't lock yourself away because you've been hurt again. You have to live, make a new life away from Edward and his memories."

"And you think taking another vampire would be a good idea? I know what happens next with that story Rose. I've been there, done that, and got the tee-shirt.. I don't want anyone interested in me. Not now, not ever. Not after..."

Rose took her hand,

"Honey you have to get beyond that. There's someone out there for you. A special someone and you will find him. I thought I'd never want a man anywhere near me again, then I met Emmett and everything changed"

"Its different. You were a vampire by then"

"Yes but it didn't stop me being afraid Bella."

"Really? You were scared when you and Emmett..."

"Very."

"But who?"

Her face lost all colour before flushing bright red,

"Oh. Garrett? Well he's already tried to kill me once so I don't think..."

"Peter will be relieved "

Rose giggled as Bella looked at me horrified,

"Peter? He doesn't..."

"No" I laughed "But I think he's got a side bet going with Garrett."

"They're betting on me falling for Garrett? Are they mad or do they think I am? Even I won't put my hand in the fire more than once. It's just stupid."

"Peter isn't stupid enough for that bet."

"Then who is he betting on? There isn't anyone else...oh God Edward's not coming back is he?"

We both looked at her in horror

"NO"

She jumped slightly at that and Rose pulled up outside a small Mall.

"Right sister get into shopping mode. We don't leave here until you are fully kitted out."

"But I don't have any money"

"I think if you look in the pocket of those pants you'll find enough to buy some clothes."

She put her hand in her pocket and came out with a wad of notes,

"Where did this come from?"

"Don't question the Gift Fairy, now come on."

It was hard work shopping with Bella, she just wanted to go in, grab a few things, and get out, but we managed to slow her down and she relaxed enough to join in with our chatter eventually although I saw she was thinking hard too.

When we got back to the truck with the bags Bella touched our shoulders,

"Thank you both for all you're doing. I do appreciate it, like having two sisters"

"Bella, Rose and I are happy to be your sisters always"

"What about when The Major sends me home? I won't see you again"

"Bella, I don't think he has any intentions of sending you anywhere. He just wants you to know that you have options."

"Would staying with you be one of his options?"

"That's up to you honey. Think about what you want to do with your life first. Don't forget we aren't human and Peter and I at least could be a danger to you. Don't forget you have a family and human friends too. Your Father must be very worried about you. Also you've already said you don't want anything to do with a male vampire so you'd be lonely in our world."

She shook her head,

"I don't believe that Charlotte, that you and Peter would be a danger to me. We've been too close for too long."

"Don't forget what happened with Garrett and don't forget your parents."

She went very quiet then as we drove out of the Car Park and back towards the Motel where the guys would be waiting.

Bella

I was still missing something but if Peter was betting against Garrett and not for Edward then who? I didn't know any other vampires except Emmett and Carlisle and neither of them would be interested in me.

"Charlotte. I think I would be better off going home after all. Its only fair to let Charlie see that I'm safe and I have to make some serious decisions about what I want to do with my life as your world doesn't seem to want me".

Char frowned

"It's not that we don't want you in our world Bella but it is a very dangerous environment for a human, especially one on her own."

She was right if course and I knew that no male vampire would ever be satisfied with me if even Edward Cullen, who had said he loved me, had turned his back. I'd been a novelty that had worn off, he was right, I didn't belong in his world.

Jasper

I could see as soon as the girls got back that something was wrong. As Rose took Bella inside to pack the things she'd just bought Charlotte came over to me, pulling me away from Peter and Garrett who were arguing about something as usual.

"Major, you have a problem. Bella's decided she doesn't belong in our world. She wants to go home to Charlie."

I closed my eyes as a wave of misery overcame me and I realized it wasn't mine but Bella's. Thinking I needed to at least speak to her before she walked out of my life for ever I nodded and went to the room knocking on the door. Rose opened it with a sad smile,

"Would you ask Bella if she'd give me a few minutes of her time Rose?"

She nodded and I heard Bella's frightened reply.

"Why? Is he going to try to stop me?"

"No Bella calm down. He just wants to talk to you"

"Will you stay with me?"

"I'll be just outside the door only I think he might want to talk to you in private"

Rose came out holding the door open for me,

"Good luck Jazz."

I went inside leaving the door ajar in the hope it would make Bella feel a little easier. This was going to be a complicated conversation with an uncertain outcome.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Bella

He walked in very slowly and slid down the wall until he was squatting by the door. I wasn't sure what to say or if to say anything at all but he saved me any awkwardness,

"Bella you don't know me but you have heard a lot about me, most of it true but not all."

I shook my head,

"I never heard of you until the other day when Charlotte said you and Peter would come to rescue us. Thank you by the way and thank you for getting me out of that hospital, for introducing me to Peter and Charlotte. For everything you've done. It was you wasn't it?"

He nodded then sighed, running his hand through his hair messing it even more and reminding me painfully of the face in my dreams.

"You have heard a lot about me but not under The Major. My name, at least as you would know it was Jasper Hale, I was Alice Cullens husband for want of a better word."

Jasper Hale? The man so dangerous even Alice Cullen was frightened of? The man who had attacked their friend in Denali? Something was wrong with this picture, even as The Major he had never frightened me, in fact I felt safer when he was nearby. He was watching my face in puzzlement,

"What?"

"You still aren't afraid of me are you?"

I shook my head,

"Should I be? I think someone has been lying about you although I don't know why. You were in the house with Peter and Charlotte weren't you?"

He nodded,

"But you never came to see me"

"Once. You were still under the influence of the drugs but I wanted to see you"

"Why?"

"Now that's the million dollar question Bella."

"Are you going to answer it?"

Jasper

If only she had known it was the very reason I was in this room now. I'd never been so afraid in my life, she didn't know it but she held my future in her hands. She was waiting and I could feel confusion and curiosity coming from her.

"Yes I'm going to answer that question Bella. It's behind everything that has happened to you and me.

I can't prove what I'm going to say so you must choose whether to believe me or not. Alice saw something in my future and she tried to alter that future. She had finished with me but she didn't want me to continue as I was. Alice was, is, a very jealous and possessive woman. She no longer wanted me in her life but she didn't want me to have any future without her. That's why she made up the stories about me and made it necessary for me to leave the Cullens"

She hadn't made a sound, just sat listening keenly to my words.

"I went South after I left, trying to work out if I were the monster Alice made me out to be and ended up at Peters but in the meantime I met up with Garrett and learned what had happened with my old family."

"Major?"

"Its Jasper"

"Jasper, I don't know whether Alice lied or not but you aren't the man I was led to expect from what I heard in Forks at the Cullen house. What I don't understand is what this has to do with me."

"You will very soon. I'd never heard of you until I met Garrett and learned what happened at your party and afterwards. I have to go back a short time to tell you that I'd been seeing a face, I spent some time on my own and in my misery I saw a face. A female face that I didn't recognise, someone I'd never seen before."

She gasped, putting a hand to her mouth and I wondered if Charlotte had been right, had she also seen a face? My face?

"We were talking about the Cullens when Garrett brought up the incident at the party and produced a photograph he'd taken from the house without even knowing why."

"A photograph? Taken at my party? A photograph of..."

"You, and I recognised your face as the one I'd seen. The face that gave me the strength to go on in my darkest hour."

"I saw you" her words were barely audible, even to me,

"In the hospital. Edwards face started to fade and yours replaced it. What does it mean?"

"In all honesty I don't know but Charlotte sees relationships, bonds between people, its her gift like Alice seeing the future, and she thinks we are meant for each other. That you are my future. I thought you should know because it explains why I did what I did."

"Do you believe her?

Bella

It was a lot to take in, a fantastic story, but one I could believe coming from a vampire. I thought about how I felt when he was around. Edward made me feel safe ironically, but because he could protect me. I felt giddy and my brain was scrambled when he looked at me and I thought it was love. When Jasper was here I felt warm and safe not because he could protect me but because he was here. I felt calmer and warm inside and I couldn't go through this again, the last was my head screaming at my heart. Being in love with Edward Cullen had cost me my sanity and almost my life. I couldn't get like that again, this time I wouldn't survive the pain. I shook my head,

"Don't you believe me Bella?"

"I think you believe it Jasper and that's all that matters but I can't do this again. I know vampires are easily distracted and I know your world is too dangerous for me. The things I know outweigh the things you imagine are real. I think I have feelings for you but I can't allow them voice, I'm sorry."

"Bella, we aren't easily distracted whatever you may have been told. I know how I feel and it wont change. I'm not Edward Cullen."

"No you aren't but I'm still Bella Swan and my heart wont survive being broken again."

"How can I prove my feelings for you?"

"You can't Jasper. That's the sad thing, you can't."

"So I take it that's a no?"

"You haven't asked me a question yet Jasper but if it's the one I think you are going to then please don't. I can't do this. I'm sorry"

"Is there nothing I can do to show you that my feelings wont change?"

I thought about that, did I even want him to try? Did I have feelings for him? I knew I did but I was just in time to stop it becoming a danger to my sanity.

"I know you think you'll always want me, and I know you won't."

"How can I prove you wrong?"

"I want you to leave me alone. I can't go through this again Jasper, I almost lost myself once and I can never do that again so I'm going to ask you to go away. I can't see you I'm sorry."

"What if I can't Bella? Not forever. Would you let me contact you again in a few months, years, sometime. Please give me something, how about five years? That's a long time."

"Not to a vampire."

"No but to a human. A lot can happen."

"It won't matter if I said five days, five weeks or five years. I can't do it Jasper, I need to find a place in the human world and I can't knowing you are waiting here in a world I can't inhabit. Its just not meant to be, go find someone in your own world, be happy and wish the same for me.

I didn't expect him to agree but he looked into my eyes and nodded,

"OK. If its what you really want but I can't tell you I wont be here and waiting, I have no control over that and you will come back, you have to, you can't fight love."

"Maybe"

"No. You will see me, because I love you Bella and I always will."

"Don't say that. Love is a word you shouldn't play around with."

"I've never been more serious in my life."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Bella

He stood up and walked over to stand in front of me,

"I'll hold you to our date Bella, its just an unknown time away. Until then will you allow me to kiss you just once? Then you'll not see me again until you decide the time is right.."

Now he was up close I could smell his scent and look deep into his eyes and I really wanted to believe him but I couldn't so I just nodded and closed my eyes. I felt his cool fingers cup my flushed cheeks as he took my face between his hands and leaned in. The kiss was very sweet and very light, just touching my lips with his. I took a breath before opening my eyes and he was gone. I felt his absence even before I saw it and my heart started to ache, not again I thought but the pain wasn't a cold stabbing but a warm ache as the feel of his kiss faded slowly from my lips but not my mind.

I was still standing there when Rose came back in, a sad expression on her face,

"He couldn't persuade you then?"

"You knew?"

"Charlotte told me. I'm sorry Bella, for both of you but I guess you need to be sure."

"You think I'll call him back."

"Oh I know you will but its what you know that matters. So, going home?"

I nodded biting back tears of sadness as I did so and she nodded,

"OK. I'll have a word with Peter and we'll get you as close as we can without getting arrested by your Dad. Come on"

She wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder and walked me out to the others.

"So The Major cocked it up did he?"

I glared at Peter who stood with a smirk on his face

"Just shut it" Rose warned.

The journey back to Forks was long and tedious. Having made up my mind to go back to the human world I just wanted to get there. Peter and Charlotte accompanied me, Rose and Emmett saying goodbye before we reached Seattle but promising to stay in touch with the others. Garrett had offered to travel with us but much a I was beginning to like him he reminded me too much of the man I'd sent away so he too left us. As we approached Port Angeles I knew the moment of parting was getting close and I knew I would miss these two new friends.

"Don't worry Bella. We'll be keeping in touch unless The Majors ban extends to us too?"

I shook my head,

"I want to say no, I'd like to keep in touch but I don't think it would be fair and anyway how am I going to make a go of it in the human world with vampires shadowing my every move"

Peter looked hurt but Char seemed to understand what I meant. When they let me out at the Bus Station I felt a lump in my throat. Peter came round to kiss me goodbye and Charlotte hugged me for a long time.

"Be safe Bella. We're going to miss you"

As she let go she put a small piece of paper in my hand,

"If you need us that's our address. You can come any time without calling ahead. If we aren't there make yourself at home. Our home is your home"

I tried to give it back to her but Peter shook his head,

"Keep it. We all need a bolt hole sometimes. In case of emergency. Bye."

I watched them out of sight before going to a phone booth and ringing the house. Charlie answered,

"Dad"

"Bells where you honey? Are you OK? What happened?"

"I'm at the Greyhound Depot in Port Angeles. Can you come and pick me up?"

"I'll be there real soon honey. Don't you move."

"I won't."

There was an old wooden bench on the opposite side of the street so I walked over and sat down, closing my eyes against the tears that threatened. I was going home as I'd decided so why did I feel so wretched? So alone?

Charlie pulled up about an hour later and ran over to me, picking me up in a hug that crushed my ribs.

"Bells I've been frantic. Are you sure you're OK?"

I nodded and he picked up my bag looking around carefully,

"Are they still here?"

"Who Dad?"

I was getting into the car as he answered and I almost choked,

"Your vampire friends."

"What?"

"Billy and Harry told me. They had to when they explained about the wolves trying to track you. Was Edward Cullen involved? I tried to find him but the family more or less disappeared. Carlisle did ring in the end but he said he didn't know anything. Was he involved Bells?"

I shook my head

"No Dad. It wasn't the Cullens."

"Then who?"

"I'm very tired. Can we talk about this later."

I closed my eyes and to my amazement actually slept the entire journey home to Forks.

My room was just as I'd left it when Charlie took me to the ER after I tried to slash my wrists, just the computer and my book on Quileute Legends had been moved. Sitting on my bed was the little pile of presents from my fateful birthday party. I snorted and threw them into the closet before going through to the shower. I loathed losing the scent of my vampire friends which clung to my clothes but they were the past and I had to look forward to my future. Future? I wondered what that would hold for me. When I got out of the shower I'd made some decisions and they started with throwing those presents in the trash, still unopened. Then I went down to talk to my Dad. I told him just enough to satisfy him without giving any names. Then I told him I never wanted to talk about it again. I was going to find a job until the next college intake and pick up where I'd left off.

Jake turned up as soon as he knew I was home, Charlie had rung Billy with the news even before picking me up.

The questions came thick and fast but I stopped him dead,

"I'm not talking about it Jake, end of story. It never happened, Edward Cullen never happened."

"You can't just pretend nothing happened Bells. We were looking for you"

"Well you didn't find me but I'm home now and that's all I'm saying"

"Were you hurt Bella? You can tell me or I'll get Emily over if you'd be more comfortable talking to a woman."

"Jake nothing happened. I'm not talking about it to anyone so stop asking."

He kept on until I lost my temper and threw him out, well got Charlie to do it for me. My Dad didn't want me upset in case it set me off again. I knew it wouldn't but he was still nervous. My school friends had all gone to College already so I didn't have to dodge their questions and once I got a job in Port Angeles I didn't have time to speak to anyone which was a comfort. I refused to visit the Reservation with Charlie and he gave up asking me eventually. We settled back into our old routine and although I still had an ache in my chest I tried to ignore it, it was a shade of the pain Edward had caused me when he left and I could cope with it, for my sanity I had to.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Bella

The year went slowly with Charlie watching for any sign of my going crazy again and Jake watching from a safe distance, he'd worked out just how far I could throw something. Billy and Harry visited nearly every week and had tried to warn me about the dangers of getting involved with Vampires so I used go for a drive the evening they came. The nights were my worst time, when I dreamed of my friends but mostly, if I was honest, about Jasper. I missed him so much it hurt sometimes and I wondered what he was doing now, was he involved with someone yet? I was relieved when the start of the new college year came round.

I got into college near Renee in Florida and enjoyed the novelty of wall to wall sunshine again. There were plenty of guys on campus and I found my room-mate very sociable so I was dragged out regularly to the student bar and any parties or concerts that she could find. Emily was nice enough and soon found a steady boyfriend called Lance. He was a year above us and very helpful when we got confused during Psychology lectures by handing over his own copious notes from the previous year. Of course he had a friend who was willing and unattached and I really made the effort when we double dated but I couldn't help comparing him to Jasper. He was good-looking I supposed with dark blond hair and blue eyes that had nothing on Jasper's honey blond locks or golden eyes that had made my heart glow. He was interesting to talk to, at least at first, having traveled extensively with his Professor parents.

We were at a party, but one where you could actually hear yourself think when The Discussion started,

"So Pete, what does your Dad specialize in?"

Afterwards I wished that question back in my mouth,

"He's into mythology. Mainly Egyptian and Greek. He's got an exhibition and talk coming up in a couple of weeks if you'd like to go with me"

"Sounds good. Why not"

We went out a few times after that date was set, mainly with others for drinks at the weekend but then came the fatal evening. It was an early Lecture followed by a guided tour of the exhibition and I was actually looking forward to it, something a little different from the usual. When we reached the exhibition center I saw the huge banner flying above the entrance and groaned,

"**MONSTERS, MYTH OR REALIT**Y?

Below the words were an array of mythical creatures, the Minotaur, the Yeti, Mothman, Chupacabra, Werewolves and of course Vampires.

Pete looked at me amused,

"Not into the mythical beasts after all Bella?"

"No it's not that. It's just how can he prove it either way?"

"I don't think he's trying to. Just make people think about the possibility that some of these creatures might be real."

I could tell him of two off his list that were I thought as we went under the banner and into the auditorium. The talk was actually quite amusing and I was beginning to relax and enjoy myself when I heard a voice behind me as someone tried to reach their seat, a little late. I froze and my hands started to shake, I knew that voice and as I turned I saw a familiar face seated right behind me. Seeing my gaze Peter turned slightly to glare at the newcomer,

"I hate it when people disrupt talks by coming in late. Its such bad manners."

I nodded not trusting my voice as Garrett smiled at me before sitting back in his seat looking for all the world as if he were interested in the lecture.

Afterwards there were refreshments and while I sat at an empty table Pete went to get us drinks and say hello to his father who I was to be meeting later.

"Hello beautiful. May I sit with you for a moment?"

"What are you doing here Garrett?" I hissed angrily.

He sat back looking hurt,

"I wanted to see if they'd found a real Chupacabra."

"Don't lie."

"OK I wanted to see if you were OK. Who's the dork you're with?"

"He's not a dork and his father gave the Lecture."

"Then he's definitely a dork and here he comes."

I groaned as it became obvious Garrett was waiting to be introduced.

"I leave you alone for a minute and the monsters move in."

I'd just taken a sip of my drink and almost spat it back out again as I tried not to laugh.

Pete looked querying at me,

"Pete this is Garrett, Garrett this is Pete."

Garrett held out his hand and Pete shook it a little hesitantly, if he'd known what he was shaking hands with he'd have been even more hesitant.

"How do you know Garrett Bella? I haven't heard you mention him before."

"Oh I'm sure Bella wouldn't have. I was most rude at our last meeting and she still hasn't forgiven me totally, have you Bella?"

"No, and if you don't mind we have people to meet"

Garrett smiled blindingly at me before bowing and disappearing among the crowd in the room.

"What a strange man Bella."

"Yes Garrett's strange all right. Anyway lets meet your father Pete."

I kept my eye out for Garrett but he'd disappeared as quickly as he'd appeared. Although I was furious he'd come here I had felt a warmth being near one of my vampire friends again and I wondered if he would tell the others he'd seen me. I had no way of knowing that so I tried to forget about the meeting.

On the way home we were almost involved in an accident, a bus lost its brakes and headed straight for Pete's car before suddenly veering off and crashing into the wall of a nearby building. Pete had slammed on the brakes and got out running over to see if help were needed, leaving me in the car. I looked at the spot the bus had started to skid and standing there, a grin on his face was Garrett. He'd stopped the bus from crashing into us but how had he known? I didn't believe for one second that it was a coincidence. Seeing he had my attention he bowed with a flourish. By the time Pete got back Garrett had vanished into the darkness but I was still looking where he had been and Pete thought I was suffering from shock. He put his arm around me and pulled me close kissing me on the cheek. I froze as I always did when he touched me,

"Its OK Bella. No one was hurt thank goodness"

I nodded, knowing if it hadn't been for my Guardian Angel Garrett, both Pete and I would be in the hospital, if not the mortuary.

After that Pete and I just drifted apart or at least I drifted away from him. Having seen Garrett I desperately wanted to see the others and most of all Jasper although I was certain he would keep to his side of the bargain. For the first time I wondered if I would ever make it away from the world of the vampires. The ache in my chest never seemed to ease, it was always there, reminding me constantly of the man willing to wait forever if need be, or my lifetime anyway, and with no one to blame except myself. After all it had been my stipulation. Lance's other friend Gerry was my next disaster, no that's cruel, he too was a really nice guy but again he wasn't Jasper. We went to plays and poetry readings which I enjoyed, until we were mugged on the way home one night. Gerry wasn't a fighter and was quite obviously terrified although he tried to act macho for my benefit. He was attacked and knocked out and I knew I was next when again I heard the voice,

"I don't think so boy."

The attacker was whipped away on to the roof top of a nearby store as Gerry sat up looking around wildly,

"Where'd he go? Are you OK Bella?"

I nodded,

"He flew away."

I know it wasn't funny but I couldn't help laughing which really annoyed him and that was the end of another wonderful relationship.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Bella

Things were going wrong for me and after all the effort I'd made to fit in the human world. The problem was that every time I thought of Garrett his face dissolved into Jaspers and the ache in my chest got harder to ignore. Although I hadn't seen him for weeks now I always expected to and the expectation made the pain worse. It was beginning to affect my everyday life as the ache made it uncomfortable to take a lungful of air. I was becoming breathless and my room-mate Emily was worried enough to get me a Dr's appointment

"It's only a precaution Bella but there's something wrong. It's a Locum Doctor, ours is off ill. Ironic eh?"

She insisted on going along with me, waiting in the reception when I was called through.

"Bella?"

I groaned, what was the owner of that voice doing in sunny Florida for Gods sake?

I turned from shutting the door to see Carlisle standing behind the desk looking as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Carlisle. What are...Look I don't need to see a Doctor, it was just my room-mate, she over reacted, going over the top. I really don't need your help. I know what's wrong with me and no Doctor can help"

"Oh really? Would you care to share your diagnosis with me?"

"No I don't think so."

"Well can I at least examine you?"

"No I don't think I want that either. What are you doing here Carlisle?"

"I'm standing in for a friend, just for a few weeks. How are you Bella? Silly question as you are here I know, but still."

"I'm fine thank you. I think I need to leave"

As I grasped the door handle his hand on mine stopped me,

"Please talk to me Bella."

"I have nothing to say Carlisle."

"Then let me talk to you"

"You have nothing to say that could possibly interest me."

"I see. Well I'm sorry for what happened Bella. We should never have left you the way we did."

"Water under the bridge Carlisle"

I started turning the handle but he stopped me again.

"Bella I know you are angry with us but I have something I need to say."

I stood, my back to him, and waited impatiently,

"Don't become involved with Garrett, Peter Whitlock, or Jasper Hale. They are dangerous."

"You're preaching to the converted Carlisle."

"Really Bella? I understand you've seen at least one of them recently"

I turned at this to find him too close to me.

"Back off Carlisle from me and my life and stop spying on me."

He stepped back with an apology and I opened the door,

"Thank you Doctor"

Emily wanted to know what he'd said so I made something up about a chest infection that was on its way out.

"So what's he like? The Locum? I heard he's a real dish"

"He's OK if you're into the pale gaunt model type."

All the way home I wondered who Carlisle had seen, Garrett possibly although I hadn't seen him myself.

As the year wore on I found myself hunching over as the ache got worse. It had been bearable until the last time I saw Garrett. I'd been out shopping and was crossing the street when I was shoved from behind and overbalanced into the path of oncoming traffic. I heard a screech of brakes and felt my arm taken and jerked backwards. As I shouted in pain feeling a horrible click as the joint dislocated I heard his voice again,

"We really must stop meeting like this Bella. For Gods sake come to your senses and admit you are a walking disaster waiting to happen. You're safer in our world and I nearly wasn't in time."

An ambulance screeched to a halt, lights flashing, and as the Medic approached I realized Garrett my Guardian Angel had melted into the crowd.

Wearing a sling for the next couple of weeks was a real drag and I struggled to do as much for myself as I could. Emily couldn't believe how I'd almost been squashed again.

"You really are a danger magnet Bella Swan" she pointed out after dinner one evening.

I had to agree with her,

"It's just a good job you have a Guardian Angel watching over you"

If only she knew I thought ruefully.

Thinking of Garrett made me think of Jasper and the ache in my chest burst into a fully fledged pain. Gasping I folded over, wrapping my arms around my torso and the sweat broke out on my brow. Before I could stop her Emily had rung for an ambulance and I found myself in the E.R attached to wires and monitors which were either bleeping or flashing, and surrounded by Doctors and Nurses. Having satisfied themselves I wasn't having a heart attack they decided that I should stay in and be monitored for 24 hours so I found myself wheeled up to a room still attached to my TV screens! I lay taking shallow breaths that I'd discovered hurt less when the door opened slowly and I groaned. If anyone else came in with a hypodermic they were going to find it shoved somewhere other than my body. When I saw Garrett's worried expression I had to smile.

He slipped in the room shutting the door quickly and was at my side,

"What the hell happened Bella? We never saw anything"

"We?" I asked questioningly.

"Ah, I shouldn't have said that, Can we pretend I didn't?"

"No we can't."

"I didn't think so. You know this is going to get me in trouble with the girls"

"The girls? Charlotte and Rose?"

"Yes. You made them promise to stay away which just left me with the freedom to act. So what happened? We've been keeping an eye on you between us and I have to tell you its wearing me out. If there's danger anywhere that's where I look for you. Can't you just admit you're lost without us and come home?"

"Home? With you?"

"Well don't say it like it's a sexual proposition. I meant back to Charlotte's. At least I'll get some peace then. I never hated Florida before now. So what happened?"

"My room-mate thought I was having a heart attack"

"And?"

"She called an ambulance.

"That's not what I meant and you know it Miss Swan."

"Its embarrassing"

He sat on the side of the bed with a grin,

"Oh good. Go on."

I groaned seeing his smile,

"If you repeat any of this I will kill you. Understand Garrett?"

He nodded,

"I'm all ears."

I took a deep breath and gasped in pain,

"Ah, I think Dr Garrett may be able to diagnose what ails you."

"Go on then" I panted, worrying that the monitors going crazy would alert the nursing staff.

"Bella. You need to stop this idiotic ban and get your skinny ass to Charlotte's, put a few pounds on and then call The Major home. Don't forget, if you are in this much distress how do you think he's faring?"

"He's feeling this too?"

"He's known you're his Mate from the beginning, well almost, so being away from you is killing him, you think you've got it bad?"

I thought about that. Garrett was right that Jasper knew before me and he must have known what being away from me would cost him, yet he agreed.

"Why did he agree then?"

"What was he supposed to do?"

He had a point, was I torturing Jasper too? Just thinking his name had me gasping again and Garrett disappeared as the door crashed open and two Nurses came in at a run. I tried to tell them I was OK but they insisted on taking more blood and sending me for more tests.

By the time I was finally wheeled back to my room it was the early hours and I was exhausted. When the Nurses were satisfied they'd connected all the wires back up and insisted in giving me a shot to help me sleep I was desperate. As soon as I thought they were out of earshot I whispered,

"Garrett"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Garrett

I'd thought The Major was stubborn but Bella Swan beat him hands down. As soon as the Medics left I heard her whisper my name and crept back into the room through the window,

"You realize this skulking around is ruining my street cred Bella. I shouldn't be hanging around on window ledges like a 50's horror film Dracula."

She wasn't impressed,

"Don't start Garrett, you can't hold a candle to Peter when it comes to whining. Anyway I thought you'd enjoy the view. I want you to help me Garrett"

I smiled,

"At last common sense prevails. Need a lift to Charlotte's?"

She shook her head and I groaned,

"Please Bella. I'm not cut out for all this hanging around and swooping in like Captain Marvel. If you don't want to go there what do you want me to do?"

"I'm going home to Forks at the end of term. I can't stand this any longer."

"Great I swap sunburn in Florida for foot rot in Forks. When are you going to realize you need him as much as he needs you?"

"Will you just shut up a minute and let me talk"

I folded my arms and sat looking into her eyes,

"Stop doing that"

"What? You told me to listen, I'm listening"

"Stop trying to dazzle me."

"Sorry its a bad habit I've acquired. So go on"

Bella

I wasn't sure what I wanted to do myself, or what I expected Garrett to achieve but I had to try,

"I want you to find out what Jasper is doing now, for me"

"You mean a sort of vampire James Bond? Sounds right up my street"

"Whatever you want to call it Garrett. I want to know if he's really still waiting for me"

"Hey, I don't need to go spy on him to answer that one Bella."

"How do you know then?"

"I saw the way he looked at you before he even met you."

"Make sense." I snapped, tired and short-tempered with pain.

"Hey don't get pissed with me. I'm trying to help remember? I had the photograph of you at the party."

"Oh." I sighed, "I'm so scared Garrett. What if we're wrong? What if you're wrong? I can't take it again, being rejected after falling in love with the wrong one."

Garrett

I saw tears in her eyes, she was genuinely scared and I put an arm round her, pulling her close.

"Bella, Edward Cullen isn't in the same league as Jasper, that much I know with certainty. If he says he loves you then he does and nothing will frighten him away except you. I tell you what, you finish the term out and stay safe, inside college or your rooms and I'll go spy on The Major. Just remember if you get yourself maimed or killed while I'm gone I might be joining you when the others find out I left you without cover."

Bella

After Garrett left, promising to be back as soon as possible I lay back and tried to relax. Why did I have to fall for another vampire? Why did none of the guys I'd met at College make my heart beat faster, make my pulses race and my mouth go dry? I'd thought the love I felt for Edward was the real thing, the most anyone could ever feel for another, and I'd been deceived. He hadn't truly loved me or he couldn't have walked away. He would have done as I asked and changed me so he didn't have to worry for my safety. The fact that he hadn't told its own story. Now I was getting in deep with another vampire, one even more dangerous than Edward, another one who declared his love for me. Did the fact he'd agreed to leave prove he really was in love with me or did it prove the opposite? That it was merely an infatuation that he would forget about once he was away from me. Could I have walked away from Edward if he'd given me the same terms? No I couldn't, I would have seen it as akin to being asked to cut my heart out. So where did that leave me? Pining for a man who may even now be in a new relationship with another woman having forgotten all about me. All night these thoughts ran round in my head preventing me from sleeping so I looked even worse when the Dr did his rounds.

When I insisted on being discharged there was an argument but in the end he couldn't talk me out of it so collecting my paperwork I went back to my room and Emily.

"Bella! What are you doing here? I thought you'd still be in the Hospital? Are you sure you're well enough to be discharged? I spoke to your Tutor and he's given you a by until the new term. He was really worried about you when I told him what happened".

Great! Now I had no lectures to pass the time and a supposedly dodgy heart. Well I thought, I had to do something or go slowly crazy...again.

"I might go home for a while. Rest up and get my strength back"

She agreed it was a good idea and I went through to pack my stuff. As I folded my clothes a weariness came over me and I sat on the bed, head between my knees, feeling like crap. Going back to Forks wasn't going to help and I knew as soon as Jake heard of my return he would be there pestering me. Besides that Charlie would be worried and I could see myself being mothered by Sue Clearwater and Emily Uley. No, bad idea. I needed a better one.

Putting the last of my clothes in my bag I took a final look round the room and saw the piece of paper Char had given me. It was on the window sill where I'd put it after finding it in my pocket. A few times I'd been tempted to throw it away but something always stopped me and now it gave me an idea. I could go there, the place might even be deserted if they were down here working with Garrett. If not at least I could talk to Charlotte about how I felt, she might be able to help me. I picked it up and unfolded it, reading the address, unsure if I should just go and be damned. Still what did I have to lose? I rang Charlie explaining I'd been under the weather and was going to stay with friends for a few weeks. He wanted me to come home but as I pointed out Forks wasn't exactly the best place to recuperate. He agreed reluctantly and I promised to ring when I got to my friend's place. Hurdle number one over.

My next problem was how to get to their place, it wasn't going to be on a Bus or Train route that was for sure. In the end I used my savings to buy a little car. It wasn't much but the engine seemed sound and it only had to get me there. What happened then would determine whether the little car had to make the long drive back to Florida and college. Emily insisted as it was such a long drive I had to stop off by four in the afternoon for the day and find a Motel or somewhere to stay. My funds wouldn't stretch to that but I agreed anyway. I meant to drive as far as I could each day before finding somewhere to park up and sleep in the car. Charlie would have gone mad if he knew my plans! I set off the next morning and as soon as I drove out of the city I felt better, as if I were going on an adventure. Even the pain in my chest lessened a little and I was able to breathe easier, a sign that my plan was obviously a good one.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Garrett

I watched as Bella pulled away from her place and smiled, had she really expected me to leave her and go looking for Jasper? Besides I knew where he was and what he was doing. Peter had kept me informed about the state of his house guest before deciding if he and Char didn't get away they might end up throwing themselves off a cliff. His depression was infectious! I was interested to discover where she was going because I'd put money on her not turning towards Forks despite what she'd said in the hospital. I'd shadow her until I was sure before letting Peter know. If she was going where I thought she was then they might want to stay away a while. Once she started heading West instead of North I made the call,

"Garrett for fuck sake give me some good news."

"She's on her way headed West."

"She's headed for our place? Thank fuck for that. I'll let Charlotte know and get back to you."

"Hey I've done my bit. I need to hunt Peter."

"Please Garrett, just a few more hours to make sure she's safely on her way"

"Peter, that girl isn't going to be safe anywhere if what I've seen is anything to go by. OK I'll stay on her a while longer. I would say how much trouble can she find driving on the highway but that would be tempting providence. Knowing my luck she'd be abducted by aliens."

Peter

I passed on the news to Charlotte as soon as she came back from her shopping trip.

"So do we leave them to it or get home to greet her when she arrives? And if we don't do we let The Major in on the secret?"

She glared at me and I looked back innocently,

"What? What did I say?"

"We do not go back and we certainly don't tell The Major she's coming."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because stupid, he's supposed to be staying away from her remember? If he knows she's going to our place he'll leave and we'll never get the pair of them together. We go on a little trip and keep our mouths closed right?"

"Yes ma'am. Sneaky though!"

Sometimes I love the way my wife thinks, she was almost as devious as me.

Garrett

Bella managed to drive safely with a couple of short breaks until about five then she went into a Diner for a hot meal. I took the opportunity to hunt, plenty of scum in the seedy part of town. When she got back in the car I was surprised, I'd expected her to rent a room for the night. I followed curious until she pulled up in a picnic area and reclined her seat. I groaned in exasperation, this girl was going to get herself attacked if not killed sleeping in places like this. I heard her breathing slow and decided it was safe to check on her. Sure enough she was curled up across the back seat of the car with a blanket over her. Deciding I might as well stay with her I hopped silently up on the hood of the car and settled down to wait for dawn or her to wake up, whichever came first. In the event it was a close run thing and after cleaning her teeth using bottled water she drove back to the Diner for breakfast and I assumed a wash up in the Rest Room. She grabbed some food before setting off again and from her speed I knew she wouldn't make it before dark which meant another night of sentry duty for me. I was beginning to think The Major and Peter would owe me big time.

Bella

I woke feeling even better, the pain in my chest was back to the dull ache again and I could breath, perhaps it had been something to do with the city air that had upset me and not missing Jasper, maybe Garrett was wrong. Then of course I saw his face, my Lion God, and the ache intensified. I cursed as I washed in the Rest Room before setting off again. It wasn't that far really but driving alone I knew I wouldn't make it today so I slowed and enjoyed the scenery. Although I was a woman travelling alone I felt safe and I wondered if my Guardian Angel was back on station, but I never saw anything, no car that became familiar as it trailed me, so I decided not to worry about it. The thought of seeing Peter and Charlotte again cheered me up and even if they weren't there it would be good to be in a new environment. I would treat my trip as a holiday and just make the most of whatever was waiting at the end of my journey, fooling myself that I wasn't hoping Jasper might be there. I'd rung Charlie and Emily so they wouldn't worry and felt light-hearted as my destination got closer. Stopping at a Truck Halt for a hot meal again I realized there may not be any food at Peters, after all I could hardly expect full cupboards in a vampire house. That determined me to stop when I was a few miles away and buy provisions for at least a week. I had enough money for that if I spent wisely. As long as I had coffee and a few essentials I could survive.

Garrett

She parked up in a lonely spot again, and again I cursed. I would kill her myself if anything happened, what the hell was she thinking? I longed to grab her and shout "Get a room", but I just waited until she was asleep and returned to my perch on the hood of the car. At about one am a truck pulled in and I groaned slipping into the shadows to watch. Two men got out of it and walked silently to Bella's car, one peering in while the other looked round nervously.

"Hey there's a girl asleep in the back"

One whispered to the other.

"Well, maybe she'd like some company"

the other chuckled.

That was my cue so I coughed and walked into the moonlight,

"Sorry gents. This ones already taken"

They looked at me trying to decide if I were capable of taking the two of them on and deciding wrongly that I wasn't

"Well now. This is our hunting ground so I guess you'd better be leaving stranger"

"Look guys, I'm tired, I'm bored, and I'm fast losing patience, so I suggest you get the hell out while you still can"

I smiled encouragingly hoping they would go but knowing they wouldn't. The taller of the two made the first move coming at me menacingly, or at least I guessed that was what he'd aimed for. I moved out of his way and tripped him up so he fell swearing loudly and I heard Bella stir. Cursing the noise I took the other guy out before he could make a sound, snapping his neck and throwing him into the trees. The other saw what I did and ran for it so I let him go, slipping back into the dark before Bella sat up.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Bella

I sat up quickly thinking I'd heard a noise outside but there was no one in sight and I could see well by the light of the moon. I had the strange feeling I wasn't alone and it unnerved me so climbing over into the driver's seat I decided to get an early start. I worked out I could be at Peter and Charlotte's by around six in the morning or just after, even if I stopped to do some shopping. The roads were almost deserted and I made really good time so I stopped off at an all night Store and did my shopping, packing it all away in the cars small trunk. The one good thing was I wouldn't be waking anyone, after all vampires didn't sleep. The ache in my chest had eased off considerably for which I had mixed reactions, I didn't like being in pain but it had reminded me of Jasper. Perhaps I was getting over him or perhaps it was the thought of being among vampires again that helped.

As I got close to their house I began to have doubts, what if they hadn't meant the invitation as I'd read it? Should I have rung to announce my intention of visiting? I slowed nervously as I pulled onto the track leading to the house. It was in darkness and I wasn't sure if that were a sign of its being unoccupied or just the fact they didn't need the lights on with their superior sight. I couldn't see any vehicles except an old pick up in an open fronted barn so I thought they were probably away. If so I'd spend a few quiet days before deciding what I was going to do. It was silent except for some cicadas and a few birds singing their dawn song. The sun was just coming up behind the house, throwing it into shadow and making it look even bigger than it actually was. I wasn't sure what I'd expected after the Cullen house but this was like a ranch house from a western film. There was a hitching rail and a wrap around porch with a swing seat on it. It looked so normal, so human, but then they were fitting in to our world and doing it really well it would appear.

Climbing the steps I had a thought, how did I get in? I had no key. Feeling stupid I tried the handle and it turned, the door opening slowly onto a large hallway. I couldn't hear anything but I whispered just in case

"Peter? Charlotte? Its Bella"

Getting no reply I walked in and fumbled for a light switch before seeing I wasn't alone. I almost screamed before realizing it was a stuffed bear in an attacking pose and stopped myself. It was just the sort of thing that would appeal to Peter! Finding the light switch finally I clicked it and looked around. The hall was empty except for the bear, a colourful circular rag rug and a small table with a crystal dish in its centre. In the dish was a set of keys, presumably to the pick up parked in the barn. I walked through into a family room and gasped, the whole back wall was open to the elements. I looked at the view and I could see why they built a house here. The tops of the hills in the distance were orange in the first rays of the sun, it was breathtaking. I looked round and saw the furnishings were very simple, very rustic. Heavy wooden arm chairs with thick cushions in bright colours, another rag rug and two huge pictures on the walls. One was of a seascape, a wild stormy night with a fishing boat tossed on the huge waves. The other as a contrast was the same seascape but this time the sea was very calm and the fishing boat seemed to be sailing across the picture as if it had escaped the nightmare of the storm. I stood gazing at them then I noticed they were signed so I went closer. The letters J.W. were painted in the bottom right hand corner.

I decided to explore further and found the kitchen, or what would have been a kitchen in a house inhabited by humans. There were floor cabinets but none on the wall and there was no fridge or cooker but a huge old-fashioned range which was perfect in the setting. Walking over to it I touched the glittering brass controls and found the range was alight. Perhaps it was kept alight all the time to provide hot water to the property or maybe it was dying after they had left the house. I went back to the car and got my grocery bags out of the trunk. I put them in the kitchen thankful there was a bucket handy which I filled with cold water from the sink and put the milk in to keep it fresh. I put an old pan which also shone to boil some water for coffee and while I waited, thankful the range was still alight to allow this, I went up the stairs to the first floor. Here were three doors and I opened the first to see a painting studio, so was Peter the artist? It didn't fit the initials but who knew with him? The second was a bedroom although the bed wasn't made up and the closets were empty. The view from the window was as beautiful as that downstairs, it faced the same way. I thought the third door must lead to a bathroom, or at least I hoped it did. I turned the handle and opened the door quietly.

It was a bathroom but it wasn't empty. I saw the back of a head in the huge tub and cursed my luck. Who had I just interrupted in the bath?

"I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was here"

I waited for an answer but nothing came so I cleared my throat and spoke louder.

"Hello, I'm sorry for barging in"

Still there was no response so I took a few steps in to the room until I could see into the tub. Heaving a sigh of relief I saw it was a dressmakers dummy complete with head for a wig. Another of Peters jokes? I wondered. Having established that I was on my own in the house I ran back downstairs to make coffee and get something to eat. Although it was a strange house and I was alone I didn't feel nervous, it felt welcoming and I relaxed taking my sandwich and coffee out back to sit on the edge of the huge deck to watch the sun rise.

**I put up an extra Chapter today because I'm off on my travels again tomorrow for a week. I'll try to post if I can but if not I promise extra Chapters when I get back. Please review if you can Jules x**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Jasper

I was weary, in pain, and wishing I'd never agreed to wait for Bella but what else could I have done? After Edward she had every right to be cautious and how could I have proved I was nothing like him? I sat at the top of the hill waiting for the sun rise, it was my favorite spot and the best time of the day with everything fresh and new. As it started to appear, an orange orb slipping from behind the hills to light the countryside, I felt lighter and in less pain. Hugging my chest I wondered if there were something wrong. How could my pain which had been steadily building suddenly start to diminish. I'd already decide I couldn't bear to wait any longer to be near Bella. I'd move closer to her, just to give me some relief from the constant torture of being away from my mate. I could watch from a distance and hope that her heart hadn't been captured by a human. If it had I didn't know how I could bear the pain so I tried not to think about it. I'd hunted so I decided to go back to the house and grab a shower before starting another empty day of longing and trying to occupy the endless hours. I'd reread all my books, tried to settle to paint, been riding, but nothing kept my interest for more than a few hours before her face swam once more into my mind and stopped me dead. If this was what it felt like to be away from your mate I wasn't sure I could go more days without seeing her never mind years. It had been over a year since I was in her company and each day had been agony since then.

I couldn't even muster the energy to run back to the house but walked back slowly, head down, thinking of the mess my life had become since meeting Alice Cullen. Peter and Charlotte had been right all along. She had been bad for me but she had offered the kind of life that I'd craved and I snatched at it with both hands, little realizing the cost. I'd lost myself and now I had no idea how to find myself again. My thoughts were so loud that I hadn't noticed the car pulled up in front of the house or the human heartbeat coming from inside. Who the hell was inside our house? What human would just walk in uninvited? Were they set on robbing the place thinking it uninhabited? I decided to give them a fright if so but there was only one heartbeat, one burglar? In a little car like that? It just didn't add up, but shrugging I walked in, straight into a dream.

Standing in the hall, a mug of coffee in her hand, was Bella Swan. She looked up as I walked through the door and her mouth opened in surprise. I hesitated, unsure what to do,

"Bella? What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming, I'm sorry or I'd have left"

She shook her head and put the mug down on the table before walking closer,

"Jasper? What are you doing here? I'm sorry that sounds rude. I had an open invitation from Peter and Charlotte and I needed a place to think so I came."

I still didn't know what to do, all I could think of was that she was here with me and the pain in my chest had disappeared like smoke in the wind.

"I can get my stuff and go"

She offered but I shook my head,

"No that's fine. I can move out, it's not a problem"

"Move out? You live here?"

"Well yeah, sometimes. But it's not a problem really. I know you didn't want to...I didn't mean for this...its...I don't..."

I was unable to complete a sentence and I saw her confusion so I tried to pull my thoughts together.

"I'm sorry. I must sound like an idiot. I didn't know you were coming or I would have moved out. I'll just get my things and go."

"Can I ask you something Jasper?"

Bella

I couldn't believe my eyes when he walked in but the ache in my chest disappeared the moment I saw him so I knew he was real. Listening to his efforts to apologize and explain I learned more facts. This was his home at least part-time but the important thing was that he appeared to be here alone Garrett was right!

"Can I ask you something Jasper?"

The words were out before I could stop them and when he nodded I thought what the hell, go for it!

"Are you here on your own?"

"Ah Yes. Peter and Charlotte decided they needed a holiday."

"Why didn't you go too?"

That wasn't what I wanted to ask him but it slipped out on its own.

"The holiday was to get away from me and my..."

He must have seen my expression because he hurried on

"my depression."

"You're depressed? I'm sorry, I didn't think vampires got depressed."

"We don't very often but I have a particularly good reason for mine"

"Oh what?"

"You"

God I depressed him! well I'd asked for that I guess.

"No, you don't understand, that didn't come out right. You don't depress me"

"You just said I did"

"No, I said you were the reason for my depression. It's not the same thing"

"Are you playing word games with me Jasper?"

I was getting angry now and I saw a pained look flicker across his features.

"No I'm sorry. Let me start again. I know I agreed to stay away and I've tried very hard to keep my word but it's getting too hard Bella. I don't think I can do it any longer. I'm sorry."

I wasn't sure what I'd just heard or how I felt about it, how he felt. I just wanted to melt into his arms and feel his cool lips against mine but I couldn't bring myself to let my guard down.

Jasper

This was getting more confusing with every word,

"Can we sit down and talk Bella please?"

She nodded and picked her mug back up before turning and walking back through the family room and onto the deck, sitting at a table with two chairs and motioning me to the empty one. I sat down trying desperately to organize my words, to make sense. I could feel Bella's mixture of emotions, confusion being the strongest.

"Bella I'm not doing a very good job of explaining myself am I? What I'm trying to say is..."

I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair before continuing,

"I respect your need to try to live a human life away from the vampire world Bella and I know I agreed to your terms but I don't think I can keep that promise any longer. It just hurts too much."

"Hurts?"

I rubbed my chest unconsciously and saw her surprise,

"Yes. I need to be near you so I'm asking you to release me from my promise. I wont get in your way and I'll try to keep out of sight. Just don't make me stay away from you any longer Bella, it is quite literally tearing me apart"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Bella

I could hardly hear his words for the beating of my own heart in my ears. I saw him rub his chest as he spoke about pain and I knew Garrett had been correct, Jasper was suffering in the same way that I was. I knew all about that kind of pain and it told me all I needed to know. I swallowed and took a deep breath before speaking, this would be either the beginning of my life or the end of it, but either way I had no choice, I didn't want a choice.

"Jasper, I know how you feel because I feel it too so I guess maybe I was wrong before. It scares me that I want you so much but I can't fight it any longer. I came here because I ended up in hospital with the pain"

He moved forward, arms open, then hesitated and it was up to me what happened next. I stepped into his embrace and he closed it around me, pulling me close and laying his cheek on the top of my head.

"Bella. I've dreamed of doing this for so long."

I couldn't reply because my whole being was suddenly flooded with warmth and peace. I felt like I'd come home so it couldn't be wrong.

Jasper

As she stepped into my embrace I pulled her close and it was even better than I'd imagined to have her this close. I lay my face on her head and breathed in, her scent chasing away the last vestiges of pain from my chest. I closed my eyes and felt a warmth I'd never experienced since becoming a vampire. It was as if my very tissues were suffused with the warmth of her love for me, it swept over in waves with just a hint of worry. I knew she still thought of what had happened with Edward but time alone would prove I wasn't him and my love would never allow me to hurt her in any way. Then a thought suddenly hit me, Alice had known I was going to feel this way with Bella and she'd deliberately tried to stop us meeting and falling in love. My anger at Alice's callousness must have communicated itself to Bella because she tensed. I moved one hand to stroke her cheek,

"Its OK Bella. I was just thinking about all the pain Alice has caused us through her jealousy. She tried to keep us apart"

Bella murmured my name and nestled closer as if trying to melt inside me.

After a while she pulled back to look up at my face, hers flushed as if she'd run to catch me.

"So Jasper what now?"

"We start over. You stay with me and we figure out where we go from here darlin'"

She smiled at my words and moved to sit on my lap, winding her arms around my neck and kissing my cheek tenderly. I leaned back taking her with me and closed my eyes again. I could stay like this for eternity and be happy but my Bella was human and before long she pulled out of my embrace reluctantly

"This human needs a few minutes but don't you go anywhere. Except maybe the kitchen. I need feeding"

As she raced up the stairs she caught her foot and almost fell but I was there to steady her. She grinned,

"Looks like you've got the job now."

"Sorry?"

"My new Guardian Angel"

"New one?"

"Oh you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

She grimaced,

"Garrett has been keeping an eye on me. Keeping me safe for you I think"

I would be having words with him next time he appeared but I just smiled at her and she went on up the stairs while I watched.

Bella

I brushed my teeth quickly and then decided the hell with it and took a quick shower, anything to quieten my nerves and stop my heart beating out of my chest. He didn't need to say anything, I knew what Jasper and I had was nothing like the feelings I'd had for Edward, these were deep and passionate and so sweet. I hurriedly threw some fresh clothes on and ran back down stairs managing not to trip this time, just. As I walked into the kitchen a wonderful smell enveloped me and my mouth started watering.

"God you can cook too?"

He smiled, the first full smile I'd seen on his face and my heart stuttered before picking up again.

"Hmm, if you're going to make a habit of that can you give me some advance warning"

I managed through a tight throat.

"What?"

"That smile. It's dangerous to my health"

He came over and took my hand leading me to the table which was laid up and pulled out the chair. I sat down and he brought over a plate of scrambled eggs with wild mushrooms and a glass of orange juice. The eggs and juice I could account for, but the mushrooms? Seeing my frown he did that hearty stopping smile again,

"I picked them while you were busy. I hope its cooked to your liking. Its been a very long time since I tried my hand at cooking food."

I wondered just how long but my mouth was too full to allow the question out. When I finished everything he took my hands and pulled me up to hold me close again.

"What would you like to do today?"

"I have a choice?"

"Of course. We can go for a walk, a ride, or just hang around and talk."

"I think I'd like to go for a ride, we can talk at the same time."

He smiled but it was a little different, a private joke I didn't get.

"I'll just go up and change."

"You're fine"

He swung me around and led me out of the house towards the barn, so a ride in the pick up then. But no, he went round the back of the truck to a stable which contained the biggest horse I had ever seen. Its shoulder was taller than my head,

"Ah, can I change my mind?"

He shook his head,

"You'll be fine. The Major hasn't thrown anyone yet."

"The Major?"

"A private joke between Peter and I"

"OK."

I was very nervous as he lifted me onto a bale of straw and proceeded to saddle the monster horse.

"Stallion Bella, not horse"

I wasn't going to get into the difference, I didn't want to upset The Major before I had to ride him.

When the horse...stallion was ready Jasper picked me up and swung into the saddle with me and I heaved a sigh of relief.

"You thought I was expecting you to ride him alone?"

I nodded somewhat sheepishly and he laughed before kicking his heels against the horses sides. It set off slowly at first and apart from the fact I was sitting too far from the ground on a moving animal who was way taller than me the ride was rather nice. After all I was sitting against Jasper, the feel of his cold skin against my warm back and his arms were around me holding the reins. It was a disappointment when he stopped and we dismounted but then I saw where we were. A small creek was bubbling through a clearing and the sun was shining warmly, it was heaven and I was here with my very own angel.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Bella

We sat beside the creek Jasper's arm around my shoulder, and talked. He explained what had happened between himself and Alice before I came along, Charlotte and Garrett's theory that she had seen me coming and my future relationship with him. I couldn't believe anyone could be so cruel, so evil, as to cause the problems she'd caused, put so many people in danger just to keep Jasper, and not even for herself, just to keep him alone and destroy him as a person. I had liked Alice although I never quite trusted her and now I knew why.

"What did she expect to happen?"

"I don't know darlin', I think she was trying to destroy me and she very nearly did. I started to question every feeling I had, every move I made."

"And telling Maria where you were?"

"I'm sure she saw you were there with us and she was hoping Maria would kill or capture us."

"Do you think she's finished now? Now you and I have got together despite her."

He went quiet and that was answer enough,

"You think she's going to continue? What else can she do?"

"I wouldn't even hazard a guess what her next move might be but she's cunning and inventive so we need to be ready for anything. You do realize you are in danger as long as you stay with me? The only way to be safe from her would be to walk away from me again before she sees and acts."

Bella

He was wrong, that I was sure of.

"No I won't. She knows how we feel about each other and even if I walked away now she would still have to act because she'd see that somewhere down the line we wouldn't be able to bear the separation any longer. She knows we are mates."

He stiffened at my words and I wondered if I'd said something wrong, something I shouldn't have said.

"You know about that?"

"Mating? The mating pull? How could I not after all we have both suffered?"

"Doesn't it worry you?"

"Not any longer. I tried that route and it got me nowhere. I think I'll settle for you and to hell with the consequences."

He laughed at my words then stopped when I continued,

"You are aware that changing me is the only way to keep me safe?"

"I can keep you safe Bella and I wouldn't change you just for that reason."

My heart stuttered, was he going down the same road Edward had trodden? Then he continued,

"But I would change you if you asked me, for an entirely different and selfish reason."

"And that is?"

"To keep you with me for eternity."

He pulled me close and kissed me gently on the lips once more.

Jasper

I would change her in an instant if she asked me to make her immortal so we could be together for eternity, but I wouldn't do it because she was scared of my world. It was my job to keep her safe and I would do all in my power to accomplish that. I felt her emotions swinging wildly between anger and love, anger at Alice and love for me, or at least I hoped it was that! As we kissed I felt her desire peak and it burned deep into my body setting a single flicker of fire alight where my heart had once beat. When she pulled back I felt her regret, a sadness I didn't understand,

"Why are you sad Bella?"

"Sad? Oh, I was thinking about something Edward told me."

"Oh? Would you be willing to tell me?"

"OK, I guess it wont matter anyway. He told me that we had to be very careful. That he couldn't risk losing control or he might hurt me, even kill me by accident."

I thought about that and what he meant by it. If it had been said about me I could have understood, but him? He never lost control, he was so perfect!

"I take it from your silence that you agree with him. I didn't think he'd lied but you did ask me."

"I'm glad you told me Bella. It isn't something I've ever had to consider before so I'm just thinking about it. If he'd warned you about me losing control it would be easier to understand but Edward never lost control. He was always Mr Cool."

"I think he was talking about...other things...getting too involved and forgetting he was stronger and more dangerous than the frail human."

Bella

Jasper had gone very quiet, he ran his hands up and down my arms as he continued to think about what I'd said. I hoped it wasn't going to make him think differently about us. I couldn't lose him as soon as I got him.

"Jasper please don't go silent on me. I need to know what you are thinking, maybe we can work this out between us."

He started as if he'd been really deep in thought,

"I'm sorry Bella I was just thinking about what Edward told you. I know Alice made me out to be a monster who could attack anyone at any time but I'm hoping you saw beyond that, I know you did. I can't see how he could have said that if he loved you, really loved you. I can't imagine a scenario where I would ever hurt you, even accidentally. To hurt you would be to hurt myself. I understand that you are fragile and I have to be careful, slow down my actions and temper my movements but hurt you? "

"He wouldn't even let us kiss properly for fear of losing control for a second."

"Properly? You've lost me, is there an improper way to kiss?"

I was about to answer in all seriousness when I saw his grin and smacked his thigh instead, leaving my hand there just to see if he would react like Edward, tense and move it away. Jasper was an unknown quantity to me and I needed to find the boundaries before I screwed things up. His own hand came down and I waited for the brush off but he merely put it over mine.

"That's nice, the feel of your hand on me"

He said absently before continuing with his train of thought.

"I'm not sure we are ready for this conversation yet Bella but Edward has already started it with you so I have no choice and I think you are asking me to clarify things. If I'm wrong I apologize in advance. I know that having a sexual relationship with you would have to be carefully done but I see no problem if we take it slowly."

His words were music to my ear but I wanted to test him out just a little further.

"By slowly do you mean that this,"  
I brought his head to meet mine and kissed him again, my tongue brushing against his cool lips, his opened a little and I could taste his scent which set my head spinning and I couldn't breath for a second. Pulling back I cleared my throat,  
"Would be too dangerous?"

I think I already got my answer.

"He told you that was too dangerous? I don't think I could be with you and not want at least that much Bella. In fact"  
He pulled me back and this time the kiss was even sweeter, he opened his mouth and our tongues touched. My heart hesitated at this intimate contact and my mouth became slightly numb from the presence of his venom. When he pulled away I noticed his eyes had gone a shade darker.  
"Where you scared of me? Did I seem to be losing control?"

I shook my head unable to speak for the racing of my pulse, my head swimming from the pleasure of that simple yet intimate contact. Looking at the sun he stood pulling me up with him.

"I think we should get back, it's almost noon and I'm sure my fragile little girlfriend will be needing to eat again soon"

I liked the idea of that, not the fragile bit but the girlfriend was balm to my soul.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Bella

As we rode back I made the most of the intimate contact sitting in front of Jasper and leaning into him. His arms around me gave me a feeling of peace and contentment that I'd never felt before. He nuzzled my neck then whispered in my ear,

"Does that frighten you?"

I shook my head, it had in fact sent shivers of delight up and down my spine.

"Did it feel like I was losing control?"

"No"

"If I do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable or nervous you tell me and I'll stop. OK?"

"Yes. But I have to tell you that I trust you."

"Thank you Bella. That means an awful lot to me right now"

"Don't believe anything Alice said about you. Just listen to me, I trust you Jasper"

He kissed my neck and I shivered

"Are you cold?"

He started to lean back away from me but I complained and he resumed his position close to me.

"They were shivers of pleasure not cold. I'll tell you if anything is wrong I promise."

Jasper

I still found it difficult to believe that Bella was here with me, so close and comfortable with it. Even trusting me to kiss her neck, over the very spot where her blood flowed so close to the surface of her skin. She smelled wonderful and my mouth did flood with venom but I had no difficulty in controlling my desire to feed. I needed her in my life much more than I needed to drink her blood. It might become more of a challenge if I were very thirsty but I would make sure I hunted regularly to prevent any chance of temptation. As we rode in sight of the house I groaned. Garrett sat on the porch with Rose and Emmett and they all grinned when they saw us.

"I knew you couldn't keep it up Bella"

Rose jerked her elbow into Emmett's ribs to shut him up as I heard Bella sigh and felt the heat as her cheeks flushed.

I helped her down and threw the reins over the hitching rail.

"So visitors already?"

"I had to give them the good news and they insisted on coming to see for themselves, I just wanted to make sure she was still alive."

I tensed at that but Bella, feeling it, squeezed my arm,

"It's OK Jasper. Garrett's been my Guardian Angel, I seem to find myself in dangerous situations sometimes."

Garrett laughed loudly at that,

"Sometimes? All the bloody time. She kept me not only busy but in some very strange places too"

I pulled her closer,

"Well your services will no longer be required. She has a new Guardian Angel, a full-time one."

I kissed her cheek and we went inside followed by the others. While Bella made herself some lunch helped by Rose the guys came with me to the stable and Garrett got a little too close to The Major who nipped his arm taking a chunk of jacket with him.

"That horse is bloody dangerous Major"

"Just like his name sake so remember that"

He looked at me with a smile,

"Feeling a little protective are we Major? She's here no,w on the hook, but you haven't landed her yet."

"I will though and you'd do well to keep your distance or I might have to show you what the two legged Major is capable of. You'll get more than just damage to your jacket"

Emmett laughed and my stallion neighed loudly, his approval of my threat I liked to think.

Rose

I watched as Bella sat down to eat her lunch, she looked different from last time I saw her.

"So you and Jasper finally made it then?"

She nodded flushing again.

"Well we are here together but that's as far as we got to"

"But is it as far as you want to go?"

"Rose! Look I need a bit of advice."

"Try me."

"Well, we talked about being safe and I told him what Edward had said"

She couldn't stop herself laughing in ridicule at Edwards worries.

"He really was an idiot Bella and Jasper knows what he's doing, he'll be very careful with you I'm sure."

"Yes but Rose, what if I can't?"

"Can't?"

"Every time a guy gets beyond the holding hands and peck on the cheek stage I freeze. I keep seeing Nathan and feel his hands on me. What if I freeze on Jasper? How do I explain it to him Rose? I'm terrified he'll back away from me, or run away altogether in disgust."

I took the half empty glass from her shaking hand and pulled her to her feet,

"Bella, Jasper knows what happened and I'm sure he'll be very gentle and take things as slowly as you need him too. He won't run I promise you. Just try to relax and enjoy his company. You've done wonders with him already, I've never seen him smile so much, he's happy at last and I'm happy for him. Now come on or they'll spend all afternoon looking at that damn horse."

Bella

I felt better after talking to Rose, I'd forgotten that Jasper knew all about Nathan's attack and it hadn't made me any less worthy of his love so I could relax a little. I was still terrified of the physical side of our relationship which I hoped would develop. I wanted him now but I had no idea how to go about it so I would be led by him. I just hoped he would take it slowly and gently as Rose told me he would. The thought of the fumbling attempts of a couple of the guys I had gone out with left me cold and I hoped to God I wasn't going to freeze on him too. I would just see how things developed and I wasn't sure whether to be happy to see our visitors or not. We spent the afternoon playing Horseshoes or at least they did while I kept score because they all insisted I was the only one who wouldn't cheat. After watching the game for a few minutes I realized they were probably right. Garrett and Emmett were especially sneaky but in the end Team Rose and Jasper won to cries of biased referee ringing out from the other team. After dinner, well I ate while the others chatted about the game, Emmett put the TV on to watch a basketball game which started a round of betting between the guys on the final score. It suddenly occurred to me that it was just like a normal family evening at home, I'd forgotten I was in a room full of vampires altogether.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Jasper

When she'd finished dinner Bella and Rose joined us in the family room, squeezing in between Emmett and myself, then finding herself in danger of being squashed by his exuberance she wriggled onto my lap and put her arms around my neck leaning her head against mine. I enjoyed her closeness and the fact that she seemed quite relaxed in the company of a room full of vampires. Rose looked over a few times with a smile as I ran my hand up and down Bella's arm, soothing myself as much as her. I felt her body become heavier and realized she had fallen asleep.

Excusing myself I carried her upstairs and lay her on the bed pulling the covers over her and then knelt down to kiss her goodnight when she opened her eyes sleepily,

"Don't leave Jasper. Stay with me please"

I was only too happy to oblige laying my head close to her but she pulled on my shirt,

"I'd really appreciate a cuddle"

I slipped onto the bed beside her and she rolled into me throwing an arm across my chest and closing her eyes once more. I decided the others could fend for themselves and spent the night holding Bella and watching her sleep and I couldn't think of a single thing that would have made me happier.

Bella

I had the best nights sleep in years and woke, opening my eyes to see Jaspers face,

"I must have died and gone to heaven" I murmured.

He laughed,

"Well hello to you too beautiful."

Realizing I was wrapped around his body in a very embarrassing way I tried to move but he held me,

"Bella I want to thank you"

"For what? Having to spend the night with a sleeping human. How boring"

"No for trusting me to spend the night with you and not try to drain you or attack you in any other way"

I smiled,

"I told you I trusted you Jasper."

"Yes but words are cheap as I know to my cost."

It was then I thought about the others and flushed. He realized what I was thinking and shook his head,

"No one cares Bella, what you do or I do as long as we are happy. They've gone hunting anyway."

She traced the bruises under my eyes,

"You need to hunt too"

"I promise you that you are safe"

I wasn't allowed to say any more.

"I'm worried about you being thirsty not my safety. Go hunt. I'll be fine, I'll just shower and dress then hunt up my own breakfast. Go"

I shooed him out, missing him as soon as the door closed but knowing he would be back soon and the others even sooner.

Rose

When Emmett and I got back we found we had been beaten to it by Garrett who was regaling Bella with his hunting prowess.

"Telling tales again Garrett?"

I interrupted him in mid flow.

"I was telling Bella about the time I almost got to Custer just to be beaten to the kill by the Indians".

"Oh that old one. Don't you ever get bored telling the same tales over and over?"

"Hey girl, that's one of the best ones. Guaranteed to get the girls interested."

He put an arm round Bella and I waited for her to freeze but she just shrugged him off,

"I prefer the tales the Major tells, less me, me, me, and more fighting."

He laughed and turned,

"I like this girl"

"Just don't like her too much."

Jasper had come in to the room behind Garrett and stood leaning against the wall, a smile on his face but not reaching his eyes. Bella stood and went over to him seemingly knowing there was tension in the air and trying to defuse it. She took Jasper's arm and pulled it round her waist leaning in to kiss him,

"I missed you"

His eyes stopped glaring at Garrett and dropped to her face, softening as they did so.

"Missed you too darlin'"

I thought there might be trouble ahead if Garrett didn't back off and from his reputation he rarely did. Bella seemed to have her head screwed on and I put that down to knowing instinctively how her mate was feeling.

The atmosphere lightened and Emmett suggested we all go to the creek for a swim. I think he was trying to get Garrett away from Bella but of course it didn't work. In the end we all went, Bella sitting it out as Emmett and Garrett started a bombing contest. They had suggested skinny dipping until I intervened,

"I don't think Bella really needs to be confronted by all your saggy bodies."

"My body is not saggy and I'm willing to prove it"

Garrett stripped his shirt off before he heard Jasper's warning growl.

They decided to swim in their boxers after that. I knew Jasper was feeling the underdog here but only because of his scars. They were bad I knew that, but I'd only seen him shirtless once. Alice complained they were a terrible deformity and I knew he was self conscious but there was nothing I could do to help the situation further so stripping off to my underwear I joined the guys in the water giving Bella and Jasper a little privacy. I kept a weather eye on them for all that, seeing them deep in conversation.

Bella

I would have liked to go in the water too but Jasper seemed reluctant,

"Don't you swim?"

"Yes but I'm at a disadvantage Bella"

"Oh why?"

"Bella I don't know how much you know about me. I have scars, a lot of scars"

I looked at him,

"Are you telling me you're embarrassed by them? Or are you worried I might be put off?"

"No, but I think they might disgust you as they did Alice."

"It seems to me she has a lot to answer for and anyway, I'm not Alice Cullen so don't you dare think I might react like her. Now come on, show me."'

I put my hands underneath his shirt slowly and I could feel welts.

He looked at me and stopped my hands as I felt the muscles in his stomach tense.

"Please Bella"

"Jasper if we can't get beyond this we're doomed."

He knew I was right and with a sign and pain in his eyes he pulled his shirt from his pants and slowly unbuttoned it then pulled it off his shoulders to sit bare-chested beside me. In the sunlight it was possible to see that his torso was criss crossed by bite marks, hundreds of them that ran up to his jaw line one side. I touched one of them very gently and traced its contour then moved to the next one and did then same before leaning in and kissing one of the most prominent ones over the place where his heart would have beat.

"You are beautiful Jasper. Scars or no scars."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Jasper

I could hardly believe that Bella was not only still looking at me but touching my scars. Then she did something that threw me completely, she picked out the most prominent and disfiguring of them all, the one Maria had given me, marking me as hers, and kissed it. That scar had never stopped burning, it was a constant reminder to me that I belonged to her. I often found myself wishing I could cut it from my flesh, erase my past but it wasn't that easy, she would always be there, my nemesis, Maria my creator in so many ways. I must have been caught up in my thoughts because I felt Bella's hand on my cheek and realized she had been talking to me,

"Jasper? Come back to me. You were so far away, will you tell me why?"

I smiled and nodded,

"How could I keep secrets from you Bella? That mark, the one you singled out, can you tell me why?"

"I'm not really sure, it bothered me, of all the scars that was, is, the only one that bothers me."

"I think that's a mates reaction Bella. The scar you picked out is the one Maria gave me, and refreshed every year. That's why it's so prominent, why it aches."

"Maria marked you as her possession?

"Yes, at the time I never questioned it, after all I thought she loved me. I seem to have made that mistake twice"

"But not a third time Jasper, And I will prove that to you."

"I believe you and for the first time my whole being feels its right. So now you've seen my ugly secret."

"You could never be ugly in my eyes. You are the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

As she reached out to touch me again she was suddenly pulled backwards and into the cold water with a tremendous splash. I shot to my feet hearing her squeal but she stood up in the water hair dripping and looked daggers at the culprit, Garrett, who else? He would need watching.

Bella

The water felt freezing to me and I swallowed a great deal of it as I shrieked. When I struggled to my feet I saw Garrett and Emmett doubled up with laughter. At first I was furious but seeing Jaspers expression I knew I needed to make light of it or there would be real trouble. I didn't think either of my tormentors realized how close they had just come to being attacked for real. Instead I laughed and held my hands out to him

"Join me?"

His muscles relaxed and he shrugged out of his jeans, diving in the water and coming up like a seal beside me. I'd only had a quick glimpse of him in his boxers but it was long enough to see the scars continued below his waistband and one leg was also marred by them. I could only imagine the pain he'd undergone and the fights he'd had to win in order to carry these scars. When he stood up beside me I wound my arms around his neck and pulled myself close. As his cold naked skin touched me I felt myself tense but with a great effort of will I calmed myself, this wasn't Nathan, it was the man who loved me, I was safe in his embrace. He must have felt my anxiety because he whispered in my ear,

"I'll never hurt you Bella and I'll never let anyone else either"

The kiss was as gentle as the last but it scalded my lips and sent superheated air into my lungs. I gasped at the feeling and my head spun as he held me close. Our bodies only separated by a few millimetres of thin cloth. I could feel his sculpted body, cool and hard against mine and I knew he was as aware of my body so close to his, but he stayed very still allowing the panic to recede from my mind and then he smiled.

Rose

I'd watched the guys horseplay and knew they were up to something but when Garrett shot from the water and grabbed Bella from Jasper I held my breath. Jaspers face went cold and hard and I knew the wrong response from Bella would start a fight that only death would stop. I waited apprehensively but Bella had recognised the danger signs and reacted in exactly the right way, as she had when he showed her his poor scarred body. Pulling the other two to one side as Bella and Jasper stood in each others arms I hissed a warning.

"You two came close to losing body parts with that stupidity. Be careful, Jasper is very possessive and protective of Bella."

Emmett looked at my worried face then back at the two lovers before nodding to tell me he understood. Garrett on the other hand merely raised an eyebrow,

"Rose, dramatics really aren't your forte. We were only playing, surely Jasper can take a joke."

"He might, but The Major doesn't have a sense of humour at all and where Bella's safety is concerned that's who you are dealing with, you'd do well to remember that Garrett."

From his expression I knew my warning had fallen on deaf ears. The trouble was that Garrett was attracted to Bella, it didn't take an Einstein to work that one out. What he failed to understand was his rival for her affections, Jasper, would take no prisoners when it came to keeping his Bella safe and I wondered how long it would be before there was a real problem between them.

Jasper

I held her close and breathed in her scent to calm myself, I knew I was over reacting but I had waited too long to find her to lose my mate to horseplay, or a rival. Garrett thought he stood a chance and I was hoping Bella would soon make it plain he was wasting his time. I could feel he amused her and she felt grateful because he had saved her from harm but that was only because she had refused me leave to be near her. Rose was watching carefully, perhaps she would warn him off. As a friend I liked Garrett very much but if he proved a danger I would take him out without a seconds hesitation and I knew I could. He was a good, seasoned, and skilled fighter, but I was faster, more seasoned, and vastly more experienced. I was brought back down to earth by Bella shivering in my embrace so I picked her up and carried her out of the water. Her clothes were soaked through so I handed her my shirt and told her to change out of her wet things. She was about to disappear into the trees when Garrett appeared with a jacket and his pants. Bella looked at him archly,

"I thought as I was responsible for your clothing predicament the least I could do was to offer you mine with humble entreaties that you don't hate me."

He dropped to his knees looking at Bella beseechingly and I saw her smile before grabbing the collection of clothes and disappearing from view. As Garrett tried to rise I put my foot on his knee stopping him from getting up then I put my hands on his shoulders and leaned in,

"Lets make something very clear before there's any unpleasantness Garrett. Bella is with me now so back off"

He smiled and bowed his head,

"Bella's yours is she? Isn't that a little possessive? Rather like Edward?"

I didn't get it at first but then I heard Bella's intake of breath and knew he'd set me up, so he was prepared to fight dirty, so be it. I turned and saw us reflected in Bella's bright eyes, Garrett's perfect body and my own scarred, disfigured, one and waited for her to choose. We were both taken by surprise when she picked up a branch that Emmett had broken off earlier as he dived in the water, and hit Garrett squarely on the head.

"Don't try any mind tricks on me Garrett, remember I've already been crazy and I have no intention of going back there."

Rose and Emmett burst out laughing as Garrett rubbed his head looking shocked. Bella came to my side and kissed me lightly on the cheek,

"Shall we go back Jazz?"

Strike one Garrett!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

?

I watched the horseplay with interest, so she had two men fighting over her, that was interesting. They both looked very capable, veterans of too many campaigns, but she seemed well able to hold her own. Had Bella changed so much in the intervening years? It was way past time that we met again and this time she would be mine. As they made their way back to the house I followed at a safe distance, I didn't want to alert them to my presence and for now they were relaxed and unaware of the danger lurking nearby.

Bella

I'd heard the exchange between Garrett and Jasper as I came back, wearing Jaspers shirt which was large enough to cover everything and carrying Garrett's clothes to give back to him. It didn't feel right having his clothes on, too intimate, whereas Jaspers felt comfortable and right somehow. He held my hand and we walked slowly, letting the others go on ahead. I could see the slight smile on Jaspers face, he was pleased by my response to Garretts stirring and I'd felt his emotions before I acted. He had been comparing himself to his opponent and found himself wanting, until that is, I hit Garrett with the branch. I knew it was no good hitting him with my hand, all that would achieve were broken bones but there was something quite satisfying in hearing the crunch as the branch connected with his head.

"You didn't expect that did you?"

He looked at me sheepishly and shook his head,

"Why?"

He didn't answer, just pulled me close and kissed me.

"Smooth move but it doesn't get you out of answering my question"

"I just thought seeing the two of us standing together you might..."

He tailed off and I grinned,

"You thought I might prefer Garrett? Please, he's a great friend but he's not you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you are the one I chose, or we chose each other, or fate chose for us, who knows? Its you I love, not him, and no one will ever look better to me, so no more self searching or you'll get the branch next time."

He swung me up onto his shoulders and carried me back like a conquering hero, symbolic perhaps of the fact I'd conquered his heart.

Rose

It soon became clear that Bella wasn't going to stand for any nonsense from Garrett. Whatever he tried to make himself look the better man, she would just shake her head and laugh. In the end it went from rivalry to a game that we all joined in. Even Emmett tried his hand at wooing Bella, offering her his undying love if she'd let him win at modern warfare! I could see his point after she'd decimated his armies for the eighth time in a row.

"You're too good at this Bella. Lets try something else."

"How about hide and go seek"

I thought this way Bella stood a chance at a few minutes peace from the guys pestering her. We as the ones with the super senses would hide, but with restrictions, and Bella would be the huntress. No running away, no hiding in inaccessible places

"That means places Bella can't reach Emmett just in case you were a little confused"

He stuck his tongue out at me with a grin.

?

I listened in delight, really they were making things just too easy for me, where was the fun? The challenge? Like children at play they never saw the danger coming. They had decided that Bella had two hours to find them within a 500 yard perimeter, anyone she caught couldn't warn the others but had to go into the house and stay there. At the end of the two hours, anyone not being found, and not cheating! Could claim a kiss. They'd just handicapped her only chance of avoiding what was to come, pity! By the time they realized something was wrong it would be too late.

Jasper

I knew Garrett would do his utmost to avoid being found and I was playing the same game, it would be interesting to see if she could find us two. I thought she had a better chance of finding me because of our natural link but I'd do my best. Blindfolding Bella with one of my bandanna's we left her sitting in a chair in the house while we went to hide, scattering in all directions. She was to count to twenty then come looking, I hadn't played this since I was a small boy with my brothers and it made me nostalgic, it wasn't something Alice would even have considered as a recreation but here, with these friends it seemed fun.

Bella

It was quiet and relaxing sitting here in the cabin as the others hid, the strange thing was that it didn't feel silly playing children's games with these perpetual youths. They spent so much of their eternity acting as grown ups that it was good to see them let their hair down. Even Jasper was less tense now, as long as Garrett behaved. I was going to try really hard to find him in the two hour window I'd been given. If I didn't then he would be the first to claim his prize. I wondered how they would feel if it was Rose who won? Come to that I wondered how I'd feel? Then I remembered she was a Sister to me, so who cared. I heard the back door of the house creak, was one of them back? Was someone, for someone read Garrett or Emmett, cheating? As I went to remove my blindfold, I'd argued against one, after all they could move faster than I could see and I was inside! But Emmett insisted it was traditional so that was that. I felt a cold hand touch mine and a voice whispered so low I couldn't make out who it was,

"No Bella that's cheating"

I was lifted up from the chair and guided out of the house, I could feel the breeze on my face, then I was picked up and something sticky pushed over my mouth. Suddenly realizing something was very wrong I tried to struggle but felt a blow behind my ear and the world went black.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Jasper

At the end of two hours Bella hadn't found me for which I was very grateful, I was looking forward to claiming my prize and I wondered if she'd found any of the others. We all appeared at the house together, she hadn't found any of us,

"Probably got lost herself knowing her"

Garrett said wandering off to look for her, shouting her name. Emmett went of in the opposite direction while Rose looked at me with a smile,

"She probably decided it was so peaceful with those two out of the way she's sat herself down with a book"

We went in stopping just inside the door, the scent of blood was overpowering. I raced through to the sitting room expecting to find her corpse laying on the floor. It was empty then I heard Rose shout from upstairs. I went up hands shaking with apprehension. She was standing in the bathroom doorway and I stepped round her to look in. There was blood everywhere, on the walls, the floor, the shower cubicle, the tub, but there was no sign of Bella's body. The blood was hers, we both recognised the scent. Rose put a hand to her mouth, eyes wide with shock.

As she ran down the stairs she crashed into Emmett and Garrett coming up. Garrett held Bella's blouse in his hand. It was ripped and blood soaked and I looked at him accusingly. Emmett seeing my look spoke up,

"No Jazz. Garrett was hiding with me the whole time"

"Where did you find that?"

I forced the words between locked jaws as I snatched Bella's blouse from his hand.

"It was on a branch close to the access road. But Major, I smelled vampire"

I shook my head,

"Vampires didn't do this. There's far too much blood, they'd never be able to control themselves, we're all having trouble with our thirst and we never touched her."

"He's right. So who and why?" Rose asked, "maybe some of Maria's men who survived?"

Garrett shook his head,

"This was a well planned operation not a smash and grab."

I nodded looking at the blouse, I'd promised to keep Bella safe and failed, with possibly fatal consequences.

We heard a crashing downstairs and we all took up position to attack if it were the enemy but then I heard a familiar voice,

"Fuck it smells like an abattoir in here. What the hell happened? We got back as quickly as we could when I smelled trouble. This is Bella's, what the fuck happened to her? Major?"

I led the others down to meet Peter and Charlotte still holding Bella's bloody blouse in my hand. Charlotte looked at it, then pushed past me up the stairs and I heard her gasp at the scene in the bathroom before she came back down holding her breath and looking stricken.

"Will somebody fill me in? What happened? Bella was supposed to be safe here with you Major."

"It wasn't The Major"

We all looked at Charlotte. The mess upstairs and the blouse, that was humans, you can smell them over the blood."

"Well it was a vampires trail we followed to the road."

She looked at Garrett and Emmett then took the blouse from me.

"Are we supposed to think Bella's been killed? By humans at the behest of a vampire? Crap!"

"So what then Charlotte?"

I was desperate for something, anything that would give me hope.

Charlotte

I could see The Major was close to breaking point so I took his hand and led him back upstairs shadowed by the others.

"I know this is hard but take a good deep breath and tell me what you smell"

He looked at me before doing as I asked, he knew I had something in mind.

His eyes flashed red as he took in the scent of the fresh blood,

"Bella and at least two other humans, so it was humans who did this to her?"

I shook my head,

"No I don't think so, I think whoever did this was expecting us to jump to that conclusion."

"Then what?"

It was almost a snarl and Peter came to my side protectively but I pushed him back.

"This blood, some is Bella's but the majority isn't, we're smelling the other donor scents"

"Most of the blood isn't hers?"

"I don't think so, I think it's a false crime scene for us. Bella is still alive, somewhere."

"But if it was a vampire who took her why this subterfuge?"

"I don't know, to hide their own scent because its known to one or more of us, to slow us down, to send us into a hunting frenzy, it could be any or all of these things."

Peter chimed in then

"I hate to burst your bubble Sherlock, but how could a vampire get hold of this much blood and be able to spread it around like a fucking painting without killing Bella and draining her?"

I turned on him,

"Well OK Poirot, what's your theory?"

He backed off, just as well because the scent of all this blood was making us all edgy.

"Lets take this discussion outside in the fresh air shall we?"

We all followed Garrett out into the fresh air breathing deeply to rid ourselves of the enticing blood scent.

"Ah Major, you might want to lose the blouse"

He looked down at the cloth held in his clenched fist then shook his head,

"Not until I get her back. I just hope you're right Charlotte."

He continued to hold the blouse in his grasp and I knew it would stay with him until we found her, I would just be happy when the blood dried and the scent diminished.

Jasper

I needed a clear head, I had to stop thinking like a man and start thinking like The Major, so I took a few deep breaths and locked all my emotions away for later. Peter saw the change in my demeanor and nodded his approval,

"Now perhaps we'll get somewhere. Come on Major."

"If it was a vampire who took Bella, one who set this scene and obtained human blood to stage it then we aren't looking at a new-born or one of Maria's left overs. This was studied and planned in advance not opportunistic. Who would have a grudge against Bella?"

"Or is it a grudge against you Major?"

I thought about this, was it likely?

"If that's the case then the only suspect would be Alice and this doesn't feel like her"

"I agree, it's too messy for Alice, she wouldn't get involved in something as crude as finger painting in blood"

So Rose agreed with me which made me feel a whole lot better.

"OK Then its someone with a grudge against Bella. But who has she pissed off this much in our world? Edward maybe?"

"Edward married Tanya Denali so why would he still be gunning for Bella. Anyway he loved her he wouldn't do this...would he?"

"Well lets find out shall we? You and Emmett go back to the Cullens and find out what's going on there, if Edward is still with Tanya, where Alice is...please"

Rose smiled and nodded,

"Emmett can play his, I want to go home to Mummy and Daddy role. Esme will be happy to see us back, especially if she thinks we've turned against you and Bella. Do you want us to tell her about this?"

"No, play ignorant and see what she and the others say. Get back to me as soon as you can though Rose"

They shook hands with the rest of us and set off straight away. I just hoped they would get something for us soon because we were short on other suspects.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Rose

I rang to see if we could visit and as I thought, we were welcomed back with open arms, Esme ran out to greet us as we drove up and Emmett was dragged into the sitting room where a new games console sat waiting for him as a welcome home gift. There was no one else in the house as far as I could tell so after admiring Esmes latest design boards I was taken up to our room she'd finished on hearing we were coming back. It was beautifully decorated in lavender and blue and the closet contained some new clothes for me.

"Alice picked out some of the latest designer dresses for you. She thought you might need a change after being with the others for so long. Are they really as colloquial as she says?"

I crossed my fingers and launched into my prepared horror story of the backwater we had been living in. I noticed she never asked after Jazz or Bella which surprised me a little. I threw out a hint, telling her that we'd met Garrett at Peters but she didn't bite. Was it that she didn't want to know or that she already knew what was happening. Eventually she unbent enough to mention Bella,

"I hope Bella hasn't got herself into any more trouble, getting tied up with Jasper and his friends isn't a good idea. She should have waited for Edward to come back to her. He would have done you know, but she just couldn't wait."

"She was in a hospital Esme. She had a breakdown"

"Yes well I always said she was too highly strung, still its all water under the bridge. I still think you should have kept your distance when that friend of their's rang you. They're all trouble, every one of them, and if you don't stay away now you could find yourselves in trouble too. I know you thought you were acting for the best going to help but really Rose, you and Emmett should have known better! She patted my cheek before going back downstairs to talk to Emmett, I wondered for a second if I'd fallen down the White Rabbits Burrow because this sure felt like Wonderland!

Emmett

I'd heard the weird conversation Rose had with Esme and began to wonder if we'd walked through to a parallel universe on our way here. I thought I'd try a few questions of my own but I started carefully,

"Is Carlisle enjoying his new job?"

"Oh yes, the hospital is at the cutting edge of medicine he says so he's in his element. He often works extra shifts if he thinks he can get away with it, you know how dedicated he is."

"What about Edward? I hear he got tied up with Tanya Denali?"

"Yes, well I didn't think she was right for him but no one listens to me. She was far too flighty for a serious soul like Edward."

"Didn't they get married?"

"Yes. It was a lovely ceremony, Alice organised it for them. She gets on well with Tanya which is just as well because Edwards decided to take up medicine, he's busy shadowing Carlisle as well as doing a Medical Degree. I was hoping he might study music, he's a sensitive soul and his music gives him an outlet for his emotions but it wasn't to be. Anyway enough about them, what are you and Rose going to do with yourselves?"

"I think Rose was hoping to spend a few days catching up on things with Alice. I thought I might see if I can persuade Edward to go hunt with me, after all he knows the area."

Rose

I came down stairs to hear Emmett's questioning, well we knew all the suspects were still around and Edward wasn't such a happy bunny with Tanya but did it necessarily follow that he would be involved in what happened to Bella? I needed to see Alice to find out what she was up to. Hearing a car drive up I went to the window, Esme looked at the clock and smiled,

"Alice, on time and she has a surprise for you."

I saw her get out of the little red sports car and from the other door stepped a man. So Alice had found her mate at last had she? As they got closer my eyes opened wide, I'd recognised the man whose hand she was holding and I looked at Esme in shock,. She smiled back at me,

"I thought you might be surprised by Alice's fiancé"

"They're engaged? So it's the real thing this time is it?"

"Rose that's very unkind. Alice suffered a lot in her last relationship you should be pleased for her."

"Oh I am, just surprised."

The door opened and Alice walked in, followed by Marcus Volturi. Emmett's mouth fell open when he saw them and I had to smile.

"Alice, Marcus. What a surprise."

Marcus smiled dourly but Alice bounced up and down as always, a huge smile on her face.

"I don't expect you thought you'd see me happy at last. Marcus is a wonderful man and he treats me so well"

She had to stand on tiptoes to kiss him and it made my stomach churn. It looked so wrong, bubbly Alice, full of life and energy and Marcus like a walking corpse. How the hell did those two meet? I would have to ask Esme later.

Emmett

The evening was as boring as I thought it would be although that wasn't Marcus fault. He was quite amusing once he unbent a little. I even persuaded him to join me in a game of Donkey Kong and he was better than me. I knew his history, Carlisle had told us many years ago. He'd been on his own a long time, since his wife was killed, so Alice had been a ray of light, bringing him back to life once more. I did wonder if he might be behind Bella's disappearance, he might act if Alice asked him, it was obvious he was infatuated with her but it didn't seem likely. Why would he get involved in such a staged kidnap because that's what it boiled down to and what did Alice have to gain by it? She was happy and Jazz was out of her life. She'd done all the damage she could to that poor bastard. When they finally left I quizzed Esme about it. It turned out they'd met when Alice visited Volterra with Carlisle shortly after leaving Alaska. Aro wasn't too happy but what could he do? He'd wanted Alice for himself but at least she was going to be in the family! She seemed perfectly happy but I was still suspicious, she'd seemed happy with Jazz at one time and look what she did to him. I wasn't sure she'd get away with treating Marcus in the same way.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Jasper

The four of us scoured the woods around the cabin, desperate for a clue, a scent trail, anything that would help us find Bella but we found nothing. Emmett and Rose kept in touch by phone whenever they got the opportunity, the last thing we wanted was for Esme to find out they were still in contact. Apart from the news about Marcus and Alice there wasn't much. Every evening we sat around throwing out theories but none seemed to get us anywhere.

"I've just had an idea"

"Well that's novel Peter. Your single brain cell finally woke up did it?"

"Fuck you Garrett"

The banter was friendly enough and helped relieve the tension.

"Maybe we're looking at this from the wrong angle, instead of who took Bella and why maybe we should be thinking about who had the skills to set it up."

"I'm not following you"

Peter grinned,

"Well at least my one cell is awake Garrett"

He saw me getting impatient and hurried on,

"Who would have access to blood? Who could handle it without too much problem? Who wanted Bella away from us? If we can answer these it might be helpful."

"Peter, are you suggesting Carlisle is involved?"

"Well he's a Doctor so he could get his hands on blood, he's comfortable round it too and I don't doubt he's unhappy about Bella being involved with us, well you especially."

"A sound theory until you try the motive."

"Maybe he wants to experiment on her, maybe he's going to try getting her together with Edward again, maybe he's working for the Volturi, fuck knows, they're all mad as hatters in any case."

I tried following his line of reasoning, it was good until it came to why? I couldn't see Carlisle daubing blood all over the place before taking Bella. what would be the point, he'd have to know we'd think of him, sooner or later. So was it someone hoping we'd think of him? My brain ached almost as much as my chest now. I needed to find Bella and quickly.

"Just a second"

Charlotte was working on something,

"Rose told me that Edward is doing a Medical Degree so he would have the same opportunities as Carlisle wouldn't he?"

"But he's married to Tanya why would he pull a stunt like this?"

"Just an idea. I think I'll ask Rose what the state of play is between Edward and Tanya just to be sure."

"There's someone we forgot about, someone who might well want Bella."

I looked at Garrett

"Well, when I visited the Cullens Carlisle told me that they had a run in with some nomads, one of whom was a tracker and fixated on Bella. It ended badly for him and Bella too, she was pretty badly beat up and almost changed, this nomad bit her but Edward sucked the venom out. They killed the tracker but not his mate. How about her? Do you think she might still be looking for revenge?"

I hadn't heard this story before but it made as much sense as anything else.

"Do we know anything about her?"

"No but Rose and Emmett must. I'll ring them"

Charlotte grabbed the phone and text Rose, she couldn't ring in case she was overheard by the Cullens. Then we had to wait until she could get somewhere private to return the call.

Rose

Charlotte's text came at a good time, Esme had gone shopping with Alice and Tanya, Edward and Carlisle were at the hospital so I could ring her straight back. As soon as she mentioned the Nomads I remembered Victoria. I told her exactly what had happened

"She might well still be after Bella but I can't see her coming up with an elaborate plan with the blood, anyway she is a human hunter she wouldn't be able to would she? I'll check on Edward and Tanya for you, they're coming to stay for a few days. They have their own place but I think it was her idea rather than his. Give Jazz my love"

I filled Emmett in but like me he thought Victoria was more the sort to have left the mutilated parts of Bella's body behind not played games. She was out for straight vengeance.

Alice and Marcus arrived at the same time Edward and Tanya did, they were here to say goodbye, back off to Italy the next day. It seemed Alice was going on an extended shopping trip in Rome while Marcus had business to transact in Volterra. I still found it difficult to see my sister with the dour Volturi brother. It seemed Edward and Tanya weren't any more comfortable with the situation. Tanya kept her distance while Edward was coldly polite, no more. Carlisle made a big effort and I could see he had a certain affection for Marcus which surprised me considering our differing life styles. Alice dragged me over to join in with Esme and Tanya to discuss her upcoming wedding, they were at an early stage but already it was sounding more like a state occasion, trust Alice! I watched Tanya closely, she was with us but not really interested in the discussion so I tried to draw her on her own wedding. She shot a look at Edward before replying.

"It was quiet Rose but very tasteful. It's a shame you couldn't be there. Edward looked stunning in his Tux"

I smiled at that, so the twinkle in her eye was for Edward and not put on but while Carlisle came over to see what we were doing and make a fuss of Esme, and Emmett came over to annoy Alice and cuddle me, Edward never came over. He wasn't doing anything really, watching Emmett and Marcus but not interested in what they were doing. He didn't play his piano or even pick up a book so I wandered over under Tanya's watchful eye.

"So Edward a Medical Degree? Are you going to set up in opposition to Carlisle?"

He smiled but there was an underlying sadness to his demeanour,

"I just thought I'd like to try to understand Carlisle's fascination with medicine. Why are you really here Rose?"

"Sorry?"

"You and Emmett are both shielding your thoughts from me but you haven't come home to stay. Are you spying on us? Is there trouble?"

I shook my head with a grin,

"You know how much we hate you walking around inside our heads. We wanted to make sure the family was OK and had forgiven us for leaving the way we did."

"You know Esme and Carlisle, they're just happy to have you back although I don't think Esme has exactly forgiven you yet. She was so hurt by the way you went against her decision not to help Bella. I, on the other hand, want to thank you for that"

As he said that he looked over to Tanya who was glaring at him,

"Jealous isn't she?"

He nodded,

"It's not easy for her here. I think she's missing her sisters and there's only going to be Esme here when Alice leaves again. She resents the time I spend at the hospital but I have to if I want to get my degree. I even took her in a few times but she's not very interested even when I gave her the whole tour, I wish she was more academically minded but I guess you can't have everything."

He hesitated and shot Tanya another look before speaking again,

"How is Bella? Is she happy with Jasper?"

He sounded guilty, and jealous, and a little angry.

"Why Edward? Remember you left her. She took a long time to get over that but she finally did with Jaspers help. If you're asking me if she still had feelings for you then the answer is no. She's over you totally I'm glad to say."

He sighed heavily,

"Next time you speak to her would you give her a message from me Rose?"

I arched an eyebrow,

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I treated her, hurt her. I wish I'd done things differently."

"Regret is a real bitch isn't it Edward, you'll learn to live with it I'm sure."

I walked away thinking hard, there was a lot going on in this house, with this family. Alice and Marcus were in the clear I thought. Alice had played her games and now she was on to the next phase of her life. I just hoped she'd find happiness with Marcus, he seemed to dote on her but there was a certain wariness too. I thought he'd probably been informed of the way she treated Jasper and wasn't going down the same route. That would be good for her, to be watched.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Rose 

Carlisle had asked about Bella in passing but although he was sad at the way they had parted he was getting on with his life in his usual bright manner, throwing himself into his work. Esme I couldn't quite work out, she was sad at losing some of her family although I think most of that was because Edward had moved out, she doted on him. I couldn't decide whether she liked Tanya as a member of the close family. She'd never voiced any criticism when they were our cousins but I didn't think she thought Tanya was quite good enough for her precious Edward, but then why would she think Bella was any better? Had she been involved in Bella's disappearance because she had harmed Edward and the Cullen family? But why wait so long? Unless she was hoping Alice would accomplish it for her. My mind was whizzing round with ifs and buts, we needed something solid to work with. One thing I was sure of, Tanya was jealous of Bella, the look she'd shot Edward when she heard him ask after Bella was more than enough. Would Tanya have the connections to kidnap Bella? And if she did why the elaborate charade with the blood. That stumped me every time. Why the blood everywhere? What did it mean? Were we supposed to believe Bella had been killed? Was it supposed to hurt Jasper? Torture him with the thought he'd lost his mate? That always led back to Alice and I didn't think she was involved in it...did I? So Alice, Tanya, Esme...any one or all? God it was beginning to sound like a conspiracy. The only unknown was this nomad. I approached Edward who was finally standing with Tanya.

"Edward, remember Victoria?"

He looked rather taken aback,

"Victoria?"

"She mean James mate. The one you killed to keep precious Bella safe?"

Tanya's words full of spite told me that she knew about the nomads...interesting!

"What about her Rose?"

"Did you ever hear any more about her?"

He shook his head but Carlisle overhearing came over,

"I did as a matter of fact Rose. I contacted the Quileutes when I heard Bella had gone missing and we were suspected. It seems she had been sniffing around Forks but the wolves had chased her off. I did wonder if she might be a danger to Bella but with Jasper looking out for her I didn't think she would need to worry."

I cursed inwardly and Edward caught my thought, his eyes narrowed and he took my arm,

"Rose I want to show you my latest musical additions, I have a CD for you too, some of your favorite tunes, the ones I used to play for you"

I frowned, he'd never played tunes for me, it was an excuse to talk to me alone and much as I'd rather not I didn't have much choice without causing a scene so I followed him upstairs and into his soundproof Music Room

Edward

I knew there was something going on, Rose and Emmett weren't here to play happy families. They wanted something and I intended to find out what.

"Why are you asking so many questions Rose? What are you looking for? There something going on, tell me"

"Edward you're getting paranoid"

"No, you're just not a very good spy Rose. You keep watching Alice and Tanya, what do you suspect them of? Someone's in trouble...Bella! What's happened to her? Was it Jasper?"

Rose

I slapped him for that,

"Jasper loves her. He's not a monster so stop following Alice like a stupid puppy."

He rubbed his cheek looking stunned, I'd often felt like hitting him in the past but this was the first time I'd given vent to that feeling.

"I apologise Rose, you are right. Will you tell me what's going on?"

"Don't you already know Edward? After all you're the one who reads minds"

"It doesn't seem to work quite so easily these days, thoughts are foggy, I only hear parts of thoughts quite often. Ever since Tanya and I got married, I can't concentrate and pick out individual thoughts, they're all jumbled."

"Pity. Perhaps you married the wrong girl."

"Perhaps I did, but it's too late now."

"It's never too late to put things right Edward. If you know anything you should tell me"

"About what? You women drive me crazy with your secrets and lies and saying one thing when you mean another."

"Who has secrets Edward? Who is lying to you?"

He looked at me as if trying to decide how much to say, then running his hand through his hair he spoke,

"I don't know what you are looking for Rose so I don't know if any of this will make sense or help but there's something going on between Alice, Esme, and Tanya and I don't think its related to the wedding. They go out together at least twice a week and are gone for hours, Tanya gets texts she wont show me and one day I thought I heard them mention Victoria's name, only thought though, I wouldn't swear to it."

"I wonder if they'd tell the same tale about you Edward?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't trust you any more than I trust them. It's like watching a magician, while I'm watching the right hand the left is doing something else."

"Ask them about me, see if I'm hiding something from you"

"Oh I know you are Edward, it's the what that bothers me but I will give you a friendly warning. If you do know anything or are involved and we find out you'll wish you were burning at the stake when we get our hands on you."

"We?"

"Yes Edward we, now run along and tell the others what you just discovered"

I turned on my heel and walked out almost bumping into Tanya as I did so

"Shame there aren't any keyholes in these doors, so hard to eavesdrop"

She growled quietly as I chuckled running down the stairs, now convinced someone in this family was mixed up in Bella's disappearance and possibly more than one, but who? I needed to talk to Jasper and the others at length so I arranged for Emmett and I to go for a long weekend away and sent a text to Charlotte saying when I would be ringing. She put the phone on speaker and I explained everything I'd heard and surmised.

Jasper

All this uncertainty was killing me, Bella had been taken and had been injured in some way, at least some of that blood was hers. I trusted Roses intuition, if she said a Cullen was involved I believed her but it didn't get us anywhere. I punched a hole in the wall in my frustration as Garrett spoke up,

"Lets think about what we know. Bella was taken by a vampire, a vampire who can stand to be in close proximity to spilled human blood. That would put Carlisle firmly in the frame but if Edward has been doing medical training perhaps he's learned control too. What we still don't know is why she was taken and that's the crux of the matter. If it was to kill her why bother taking her at all, just kill her and leave. If it was to torture Jasper its working which puts Alice firmly in the frame. We've heard nothing since she was taken so it's not that the person wants anything in return for her. Rose says Tanya is jealous of Bella. Could she have set it up to torture Bella? Keep her away from her mate, Jasper? Not alone I think, but perhaps she has an ally, Edward? Maybe. Alice? Possibly. Victoria wants revenge for the loss of her mate. Who killed him? Edward? Alice? Emmett? None of them would be hurt by Bella's disappearance except Edward secretly so why the blood?

"Garrett you said a mouthful but didn't give us any fucking answers"

"Wait a minute Peter. Let me finish. If a Cullen is involved as Rose suspects then we have a finite number of possibilities, Alice, Esme, Edward or Tanya, or a combination. Whoever it was needed an accomplice in this country unless one of them was absent at the time Bella went missing. Rose?"

"Not that I could find out, except Alice but she was in Volterra with Marcus so I doubt it was her."

"Alice? She was in Volterra with Marcus. Could Marcus be involved with Alice? He would have contacts here and if Aro knows Bella has a talent for hiding her thoughts which Alice would have told him once she knew Bella was Jaspers mate then perhaps Marcus would be interested in acquiring her for himself. The blood would upset and torture Jasper plus his inability to find her, making Alice happy. It fits."

"If it is Alice."

"Well the only other alternative is Tanya and/ or Esme, both of whom hate Bella but who would they use in this country and why the blood? Unless they thought Edward would find out she had gone missing and it was a way of paying him for hurting Tanya. God I'm confusing myself. Rose, we have to know if its Alice or Tanya. Any ideas?"

"No but my money is on Alice with maybe a little help from Tanya just purely out of spite."

"Our biggest question then is where is Bella? Are they keeping her alive and if so Why? Do you think Victoria might be involved too? If so maybe she's looking after Bella for the others"

"Looking after? She wanted Bella dead Garrett I can't see her looking after Bella."

"Wrong word then, keeping her alive for them.

Jasper

That was it, I'd had enough, I jumped up,

"I'm flying to Vienna. I need to speak to Alice and Edward"

"I don't think it will help Jazz"

"Rose I can't sit here waiting any longer, I need to act."

"Give me two more days. I'll try to speak to Alice myself, she invited Emmett and myself to Volterra so our visit wont be out of the norm."

I hit my head against the plaster work frustrated beyond endurance but knowing Rose was right. I nodded and Charlotte passed that on to Rose while I went out and started running, trying to calm myself as the trees whizzed past me.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Bella

I woke up in a bed with crisp white sheets and the smell of chemicals. Looking around I thought I was in a hospital room. There was no window but the stark fluorescent lighting I'd come to expect from such places. Looking down I saw I was wearing a hospital gown and in the crook of my arm was a dressing. I flexed my arm, it moved fine, there was just a little soreness. The other arm was dressed from wrist to elbow and ached, when I moved it there was the tell-tale pricking of stitches, I must have cut myself. I closed my eyes against the headache that was developing and tried to remember what had happened. I saw a few disjointed flashes, Edward leaving me in the woods, the pain as I slashed my arm with a broken mirror, was that why I was bandaged? No there were more flashes, a face floating in the darkness, blond hair and golden eyes, Jasper. Other faces, Emmett, Garrett, Peter, Rose and Charlotte. What I couldn't work out was what had happened, how I ended up here in a hospital and on my own. I tried to get out of bed and thankfully my legs took my weight although I felt unsteady. In the closet I found my clothes at least they must be mine, there were a pair of jeans and a jumper so I slipped them on feeling a soreness in my arm and a lump behind my ear. Had I fallen and hit my head?

I went to the door and turned the knob slowly then listened for voices, noises, but it was silent so I peered out. There was a corridor but not the sort I expected, no whitewashed walls or tiled floors, no fluorescent lighting out here, just a dirty grey walled hall with a door at one end. I walked quickly to the other door and turned the knob but it was locked. I rattled the handle and shouted but there was no response so I ran back to my room and shut the door looking around. I sat on the bed and tried to slow my breathing. Closing my eyes again I searched my memories. I remembered the house this time, swimming in the creek. Sitting with Jasper, feeling his arms around me. Where was he? As I thought about him the ache started in my chest again and I knew he wasn't close. How had we been separated?

As I rubbed my neck I suddenly remembered the game we were playing and the voice, the pain behind my ear and I groaned. Not again? My flesh went cold when I thought about the voice, so menacing yet vaguely familiar, a voice I should know but if I was right how had she found me and what did she intend to do now? I went back out into the hall with the chair and hit the door handle with it, feeling the stitches pull in my arm. Gritting my teeth against the pain I continued to hit the door until the handle disintegrated clattering in pieces to the floor. I kicked the door and it moved slightly so I swung the chair and hit it with all my strength. The door flew open and smashed against the wall.

The crash echoed through the building and I waited to see if anyone would come. Hearing nothing I ran down the length of what I could only imagine was a warehouse building, dusty windows high up in the walls illuminating the space just enough for me to see where I was going. There were two huge sliding metal doors with a Judas Gate in one. The chair fell apart the second time I swung it but I kept one of the legs to use again.

"Eager to go somewhere Bella?"

I whirled holding the chair leg like a club, to face Victoria.

"And we've only just been reintroduced, that's not very friendly now."

"Back off Victoria."

She threw her head back and laughed as I swung the makeshift club. She grabbed it and twisted it out of my hand.

"Not friendly at all. I came here to talk about James and what your mate did to him and find you trying to leave. Don't you want to talk to me Bella?"

As she darted forward I felt panic then something strange happened. Victoria stopped dead as if she'd hit a glass wall and glared at me.

"What the hell?"

I had no idea what had happened but taking advantage of her inability to reach me I started in on the door again.

"She promised me I could have you soon. What trick is this?"

I turned back to her,

"Who? Who did this to me? You're too late to avenge Edward you know, he's married to someone else, I wasn't his mate"

She smiled showing her gleaming white teeth,

"It seems you annoy a lot of people Bella, you have a lot of enemies and don't think that freak you're tied up with will save you."

"Alice! It was Alice"

With a final blow I burst the gate open and ran outside expecting sunshine for some reason but it was dark, the moon almost hidden by clouds

I ran as fast as I could towards what I hoped was a street light, expecting to feel Victoria's icy grip at any moment but when I looked back she was standing in the doorway seemingly unable to get out. I had no idea what had happened I was just thankful it had. When I reached the street light I saw I was in an Industrial Area with no idea which direction to take. I closed my eyes and spun round tripping over and landing on my bandaged arm with a curse. I got up and ran on feeling fresh blood trickling down my arm. Great! All I needed with a vampire on my trail. As I reached another corner I skidded to a halt seeing Victoria standing waiting.

"Whatever trick you played on me it's over Bella Swan."

She reached forward and I felt the anger build inside me, I'd had enough of being attacked and hurt by vampires. Her eyes flew wide open and she literally catapulted backwards into the wall. Roaring with frustration she came at me again, but again the invisible wall held her back. I didn't wait to see how long it would hold I just ran on dodging and swerving in case she was still coming. As I ran I saw the first sign of the approaching dawn, a slight pink haze on the horizon and I ran towards it. I could hear her behind me but never felt her grasp, so the invisible wall was holding. As the suns rays hit the buildings ahead I saw movement, I was almost at a highway, people and the sun, could I reach them before she reached me?


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Jasper

I'd bought my ticket for Vienna and was just going out the door with Peter when the phone rang. Charlotte grabbed it and I heard her cry,

"Jazz, its Bella"

I was in and snatching the receiver from her hand before my flight bag hit the floor.

"Bella? Where are you?"

I heard her sobs,

"Are you OK? Tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

"Jasper it was Victoria and she's still shadowing me. I'm staying in the sun and in the crowds but I'm scared."

"Where are you darlin?"

I heaved a sigh of relief when she told me, knowing I could be there in a matter of hours.

"Bella listen to me. Stay with people, out on the street wherever the sun is brightest. I'll be with you soon, I'm leaving now. Stay on the line with Charlotte as long as you can."

"I don't have any more money, that was all I had in my jeans"

"Reverse the charges Bella, but stay on the line"

I ran for the car which was already idling, Peter in the driver's seat and Garrett in the back. As soon as I got in he set off, speeding down the driveway towards Bella. I pulled my cell phone out and rang Charlotte's.

"Its OK Major, Bella's still on the line. She says Victoria snatched her but she was working for someone else, Alice she thinks. She's not hurt except for some cut on her arm or so she says. That must be where they got the blood but she doesn't know who else was involved. Just a second... I thought the line had gone dead. If anything changes I'll let you know"

I threw my phone down beside me.

"When we get Bella back safely I'm going to strangle that bitch with my bare hands"

"Not until we find out who else was involved Peter. Garrett when we get there I want you to keep an eye out for Victoria, red-headed, crazy, you can't miss her so Emmett told me."

"She's as good as dead Major."

Peter

I was driving as fast as I dared but it still wasn't fast enough for The Major who kept clenching and unclenching his fists, his jaw working with the tension and the rest of us getting a good dose of it radiating from him. I didn't say anything but only because I didn't want to cause a crash and I was pretty sure I'd get pulled over the central console and out the window. When his phone rang again I tensed, sure something had gone wrong,

"Major, Bella's in trouble. She's bleeding pretty badly and I'm not sure she can wait for you so I told her to ring 911. As soon as I know where they've taken her I'll get back to you."

The glove compartment survived the first blow but not the second,

"Ah Major, destroying the car wont make it go any faster. You need to calm down if you want to get there."

He turned burning eyes on me and I tensed but Garrett was faster, he grabbed Jasper by the shoulders and held him against the seat.

"Major cut out the shit and calm down or none of us are going to get there"

He held on until he felt Jaspers muscles relax a little and he nodded his head.

"Just get to her Peter."

"I will."

Bella

As I talked to Charlotte I felt my head start to swim and looking down saw blood dripping off the tips of my fingers. The bandage on my arm was soaked with it and the smell wasn't helping. Charlotte told me to ring for an ambulance and let her know where they were taking me. She'd relay it to Jasper who was on his way. By the time the Paramedics arrived I was hanging on to the side of the Phone Booth but I handed the receiver to one of them who spoke to Charlotte as everything started to spin and the other Paramedic lay me on a stretcher tying a tourniquet around my arm above the elbow. As they wheeled me to the truck I saw Victoria watching from the crowd, a smile on her face, she thought this was it. I gritted my teeth, no way was I going to die now, I was going to live, to be here for Jasper when he arrived. I struggled to stay conscious as we drove to the hospital, hearing the Medics voice in my ringing ears but not understanding his words.

Once in the hospital the Crash Team took over so I knew it was bad. They cut the dressing off my arm and I heard a gasp so I risked a look down. There was a deep slice down the entire length of my arm from wrist to elbow and the stitches had burst open. Blood was still welling from the cut veins despite the tourniquet and I felt my stomach turn. I tried to roll to the edge of the bed to throw up but I wasn't quick enough and the last thing I remember was a Nurse's cry and a sting in my other arm.

Garrett

Charlotte rang with the hospital details and as soon as we pulled up outside The Major was out. I accompanied him while Peter went to park the car. In the Reception Area he strode over to the Help Desk and asked for Bella by name but there was no record of her. To avoid a scene which I could see coming I put a hand on his arm and squeezed, taking over.

"Our friend was brought in about an hour ago. An arm wound I understand, she was picked up in town."

The receptionist typed quickly on the keyboard and ran a beautifully polished fingernail down the screen.

"Oh yes, she's marked in just as Bella. Could you give me her details then I can fill her record in?"

Squeezing his arm even tighter I gave the details I knew and made up the rest.

"And you are?"

"I'm a friend but this is her fiancé"

She looked at Jaspers face and decided not to ask or argue.

"Floor Six, Room Eight, but you'll need to see the Doctor first"

We were already gone, taking the deserted stairs for speed.

"Major you have to get a grip. We're here, she's here."

He looked at me and took a deep breath before nodding and looking down pointedly at my hand still grasping his arm.

"As soon as I know you can be trusted I'll let you go."

The corridor was deserted and we went down looking for Room Eight, then a Nurse appeared,

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, were looking for Room Eight"

"Oh, you know our mystery patient?"

"Yes. We've already given her details to the Receptionist."

"If you come with me the Doctor will want a word first."

The Major tensed but another squeeze on his arm stopped him. We followed the Nurse to a door which she knocked before putting her head round and explaining we were here. Then she ushered us in and shut the door behind us. We heard her footsteps fade away as she went back to her duties and stood in front of a desk where a white coated figure was busy scribbling in a manilla folder. We waited a few seconds but he never looked up,

"Excuse me Doctor..."

I picked up his name plate and read it

"Doctor Eames but we're here to see Bella Swan in Room Eight"

He looked up and nodded,

"I wont be long, do take a seat."

I cringed as he went back to his folder and let go of The Majors arm, waiting.

Jasper

I'd had enough and this prick wasn't ignoring me any longer so I reached across the desk and took hold of his lapels, lifting him up by them.

"Doctor, We've come a long way and I'm worried about my fiancée so I'd appreciate it if you'd say what you have to say and then take us to her."

The Doctor looked startled as I dropped my hands and stepped back. His hand reached for the phone but my fist got there first and he looked at the shattered plastic left behind when I lifted it again.

"The patient is sleeping comfortably but she has a very serious laceration to her arm which will require surgery. It looks like someone attempted a repair but not a very good one and I've no idea how the injury occurred. Do you?"

I shook my head,

"Surgery?"

"Yes, there's substantial damage to the blood vessels and nerves. She'll need more than one operation to regain full use of the arm."

I looked at him without speaking, then turned to Garrett,

"Would you stay here with the Doctor, in case he suddenly gets the urge to shout for security?"

Garrett smiled broadly,

"Of course Major. No problem. Dr Eames and I will have a nice little chat."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Jasper

I left Garrett sitting by the door, arms folded, gazing intimidatingly at the Doctor while I went to find my Bella. The nurse smiled as I passed her and I returned it keeping control of my anger and panic with difficulty. When I found Room Eight I pushed the door open quietly and slipped in, it was dark and I could hear Bella's heartbeat, slowed with sleep. Lifting a chair up I placed it by the bed and sat down leaning over to brush her hair away from her face. She was so pale with dark shadows under her eyes as if she'd recently broken her nose. The damaged arm was cleanly bandaged and a drip was running, replacing the blood she'd lost. The smell of it went unnoticed, I was so worried about her. I touched her cheek lightly with the back of my hand and she murmured my name in her sleep. Lifting her good arm I clasped her hand in mine and leaned forward to rest my head on her shoulder. All the feelings of anxiety and anger melted away at her touch, she was here with me and she was alive, nothing else mattered.

I closed my eyes breathing in her scent which was mingled with the fresh blood that had already been given to her to replace all that she'd lost but it was comforting for all that. I never even looked up when the door opened again and Peter slipped in coming to look at her still sleeping peacefully.

"You know the only way to keep her safe is to change her Major. She's a walking fucking catastrophe! Where's Garrett?"

"Entertaining the Doctor"

"Oh, nice. Permanently or just temporarily?"

"Just for a while. We need to get her out of here and somewhere safe"

"Major, a fucking nuclear bunker wouldn't be safe enough for this girl but I guess our place will do short term. You want to take her now or wait for the drip to finish?"

I looked at the drip which was over half empty,

"Let it finish if Garrett can keep the Doctor quiet that long."

He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed looking down at Bella.

"What are you doing to do Major? About Bella I mean"

I stroked her cheek again very lightly so as not to disturb her sleep,

"Ask her to marry me and if she says yes wait for her to ask me to change her. I can't lose her again Peter"

"And Alice? Victoria?"

Peter

His eyes got that flat dead look as he answered my last question,

"As soon as Bella is well again we go look for them."

"And when we find them?"

"They're dead"

I nodded, already knowing the answer but needing to hear it from him.

"What if it means a fight with the Voturi?"

"Then I fight"

"No Major WE fight, we've all got a stake in Bella now"

His eyes flashed as he looked at me coldly,

"Don't fucking stare at me like that, we have. If anything happens to her we'll lose you and none of us wants that."

His face softened as he looked back at her and he nodded,

"Thanks Peter."

After that we sat quietly watching the blood drip into her veins, my throat was burning but there was no way I was leaving this place without the girl in that bed.

Jasper

I felt her emotions becoming stronger as she started to wake, fear, anxiety and a sweet longing, and I touched her cheek again, this time a little firmer so she could feel my fingers. Her eyes opened wide in fear then she saw me and her face lit up with the most wonderful smile, her uninjured arm reaching out to grasp mine,

"I hoped you'd be here when I woke up Jasper. I missed you."

I leaned over and touched her forehead with my lips gently.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, weak, sore, but most of all homesick. Take me home Jasper I don't want to stay here."

I nodded unable to speak for the emotions clogging my throat.

"Whenever you want darlin' but are you sure? What about your arm?"

She looked at the bandaged limb critically,

"I'll manage."

I helped her up and while Peter went to find Garrett I helped her pull on a dressing gown, clothes would have been just too much for her. Then I picked her up and wrapped a blanket around her to protect her from my cold touch.

Peter

I soon found the Doctors room and I could hear Garrett regaling him with tales of his daring do so I pushed the door open,

"Have you told him the one about Custer yet?"

"Ah Peter, are we ready?"

He turned to a thoroughly frightened looking Doctor,

"And we were having such fun. Never mind, perhaps we'll meet again"

The Doctors eyes widened in fear at that thought,

"Now Doctor, you're going to sit here for ten minutes after we leave then you can come out. Come out any sooner and I'll know, in which case you'll be getting another visit but this time a less friendly one. Understand?"

The Doctor nodded rapidly, sweat pouring down his face and I swear I heard him sigh in relief as we walked out.

"I'll get the car, you help Jasper with Bella"

He nodded and putting his hands in his pockets sauntered down the corridor whistling softly to himself as if out for a stroll. Sometimes I admired Garrett's nonchalance.

Jasper

We were ready when Garrett popped his head round the door,

"Are we ready for the break out?"

He winked at Bella who smiled wanly and nodded. She didn't see Garrett's worried look but I did, she looked bad, there was no denying it. I had to wonder how she got away from Victoria. Garrett must have read my thoughts.

"I'll be watching for the red-head Major. You just worry about Bella."

We took the stairs again, going slowly so as not to jog Bella and as we descended I felt her relax against me, she had fallen asleep again. She must feel safe in my arms and that made me feel good. We couldn't go out the Main Entrance we were too noticeable so I took the Maintenance Exit at the back of the Hospital looking for the car. Peter flashed the lights once and drove up to the door so I could slide in the back with Bella. As Garrett came to join us he suddenly turned head cocked, then waved us on,

"I'll catch up"

We drove away and as we went I saw a flash of red and Garrett moving cat-like towards it. Unless Victoria was very skilled or very lucky, tonight would be her last on Earth.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Bella

I woke up to the sound of a car engine purring and remembered Jasper and Peter in my Hospital Room and Garrett appearing. I opened my eyes and saw Jasper smiling down at me. My head was held against his chest, his hand cradling it gently and his other arm around my waist. Looking around I saw Peter smiling at me in the mirror,

"So, you finally decide to wake up. We thought you were going for a record. How you feeling now Bella?"

I took stock for a moment.

"I feel like shit Peter but I'll live and I feel a lot better out of the hospital and back with the Gang. Speaking of which where's Garrett?"

"Oh he'll be joining us soon. He had a little business to conduct first."

"He's gone after Victoria hasn't he?"

Jasper smoothed my hair and kissed the top of my head,

"Rest for now Bella. We'll explain everything when we get you home."

I wanted to argue but he was right, I was exhausted and happy to sleep in Jasper's arms. I just wanted to stay here for ever.

Jasper

I felt Bella's emotions fade as she fell asleep again,

"So what are you going to do about her arm? If she doesn't get the operations she may never be able to use it again."

"I don't know Peter but she didn't want to stay there and I need her close, I can't lose her again. I might speak to Carlisle if we can't think of anything else"

"There is another way"

"No Peter. I won't change her unless she asks me. I would never change someone against their will again."

"Major, she loves you, of course she's going to want you to change her, if you give her the option. Has it ever crossed your mind that she might wait for you to offer? You're gonna look pretty sick if you find that out as she lies on her fucking death-bed."

I didn't answer him although I did think about that, should I ask her? As if she could read my mind she opened her eyes and smiled up at me. Her lips were moving but her voice was so soft even I couldn't hear what she said, so I brought our heads closer,

"For eternity Jasper please"

She must have heard Peters words, I smiled,

"We'll talk about it when we get back, but if it's what you want then I'd like nothing more, I never want to live without you Bella."

Her eyelids fluttered and closed and I heard a little sigh. My arm felt warm and wet and I looked down to see blood soaking into my shirt, her arm was bleeding again and I cursed. Peter's eyes in the mirror were dark with thirst and he pulled up sharply.

"I can't do this Major, it's too much for me."

I nodded understanding his problem only too well but unsure how I was going to get her back without leaving her alone in the back, to drive the rest of the way. I was torn, then I heard another voice,

"You stay there. I've hunted I'll drive, but Major I think you need to act now, her heartbeat is really slow, she's losing too much blood."

Realizing Garrett was right I ripped off my shirt sleeve and used it as a tourniquet to stem the bleeding as much as possible, if I were going to change her she needed a blood flow and beating heart to push my venom round her body. Garrett started the car and took off at speed while I opened the dressing gown collar and exposed her bare throat. Her skin was colder than it should be and almost white, she must have been bleeding for some time without us realizing the scent was getting so much stronger. Garrett peered over his shoulder,

"Major you don't have time for soul-searching, get on with it."

My mouth filled with venom as I lowered it to her throat and bit down. She never even flinched which scared me more than the blood, she should have cried out in pain. I pumped in as much venom as I could, resisting the urge to drink from her as I did so. Sealing the bite with more venom I bit down on her wrists too and then opening the gown I sank my teeth into her femoral artery. I'd done all I could, the rest was up to her.

Garrett

This was going to hell in a hand basket quicker than even I thought possible, I couldn't hear a her heartbeat at all now so I pulled over to the side of the road as Peter came running up.

"What now?"

I watched as The Major dragged her roughly out of the car in his haste and started chest compressions.

"Her heart's stopped Peter. He's filled her with venom but I'm not sure its had time to get round her body. There's just not enough blood flow left to carry it and now that's stopped. We watched helplessly as he continued to pump the venom round her body manually.

"Well we can't just stand here. If someone drives by its all over."

I looked round and saw an old lean-to among the scrubby brush by the road. It had part of a roof and two walls sagging precariously but it would keep us out of sight. I tapped Peters shoulder and pointed to it. He nodded and we walked over to The Major.

"We need to get out of the open Major. Stop just long enough to get Bella under shelter."

He didn't want to stop but he saw the wisdom of my words and with an anguished groan he stopped, allowing us to pick up her limp body and carry it to the shelter. His clothes were soaked in her blood, I would be amazed if she had any left in her system but he wouldn't give up. While we watched from the shelter of the trees he continued chest compressions but it wasn't going to be enough so I made the decision and moved forward to touch his shoulder and he whirled on me teeth bared, eyes wild.

"You need to take drastic action or you're going to lose her."

Pushing him back into Peters waiting arms I took a knife I carried for purely sentimental reasons and pulling open her clothes I drew it savagely down her sternum ripping the flesh back and using my hands to break enough ribs to expose her heart, laying limp in the chest cavity. I found myself thrown back as a snarling Jasper took over once more, massaging his venom through her heart and forcing it round the ravaged body.

"That was last chance saloon Peter. If he doesn't get enough venom round to saturate her tissues he's going to lose her."

"Not going to happen Garrett. He won't give up. Look"

As I turned to look he was injecting venom into her internal organs, biting into them and pumping it in as fast as he could."

"He's going to need to hunt or he'll exhaust himself and that will be it."

"Well you fucking tell him"

Looking at the figure hunched over Bella's still body I shook my head

"Lets see what we can rustle up for him. I'm not good with this animal blood thing but how hard can it be to catch a few deer?"


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Jasper

I wouldn't stop, I couldn't. Now I'd found her there was no way I was going to lose her, that meant the end for me too. I prayed to God, I bargained my soul with the Devil for her life, anything to save her. The smell of her blood held no attraction for me, it meant less to pump my venom round her body. Looking at what we had done to her poor ravaged frame I felt so guilty. If she survived could she ever forgive us? She had to survive and if she hated us for what we'd put her through I would live with it, just to know she was still in my world would be enough, it would have to be. All night I carried on, trying my hardest to get the venom into all her tissues, to save her, and when the sun came out the next morning I saw that I'd won at least a partial victory over death. Although she was still and her lungs didn't pull air into her body the scars from my bites were fading on her throat and wrists. A hand on my shoulder told me the others were still with me,

"That's enough Major. You need to stop now, let her chest start to heal, the venom will do the rest."

I pulled my hands away reluctantly and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and a slight smile played on her lips as if she'd gone to sleep happily instead of being snatched from life.

Garrett

Bella would make it, or at least he'd done all he could, if it didn't work it wouldn't be for the want of trying. Hearing a car coming I pulled him under cover and he reacted instinctively grabbing for my throat

"Major look at yourself, you look like an original cast member of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, if you're seen there'll be a manhunt for a blood soaked crazy guy."

He looked down, registering for the first time the blood soaking his shirt and pants and smeared up both arms. He lifted his gore covered hands looking at them horrified then back at Bella before collapsing to his knees again.

Peter came over and pulled him up,

Major get your shit together, go find a creek and wash up, I'll find you something to wear. NOW"

The last came as an order when Jasper still knelt there looking down at Bella. I wondered if I would have had the determination he had shown if she had been my mate, I surely hoped so because no one loved their mate any more than he loved Bella.

Once he'd left I tried to cover her up as best I could, holding my breath against the smell of blood which still hung around her. We'd all had a hard transformation but none as rough as Bella's was turning out to be.. The wound I had made in her chest was slowly healing, the bones beginning to knit, her ribs joining again but she showed no sign of being aware, or more importantly, of being in pain. It was as if she were sleeping peacefully while the venom burned her human tissues, attacking her vital organs and set her veins alight. I had the strangest feeling that Bella was going to be a very special breed of vampire and I was glad I'd be around to see it.

Jasper

I soon found a creek and just slipped in fully clothed from the bank, watching as Bella's blood stained the water when I swirled my hands in it. I stripped off my clothes and tossed them in a soggy heap, they were ruined but would have to be disposed of, I didn't want anyone finding them and starting a search for a body. Peter walked slowly towards me, a fresh set of clothes from my long forgotten flight bag in his hand.

"You need to wash your hair too Major"

I sunk into the water, sitting on the creek bottom and running my now clean hands through my hair, doing the best I could. There was still traces of blood under my fingernails but that would have to wait for now. Standing up I waited for Peters examination.

"Well you ain't no prettier but at least you're clean"

I got out and used a towel he'd grabbed with the clothes to dry myself hurriedly.

"No rush Major, Bella isn't going anywhere and Garrett is sitting with her. You need to feed before you go back, there's a deer we caught and tied to a tree over the other side of the creek. Remember if not you'll have to leave before she wakes up and we've no idea how long that might be. Her whole transformation has been unconventional. By the way, good job"

It was all the praise I would get from Peter, not that I was looking for any, but it meant a lot. He rarely acknowledged anything like that.

Garrett

I heard them coming back and stood up to stretch, I'd been crouching over her, worried that something was wrong, she was just too silent, too still. I'd never seen anyone going through the transformation without any outward signs of torment, it just wasn't normal. The Major was the first one in sight and I guess he thought I was just too close because his snarl was deafening. I stepped back, hands out, and he came to kneel beside her, worried as I was by her continued stillness.

"Maybe we should get her back. We have no fucking idea how long she's going to be like this."

Peter too was concerned, it was freaking us all out.

He nodded and picked her up carefully, cradling her in his arms tenderly like a baby.

"OK, you and Peter ride up front"

He wasn't letting us any closer than he had to and I didn't blame him, I knew the protectiveness you felt towards your mate and she was most definitely his.

Jasper

As we drove I opened her dressing gown just enough to look at the wound in her chest. It was healing slowly, the bite marks from my teeth were already no more than fading pink lines. Pulling her close I talked to her hoping she could hear me where ever she was. I felt nothing from her, no pain, no fear, no confusion, no anger, the four emotions I normally felt with an emerging new-born. Had I been too late? What if I'd saved her body but not her mind? Was it possible that her brain had died before my venom could reach it? These thoughts tormented me all the way home, I needed her to feel something, to open her eyes, to speak to me, if only to curse my actions, anything was preferable to this. The ache in my chest was increasing with my anxiety and I tried very hard to keep it under control but when we reached the house and Charlotte appeared peering anxiously at Bella I felt my hands start to shake and I couldn't stop them, I was terrified as I carried her upstairs and laid her on the bed Char had prepared for her.

"Right Major, go down and get your act together, hunt, beat the shit out of something, do whatever it takes, but I don't want you back in here until you are in control. While you're gone I'll clean her up and get her changed"

He looked at me about to argue when he saw my expression and went, at a time like this he didn't try to cross me, no one, not even Peter did that.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Bella

I had no idea where I was, my body seemed to be floating in a dark void, was I dead? I remembered seeing Jasper's face looking down at me, his lips on my forehead, then everything started to dim. I thought I'd closed my eyes without realizing but no, the world went black, noises receded, I could feel nothing, not even his cool arms around me. I must be dead, he had been too late to save me, to change me. I tried to move and my hand encountered a stretchy substance, I was cocooned, but by what? Feeling frightened I pushed against it harder and a finger slipped through. The pain was intolerable and I pulled it back quickly. As soon as I was back within my cocoon I was safe, the pain seemed to be outside. It felt as if I'd put my finger into the glowing embers of a fire but there was no pain once I'd withdrawn it not even a residual ache. What was going on? I was scared here inside my protective bubble but I was terrified of what lay beyond it so I kept very still and waited, listening for any sound that might penetrate this strange prison of mine.

It was much later I heard something, a quiet whisper and I struggled to hear, hoping the words would make things clear, explain what was happening to me. I pushed the side of my head carefully close to the membrane without breaking through and finally I could hear a voice, a beautiful angels voice whispering to me. It spoke words of comfort, words of love, and I recognized it as Jasper's voice, he was apologizing for what he'd done to me. Was he the one who was protecting me from pain? I was going through the change, he'd saved me and he must be keeping the pain of the burn away from me. I loved him so much and wanted to tell him but I was scared to move outside my bubble. I just hoped he would understand when I could speak to him again, could explain that I couldn't communicate through my protection. Then I wondered how I would know when it was over. Would he tell me? Would the protective bubble burst when it was no longer needed? All I could do was to wait.

Charlotte

We all sat around the bed watching Bella as the venom healed her wounds and the pallor of her cheeks became more like a delicate porcelain, her hair grew and thickened. The Major sat beside her stroking her face and talking to her, constantly talking, reminding her how much he loved her, how he cared, how sorry he was. This was torturing him and I knew he was scared that he hadn't been in time to save her brain but only her body, our venom could do wonders but we all knew that it never worked on brain injuries. I couldn't imagine Bella's body recovering while it was just an empty shell with no soul in residence, that really was a horror story. We talked about our experiences with changing humans but no one had even heard of this reaction, it just didn't work this way. Peter kept a close watch on the time, she'd been like this since Jasper bit her and that was 72 hours ago so she should be waking soon. As the hours ticked on 73, 74, 75, Jasper picked her up in his arms and cuddled her to his chest, hoping I think that somehow she would feel his closeness and it would call her back to life. Garrett and Peter exchanged glances and I knew what they were thinking, it was just taking too long, far to long.

Bella

Something had changed, I started feeling things, like a ghostly body pressed against mine. The voice had never stopped, Jasper never ran out of things to say to me and it was the sound of his voice that kept me from panicking in here. Now the bubble was getting thinner and I worried that it might burst exposing me to the terrible flames that burned just beyond it. I put a finger against it, there was no feeling of heat so I tensed and pushed against it harder. It popped through but there was hardly any heat there, instead I could feel something yielding against the very tip. Was I brave enough to experiment further? I wanted so desperately to feel Jasper's touch that I pressed the rest of the fingers of that hand against the bubble and this time they popped through more easily and again I felt something yielding and warm, not the residual heat from the furnace that had burned beyond my bubble but something comforting.

Charlotte

Jasper stopped midway through a word and looked down at his shoulder where Bella's hand rested, following his gaze I watched. There was the tiniest movement of a finger, she was waking up. I looked at him,

"Do you feel anything yet?"

He started to shake his head then stopped when her whole hand pressed against his shoulder and I saw relief flood his face

"Not much Charlotte buts at least she's moving."

I wasn't sure if it was an indication she was waking or if it was an unconscious movement but it was progress of a kind. I really wanted him to say he felt something, anger, hatred, passion, anything.

Bella

I moved my fingers again, feeling material under them and beneath that, muscles, My sense of touch was so sensitive I could feel the weave of the material. Then I heard a different voice, a female and I felt anger but I didn't know why, because I recognized the voice as Charlotte and she was a friend. If Charlotte was here and Jasper then I wasn't dead, I must have been sick. He hadn't changed me after all, I would know, I would have felt it, or did I? The heat beyond the bubble? Is that what it was? If so then I was grateful Jasper had protected me from all the pain. I wanted to see him, speak to him, and I knew if I moved now the bubble would burst and I would be free. I took a deep breath, tasting dust and a musky spicy scent in the air. The scent was drawing me out of my bubble, I had to find out where it was coming from, it was so enticing.

Jasper

Bella moved very slowly, lifting her head and sampling the air before opening her eyes and gazing into my face. Please let me see a light of intelligence in them, not a vacant stare, I prayed, before her eyes locked with mine and she smiled, flooding me with relief but also love and passion.

"Jasper. What happened?"

Peter and Garrett stood ready to help if she became violent but she just turned to look at them and smiled even more,

"Peter, Garrett, you two look better than ever. Have I been unconscious long?"

It was then she noticed her arm, the wound gone, without leaving even a scar. Running her other hand over it she gasped,

"You did it! You changed me, but how? I didn't feel anything"

She seemed mesmerized by my face touching it with her hand and stroking my cheek.

"You feel like me now, soft, not cold, do you know how beautiful you are Jasper?"


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Bella

Everything was the same, yet so different, Jasper was even more striking despite the terrible scars I could now see so much clearer. Peter and Charlotte I recognized although something was telling me she was a rival which was stupid, she was Peter's mate and no threat to me, so I choked down my urge to snarl at her. Peter and Garrett stood by the door relaxed but watchful and it took a few seconds to realize it was me they were watching so warily. They were afraid of me, as a newborn I should have been tearing the place apart and attacking them all but I felt...how did I feel? I tried to take stock of my feelings there were so many of them all vying for my attention that it was confusing.

"Take your time darlin', remember everything is new to you"

His voice was like a soothing balm to my troubled mind and I did as he said pulling a calm aura from him to wrap around me. He felt me leeching it from him and his eyes widened slightly in surprise but he didn't speak. I examined my feelings, there was a burn in my throat that got worse if I concentrated on it so I shied away from that. I would have to hunt soon and that idea scared me because I had no idea how to. I felt a peace, a warm glow from Jasper and I knew it was his love cocooning me. At the very back of all these feelings though was a glowing ember of rage, not a general feeling, this was very specific to someone, nothing to do with frustration or fear at waking up, but aimed at a specific target. I wasn't going to let it bother me now, this was for later, when I understood my new body, new life, and what I was capable of. All these feelings went through my mind in an instant as if there were the merest hesitation in my speech.

"Peter, Garrett, thank you for helping Jazz"

My voice stopped me speaking more, it was almost the same but more melodic, as if a little higher, a little sweeter. I turned my eyes on Charlotte, bracing inwardly against the jealousy I felt.

"Hi Charlotte"

"Hello Bella, are you OK? We were really worried about you"

"Worried?"

"Yes darlin, it was the strangest transformation I ever witnessed,"

"You are one weird little newborn"

Peter smiled as he said that.

I laughed and it reminded me of Alice's tinkling Tinkerbell laugh. Alice! The nugget of rage flared momentarily. Alice had a lot to answer for and I was going to make very sure that she did. Now I was like her it would be so much easier, no more pathetic weak Human but an adversary as strong and clever as her. I pushed the thoughts away as I saw Jasper register the anger and tension. I smiled and put my hand to his cheek, his skin felt so soft now and I felt calm radiating from him, he was topping me up!

"Its OK Jazz. I have control, really"

"Well you fucking shouldn't have"

Peter sounded aggrieved.

"There I was, ready to wrestle a snarling blood crazed newborn to the floor and she turns out to be nothing more than a fluffy kitten. There's no justice in this world."

We all laughed at his crest fallen expression

Garrett

Bella Swan was turning out to be a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma. I'd never understood that quote from Churchill before today but now I did. Everything about her was a mystery and I really wanted to see how she would develop. I just hoped I'd be allowed to stick around and find out. Jasper stood up, pulling her with him,

"Thirsty?"

She nodded nervously,

"It'll be all right Bella its instinctual, just let your body take over. We'll be here waiting when you get back"

She smiled at me, grateful for the reassurance and with encouragement from Peter,

"Just imagine the place is on fire and you don't want to get your ass burned"

She jumped out the window with Jazz and we heard her cry of delight when she landed cat like below and they were soon out of sight.

Peter

"What the fuck happened there Garrett? She's amazing. I can't wait to see what she does next."

"I think once she gets over her initial awkwardness she has something in mind"

"Yeah, I'll bet the Major does too!"

The smack round the head was expected but it still stung,

"I don't think Garrett meant that." she snapped.

"Well I do, its been way too long since The Major got laid."

I ducked this time and thought I'd got away with it, then she reversed her hand and caught me on the back swing.

"Damn it woman you're going to scramble my brains doing that."

Garrett snorted,

"What brains Peter? I thought you lost the few remaining brain cells years ago"

"Fuck you too Garrett"

Bella

I could hear the squabble as we ran into the trees and looked at Jasper's grin,

"Is that right Jazz?"

"What?"

"You haven't been laid in a while?"

He looked at me and his grin became wider,

"Sure is Miss Bella, but I aim on putting that right real soon"

I poured on the speed and left him behind, exhilarated by the feel of the air whistling past me and hearing all the creatures of the woods go quiet as I approached. When I finally stopped to let him catch up he pulled me into his arms.

"No running now. You have to hunt"

The burn in my throat had intensified and I nodded,

"What do I do?"

"Just listen and tell me what you hear."

I concentrated, blocking out sounds as I determined what they were, a bird flying overhead, a beetle scurrying through the dead leaves on the ground, a squirrel jumping from tree to tree, then I heard a sound that had my mouth watering. A dull thudding and I turned my head to zero in on its position. Without a second thought I crouched low and eased forward silently until I was close enough to see the source of the sound. There were three Elk grazing in a sunlit clearing, all wary but not aware of me. I sized them up, I wanted the male, the biggest of the three and was about to spring forward when I sensed something else close by. Whipping my head round I saw a figure approaching through a red mist and automatically crouched again ready to spring, before the mist cleared and I recognized Jasper. He stopped, watching me, before sinking to the ground. I turned back and again took stock of the Elks positions. If I was swift enough I could get all three, or was I being over-confident? I started my attack, moving so fast I was on the first before they lifted their heads. The second managed a single step of flight before it too went down, and the third almost made it back into the trees but it was just fractionally too late.

Jasper

She was beautiful as she stalked the Elk and I moved closer to watch when I suddenly realized she had turned to look at me, seeing me as a possible adversary, so I sat down showing her I wasn't a threat to her kills. She got all three in a second she was that fast, I'd never seen anything quite like it.

"Jasper, you want to join me for Dinner?"

I got up startled, it was unheard of for a newborn to allow anyone near their kill let alone share it so I walked forward slowly. She stood smiling amid the carcasses and held out her hand to me so I joined her and we started to feed together, a feeling of utter contentment flowing between us. It was the most amazing feeling and experience I'd ever had and when we finished I threw the drained carcases into the undergrowth. They would make a meal for the local coyotes or wolves.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Bella

I got the feeling my invitation had surprised Jazz but I wanted him with me,not watching from a distance. My eyes flickered over him and it was the most erotic thing I ever saw. If I hadn't been so thirsty I think I might have jumped his bones then and there. As we finished he caught my emotions and throwing the dead Elk into the bushes he held his arms out to me.

"Is this where you finally get laid Jazz?"

"I very much hope so, eventually"

I arched an eyebrow at his words,

"Eventually?"

"First I want to explore every inch of your body. You know this is it, no going back from this action, you will be mine for ever.

I pulled back and he faltered,

"Just don't forget its a two-way street and as far as I'm concerned it already too late. This is just the culmination of everything that's gone before."

Jasper

I loved this new bad attitude Bella, she was confident, strong, and she knew what she wanted...ME! She came to me and I wrapped my arms around her holding her to me tightly not having to worry about how fragile she was. Then I pulled her down to the ground, my desire reflected in her own red eyes. I slowly undid the buttons on the blouse she wore and slipped it off her shoulders leaning in to kiss her throat as I bared it. Her bra followed and I touched her breasts with my finger tips enjoying the satin smoothness of her skin.

"You are so beautiful Bella"

I kissed each breast before running my tongue over her erect nipples and she sighed in pleasure. Taking this as my signal to continue I lifted her slightly to pull her jeans and panties off, seeing her naked for the first time. Her body was exquisite and my eyes and hands roamed hungrily over every inch of her as she became more and more aroused, squirming under my touch until she was close, her wet center against my hand,

"Jazz please"

She begged breathlessly and I couldn't resist her any longer, My own clothes joined hers, without buttons by this time and I entered her slowly. The feeling as our bodies finally joined was almost too much and it took all my resolve not to come immediately. I halted, trying to calm myself but her desire was over-riding my control and I couldn't hold on any longer. With a few deep thrusts I came explosively, feeling my whole body shoot into hers making us one being.

Bella

He drove me crazy, bringing me to climax over and over with just his hands and his tongue until I was begging for him to take me. As I felt him inside me at last it was as if I had come home, I was finally complete and we were one.

"I love you Jazz"

He collapsed on to me with a sigh of pleasure.

"I love you too darlin' You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment."

"Never again, now we are together no one will ever come between us again."

I know I sounded suddenly serious but I meant my pledge. I had a debt to pay and now I was capable of settling the account nothing would keep me from doing so. A certain Alice Cullen was my next stop and I'd make very sure she suffered, not for what she had done to me, that didn't matter, It was the betrayal of the man who had loved her and thought she loved him. My Jasper would never be hurt by her again. He rolled over and propped himself on one elbow, caressing my throat as he spoke,

"There are some very strong emotions radiating from you Bella, care to tell me what's causing them?"

I nodded and smiled leaning in to kiss him before speaking,

"I was thinking about revenge actually"

"Really? A strange topic after what we were just doing"

"No. Not strange at all. It made me think of Alice and the harm she did you. The terrible things she said about you. Wasn't it you who told me how protective Vampires are with their mates? Well I'm feeling that now and she's going to pay for the things she did."

"Bella"

He cupped my face in his hands,

"It's not important, really. What is important is you and I, what we have, what we share"

I smiled,

"This time though, its my turn"

I pushed him down and rolled on top of his naked body, feeling the planes of his muscles, his erection throbbing against my thigh

"Keen aren't we?"

I whispered in his ear as I nibbled it, trailing kisses across his chest and down his abdomen to his hip bone. Then I stroked him gently with one hand and he grew even harder, groaning as I slid my fingers up and down its length.

"Bella please"

"Oh no, you don't get it that easily. I want to hear you begging"

"Never"

His voice was a pained whisper.

"That's a shame then, you are going to have a very long wait Major"

He tried to roll us over but as a new-born I was stronger and pinned him down, my legs straddling his thighs

"Oh no, for now I have the power"

In hindsight that was probably a bad thing to say, Yes I had the strength but he had the experience and knew all the moves and I found myself beneath him again.

"Better luck next time Bella. You play with The Major you better be good."

This time he wasn't so excited and we made love for hours, each getting closer to the edge with every move until at last we came together riding the waves of each others passion and finally laying spent as the sun set below the trees.

Jasper

When we finally made it to our feet it was dark but that wasn't a problem for Bella any longer. She swam in the creek to cool down emotionally and we dressed, well she did. My clothes were a little more problematic. The pants stayed up when I did the zip up, the button having disappeared in the grass along with the buttons for my shirt which was also minus one sleeve. My haste to get naked had been hard on my clothes! Bella giggled as I threw the shirt aside in disgust then I saw her eyes go to my torso, the first time she had really looked at me without passion clouding her vampire vision. I waited, unsure what her reaction would be but I should have known. My Bella came to stand before me and ran her hands over the ridged scars that covered most of my skin.

"My poor Jazz. It seems I have two visits to make."

I shook my head,

"I don't want you anywhere near Maria, darlin'"

She just smiled and cocked her head to one side

"Just how are you going to stop me Major?"

With that she took off running, her hair streaming out behind her. I had let her win earlier but I thought it was about time I showed her just how fast The Major was, so I took off after her catching up before we got back and diving forward sliced her legs from under her but not allowing her to fall. I scooped her up and kissed her.

"You let me win earlier" She complained and I smiled nodding,

"Just remember Bella, you can't win against The Major unless he lets you"

"That's fighting talk where I come from"

"Then I look forward to the struggle darlin'"


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Bella

It was annoying that he'd let me win but then in a way it wasn't, it was good to see him so playful, like a young man, not a seasoned and bloodied warrior. Sometimes I forgot that he and the others were young men, in body if not experience. I hadn't changed my mind about Alice though, I would go head to head with her. I knew she could anticipate my moves but sooner or later we would meet and she would pay for hurting my Jasper, knowing all along he had been mine not hers. As we headed back hand in hand he started to speak again,

"What do you want to do now Bella? I really wanted us to have more time before you became like me, to get to know each other better but it just wasn't to be."

"I think we need to talk about what happened"

He looked concerned and I followed his train of thought,

"I don't mean about you changing me although that's part of it all. The mystery"

"Mystery?"

"Yes. When I was taken away and woke up in that warehouse"

"Warehouse?"

"Oh I forgot I hadn't told you what happened. There wasn't any time was there?"

The thing I couldn't get out of my mind was the escape from Victoria, what had happened? What invisible force stopped her from reaching me? Was it the same force that had kept me safe from the pain of the transformation? I needed to speak to Jazz about it and this was the first time and probably the only time we would be alone for a while, the house was too full of ears.

"Jasper I need to tell you something. I need your help"

"Help? You will always have that my love, but what's wrong? You know I'll do anything for you"

He pulled me close again and as our bodies touched all thoughts of the strange force evaporated in the face of my greed for him. Later I tried again, only this time I made sure we were both dressed, at least after a fashion and only our hands were touching.

"What was it you wanted to talk about before we got side tracked?"

"Have you ever heard of an invisible force?"

"No, you mean like a ghost army?"

"No, I mean like a protective field that can keep someone safe from harm?"

"A shield you mean?"

"I'm not sure, what's that?"

"Aro has his own bodyguard called Renata, as long as she is touching him he is protected from external threats."

"Yes"

I hurried on excitedly,

"That's it. That kind of thing, she protects him, does it work for her too?"

"I have no idea, she's only used as his private protection but I guess so, why?"

"I think I may have something like that. When I was running away from Victoria she almost caught me but it seemed she couldn't actually touch me, she was stopped a few inches from my body."

"And you think it was a shield you were projecting unconsciously?"

"I think so but that's not all. When you bit me I was unconscious and when I woke up it felt as if I were inside a stretchy bubble. When I put a finger through it I felt as if I were in a furnace but inside the bubble it was quiet and cool. I thought it was you keeping me safe but I don't now, I think it was something working inside me. I think maybe it was like Renata."

"Well if it is then I don't need to worry about you now, you'll always be safe."

"If it works on everything maybe"

"There's no way of telling until you're in a dangerous situation and there's no way I'm letting you get into any danger, but its good to know."

"Do you think we should tell the others?"

"It's up to you darlin' but thank you for asking"

"Jazz we're a team now, we share everything"

He nodded and we started back but my last words had me thinking, we share everything, did that mean maybe we shared my shield. It was an exciting concept but one I hoped I'd never have to test out.

Jasper

Bella had her mind set on confronting Alice and nothing I said would change it, I wasn't worried for her physically, but revenge was as damaging to the person getting it as to the victim and I feared Bella might suffer afterwards especially if she were forced to kill Alice. I had to be very careful though, Bella may be an amazing newborn but she still had a temper and was quick to rile. Not for herself, she shrugged off everything the guys tried in order to wind her up, Charlotte was slightly different because as a female she was still a potential threat in Bella eyes and it would take a while before Bella was confident enough in her hold on me. The trouble came when she felt I was being threatened, even if only in jest. Her protective instinct overrode everything, even her usual calm thought processes. When Emmett pounced on me outside spoiling for a fight which I was used to, she snarled and forced him to back away quickly. It was a strange sensation having someone other than Peter watch my back.

Peter

We watched as they finally walked back and I had to grin at the state of The Majors clothes,

"Get a tiger by the tail did you Major?"

He grinned back,

"And it was well worth it Peter"

Bella smiled and slapped his arm and we all followed them into the house now knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that they were connected in every way.

"Peter. I have a puzzle and I'd like to discuss it with all of you"

I nodded as we all sat down,

"The floor is yours Bella."

She proceeded to tell us what happened when Victoria snatched her from here, waking up in the warehouse and the strange events of her escape.

"You battered your way out using a chair leg? Bad ass Bella."

She grinned at Garrett who rubbed his head in remembrance of the branch incident.

"That's not important, it's what happened after, that is. Victoria couldn't touch me, it was like there was an invisible wall between us, very similar to the bubble I was in while I was changing. What was it? I thought Jasper was doing it, protecting me, but I'd forgotten about earlier with Victoria. What happened to Victoria anyway?"

Garrett stood up and took a theatrical bow,

"Your enemy is no more My Lady. I'll explain things when you've finished."

I saw The Major tense slightly at Garrett's words but Bella touched his hand and he relaxed again. I'd never seen anything like it, she could read his every thought, every emotion, and did exactly what he needed her to do to calm him or sooth him, a true mated pair!


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Bella

The others agreed with our conclusion about my shield and I knew it would prove irresistible to the guys, sooner or later they would have to try to beat it! For now though I listened as Garrett told us what had happened with Victoria. They had all been so worried about me that no one had thought to ask him until now.

"She was fast, I have to give her that but a little over-confident and that was her Achilles heel. Mind it took me a while to get her down and then she bit me a couple of times."

He waited expectantly until I smiled,

"OK, lets see your war wounds"

He grinned and rolled up his sleeve to display two bite marks very similar to the one I had sustained from the same set of teeth.

"Brave boy, now get on with the story."

"Right well, I asked her very politely who she was working for. You should have heard the language, not very lady like at all..."

"For fuck sake get on with it Garrett.

He looked at Peter,

"Yes just like that. I think she'd have made you blush. Anyway, she was eventually coaxed into imparting some information about Bella's abductors."

"There were more than one?"

"Oh yes, the brain behind this really wanted to screw with The Majors emotions. Victoria snatched Bella under orders, aided by a couple of hikers who were donated by a friend. Victoria's fee by the way was Bella herself, but she had to wait for a while to collect. I think when Bella saw her in the Warehouse she was being a little naughty, trying to take her payment too early."

Jasper

Garrett had told us a little but was saving the best for last and I had a good idea who was behind it all. I looked at him over Bella's head but he wasn't giving anything away.

"Did she tell you why?"

"Oh Charlotte she told me such a lot its hard to remember it all"

"Would a smack on the head with another branch help your memory at all?"

"There's no need to threaten violence Bella. I was just getting to the good part. Its called, setting the scene"

"If you don't hurry up I'll set your fucking scene"

Peter spoke for all of us then.

"Right, well we right and wrong in our suppositions. Of course the Evil Dwarf was involved but she wasn't acting alone on this occasion, she set others up to do a lot of the dirty work. Bella seems to bring out the worst in the female sex for some reason. It would seem that it was a triumvirate working here."

"A what? Speak English Garrett"

He smiled at Peters scowl,

"A trio, a threesome, for the uneducated among us. They were the moving force although others did help out for various reasons. Alice, as Rose informed us, has become involved with Marcus Volturi which was a shock all round, I thought he'd fossilized years ago. She told him about Bella's shield, but the only part she knew was that Edward couldn't read her mind. Marcus on the other hand, knowing Renata, saw a possible shield for himself so he was happy to go along with Alice's plans, not caring that her main object was to hurt or destroy Jasper."

Bella

I snarled, unable to hide my hatred for my mates ex any longer.

"Whoa Bella, I haven't finished yet. Again Rose gave us a clue, Tanya was possessive of her husband Edward the Ass Hole and hated that he still talked about Bella. So Tanya, having friends still in the States was able to recruit a couple of them, after giving them a sob story, to contact Victoria and to supply a couple of other vampires to set the scene using a couple of hikers, who by the way used their own blood to daub the bathroom, plus a little they took from the incision made in Bella's arm."

"Who cut Bella?"

"One of the hikers under duress I understand, hence the less than surgical look of the wound Major"

"And the hikers?"

"What was left was drained by Tanya's friends after their bodies were thrown around a little to leave even more gore behind to worry you further."

"So why was I left in the Warehouse? And who put the stitches in?"

"Yes, the stitches. I think you might find if you question Rose further, that Tanya's alibi for the occasion was furnished by the dear Esme Cullen."

"Esme?"

"Tanya, who was sick and tired of hearing Bella's name on her husbands lips, wanted the opportunity to spit in her eye and stop Edward pining so she flew back, having been shown by her dear husband some of the skills he'd learned"

"Like suturing?"

"Exactly Charlotte. Once Rose started asking questions it was apparent to Tanya, at least, that she was suspected and Esme was only too happy to provide her Daughter in Law with an alibi, bearing in mind that Edward was away with Carlisle at the hospital most of that time. Edward's inability to read minds clearly nowadays made it even easier."

"But Rose said that Esme wasn't very happy about Edward marrying Tanya."

"True, but I think she saw Tanya as the lesser of two evils."

"Do you think Tanya made a deliberate error when she stitched my arm or do you think she genuinely tried to do it properly?"

"The way she feels about you I'm only surprised she didn't rub poison into the wound so I think the answer to that question is pretty clear. The fact she could be involved in a plan that caused you so much pain was payment enough for her. Until that is, Edward eventually found out that you were in the hands of the Volturi. That he would have found devastating and with Chelsea influencing you, voilà! Aro has a new toy obedient to him, Edward falls on his sword closely followed by Jasper, good news all round for our three lucky ladies."

"You said Marcus wanted me though. So how was he going to keep it from Aro?"

"I'm guessing here, but I think he was gambling on the fact that you were indeed a shield and could protect him from Aro. He could finally leave Volterra and set up his own coven, himself, Alice, you, and whoever else wanted to go along for the ride. Having destroyed Jasper, making Alice deliriously happy, he got two bites at the apple."

Jasper

Alice had been behind it all and she'd almost won, almost but not quite, fate had smiled on us once more.

"I think we should call Rose and Emmett back now we know who's responsible."

I nodded,

"You're right Charlotte. Maybe you could get in touch, see what's happening there at the moment and tell them to get the hell out. Warn them about Tanya and Esme, I don't want them putting themselves in any danger on our account. As soon as they're back we start planning."

"Oh good, we get to kick ass at last"

Peter was beaming and so was Garrett, we had our fighters ready, willing, and able. I turned to see Bella smiling too but hers didn't reach her eyes, they were flashing dangerously and I knew the small newborn part of her was roaring its anger at what had been done but for now she would have to wait along with the rest of us.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Bella

Jasper didn't want me to take on Alice but I had no choice, it was the only way to burn off the rage building inside me. He calmed me every time it started to overtake me but each time the kernel left behind was a little bigger. I did have another problem that wasn't strictly related to being a new born, I was pathologically protective of Jasper. Charlotte kept a safe distance realizing this but the guys seemed to like baiting me. Garrett had taken to jumping out on Jasper whenever we were together and my snarls got louder, warning him I was losing patience with his antics. Peter and Charlotte tried to warn him but he just ignored them and one day it came to a head. We all went hunting our own particular brand of food, the plan being to meet up at the house together afterwards to watch a film. As Jazz and I walked in Garrett leapt from the top of the stairs catching Jazz by the throat and falling outside in a snarling tumbling heap of limbs.

Jasper

Garrett was testing Bella's patience to the limit and although Peter and Charlotte tried to warn him off I knew it would take Bella to stop him and I knew she was close to boiling point, I could feel it seething just under the surface calm she tried to project. I was fascinated by the knack she had of feeding off my emotions if hers became too much for her. It was rather like my own talent and I wondered if she'd picked it up from me as her creator. We were so attuned to each other that we knew exactly how the other was feeling at all times. She stepped in whenever I got angry and soothed me, she cared how I felt and that was all new to me. Someone who wanted to watch my back, it was something I was looking forward to getting used to but not quite the way it panned out.

As we walked in I saw Garrett swooping down but I wasn't quite fast enough to get out of his way and we went down hard, each trying for a good grip when it happened. He was thrown violently backwards out of my grasp and against a huge Oak tree. Looking up I expected to see Peters smiling face but I was confronted by Bella, her eyes flashing dangerously and her teeth bared. I tried to catch her attention but she was focused solely on Garrett. Before any of us could act he was picked up again by an invisible force and thrown violently to the other side of the clearing hitting another tree which shattered under the assault. Her fists were clenched and blood curdling snarls erupted from her chest. Garrett tried to speak but she shook her head and he was pinned to the ground as she stepped towards him. I went to stop her and it was then I realized I was injured, my arm was badly bitten, Garrett's teeth crashing together through my flesh as we hit the ground. I put a hand up to the wound which, while healing, was still leaking venom and Peter turned to me.

"Major, she's going to kill him if you don't do something. She knows you're hurt and she's protecting you"

I nodded moving forward to grab her arm as she made ready to attack,

"Bella I'm fine. It was only a scratch. Please look at me."

I could feel a vibration going through her muscles and see a dangerous red glow in her eyes.

"Darlin' please, look at me"

Her foot hovered over Garrett's throat while he twisted in an invisible cage that she had obviously projected, her magic bubble I presumed. With a great effort of will, I could feel her struggle with her emotions, she turned her head to look at me. As soon as our eyes met I saw the red flash disappear and her emotions calm. She reached out a hand to touch my face,

"Jasper?"

"I'm fine. It was just a joke that went wrong."

Bella

I was way beyond angry at Garrett even after I saw Jazz was OK, he could have been killed by his own stupidity, by me. The panic that had hit me when I saw Jazz go down under Garrett's assault and the scent of his venom in the air tipped me over the edge of the fury that had been building and in my fury I saw the bubble fly from me to wrap around Garrett and throw him still cocooned from tree to tree. I wanted to kill him for the damage he had inflicted on Jazz and I believe I would have done if not for Jasper's intervention. When the fury left me as I looked into his eyes I came to my senses and the bubble disappeared allowing Garrett to roll out from under my raised foot. He got up brushing himself off and spoke,

"Bella I am truly sorry for upsetting you. I never meant to hurt The Major but I did, and I apologize for that too."

He held his hand out to me and I looked at him still shaking from the feelings I was only now recovering from. I looked at the others knowing if I refused his hand that he would be forced to leave. The power I had frightened me and I looked into Jasper's face for guidance. He smiled at me,

"Your choice darlin' but we kinda got used to him being around"

I looked back at him then slowly took his hand and pulled him close. He tensed as I whispered coldly in his ear,

"You ever hurt Jazz again and nothing will save you, but for now I accept your apology"

He nodded soberly, knowing I had set boundaries for him to follow and we all went in, the others still very quiet and I grasping Jasper's hand tightly, leeching calm from him as quickly as possible. I didn't like feeling that out of control, it scared me.

Peter

We decided Bella needed a chance to let off steam safely so we went into the mountains after Bear and Mountain Lion. She was so fast it was almost impossible to track her once she got a scent. Garrett cursed as day after day she found the best prey first and if she didn't want to feed herself or Jasper she would guard it from us. Part of it was protecting her food supply and mate but I felt she was testing her own boundaries. The "play fighting" and baiting Garrett and I helped her assess her strengths and weaknesses. She was fast and strong like any newborn but she was also extremely good at tactics and I wondered if they were inherited from The Major. She rarely left his side, often holding his hand or arm as we sat talking as if scared he might disappear. Em and I both knew this exercise had helped but the pressure was still building up. Alice was like a festering sore under her skin and sooner rather than later Bella would going hunting a Cullen.


	57. Chapter 57

**Sorry to all those who pointed out my senior moment in saying Jazz attacked Bella at her party not Garrett. Have rewritten that part of the Chapter. Jules x**

Chapter Fifty Seven

Rose

I had spent yet another boring day shopping with Esme and Tanya, looking for outfits for Alice's wedding. We had been presented with an invitation, more like a Royal Declaration, on heavy cream vellum, written in bold italics and signed by Alice and Marcus. That was one wedding I was definitely going to miss if I could. Emmett had done his best with Edward but he was even less outgoing now he was married to Tanya. When he wasn't at the hospital she monopolized his attention. He couldn't even talk to Emmett without her sticking her oar in, he wasn't allowed to hunt unless she went too and she'd now arranged a visit home to Alaska just to get him away from us. She needn't have worried, we were as eager to see the back of her as she was to go. Edward did manage to corner me when Tanya went out with Esme to look at soft furnishings for one room or other and he was supposed to be at the hospital with Carlisle. It seemed he'd crept out like a naughty School Boy playing truant. He came in furtively, looking around to make sure the others had gone before speaking, it was almost laughable.

"Rose, I need to speak to you"

"Have you got your note from teacher signed?"

"What?"

"Does Tanya know you're creeping about behind her back?"

He shook his head,

"She's very possessive"

"Really? You'd never know!"

"Rose please,"

"What?"

I sighed and sat down in the chair, pretending to flick through the pages of a glossy fashion magazine Tanya had left on the coffee table.

"I want to ask you about Bella"

"I know you do, Spoiler Alert, everyone in the house knows that Edward"

"Oh, please don't tell Tanya I spoke to you"

"You haven't...yet!"

"Is she happy? I mean really happy with Jasper?

"Why should she do that Edward? You broke up with her, not the other way round. She blames you rightly so. She begged you to stay, to change her, she never even blamed Garrett for the attack. Bella knew the risks of being human in our world. You were the one who flipped out."

"But I explained, I was trying to keep her safe. I wanted her to be happy, have a life, a real life."

"Then you should be ecstatic Edward because she is happy. She has a life with a man she adores and a man who adores her and shows it every time he looks at her, every time he opens his mouth or touches her."

"How can she Rose? He's no better than Garrett. She knows his history, we told her all about him"

"Your point being?"

"He could have turned on her at any moment Rose Why can't she see any of that? Why am I seen as the monster when he should be?"

"You turned on her, he didn't. He loves her and she loves him, end of story Edward, the fat lady is singing or can't you hear that either? I can't answer those questions for you. One day maybe you'll be able to put them to her yourself but I'd make real sure Tanya isn't around when you do."

He was about to ask me something else when the door opened and Tanya and Esme came in loaded down with bags, obviously a productive shopping spree. Tanya's smile froze on her lips when she saw Edward and I together. The bags went sliding to the floor as the words spat out like bullets. She was livid that Edward had sneaked behind her back to speak to me.

"Don't worry Tanya, Emmett and I are leaving tomorrow. You'll have Edward all to yourself again."

"Going? Why Rose? I thought you were back to stay. Oh Rose, please don't tell me you're going back to those awful Whitlocks, how could you?"

"Emmett and I are travelling. We're not sure where we'll go yet. Maybe the continent,"

Esmes eyes tightened slightly.

"Europe? Why on earth do you want to go there? You must have seen everything there is to see by now."

"Alice rants about France and Italy. Maybe we'll call on her and Marcus.

Emmett

I was glad to be leaving, there was a nasty undercurrent in the house, especially between Edward and Tanya. Frankly I had no idea what they saw in each other. She was panting for anything in long pants and crazy jealous of him, while he spent his days with his head up his ass bemoaning his plight at losing Bella. Thinking about it, maybe they were a match made in hell! Carlisle was the only one oblivious to it all, he came in with a smile, shut himself in his study for a few hours, went hunting, then off with a smile back to the Hospital. I was beginning to think he lived in a world of his own, CarLA LA land! Edward wanted to go hunting with me on our last night and I reluctantly agreed, reluctantly because Rose had already threatened me with castration if I left her alone with Tanya and Esme once more. Guess I'd need a steel cricket box when I got back.

Edward

I had to know what had happened with Bella and Jasper, how they ended up as a couple. I couldn't believe it was of her own free will, not when she had loved me first. Jasper was the total opposite, violent, uncouth, almost illiterate, Southern Trash. How could someone like my sweet, innocent Bella get caught up in his web of vice? Rose had proved hard to wring information from but I was sure Emmett would see things my way and this was my last chance to speak to him alone. Tanya was livid when I told her my plans for the evening but after being out all day with Esme she could hardly say too much. When I looked into her eyes I knew why I loved her but once she looked away I saw only a shallow, spiteful, and jealous, harridan. How had I done something so stupid as to marry her?

Emmett

At least Edward had the decency to let me feed before he started firing questions at me.

"Emmett, is it true Bella and Jasper are really together?"

"Oh yeah. True mates those two."

"What does she see in him?"

"No idea, not being a woman, I don't fancy him myself."

"Has she forgotten what he did?"

"Nope. She forgave him."

"Doesn't she ever mention me?"

"Nope."

"Not ever?"

"Nope."

"What about her party, the attack?"

"Nope."

"Do you think it's a permanent thing?"

"Yep"

"So there's no chance for me?"

"Nope"

"Emmett, can't you say anything except Nope or Yep? You sound like an idiot"

"Hey, I'm not the one who gave up his girl, then when someone else caught her eye wants her back. So, who's the bigger idiot now Eddy?"

I ran back, leaving him in his misery, glad to see Rose was packing accompanied by a tearful Esme and Tanya's gleeful smile. I'd done my time in this nut house I couldn't wait to get out and see the others again.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

Rose

We turned down Esme's offer of a lift to the Airport deciding to organise a Taxi. Once out of sight of the house we both heaved a sigh of relief.

"Were they always that weird?"

"No Emmett, but something happened and now its falling apart. Its sad really."

We heard a chuckle from under the Taxi Drivers cap and Emmett leaned forward to pull it off, revealing Garrett's smiling face.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, Vienna is closer to Italy than we were so we thought it might be as well to meet up with you here. I'm supposed to fill you in on the drive to our Secret Headquarters."

"Where's that?"

He turned to look at me,

"If I told you it wouldn't be a Secret Headquarters now would it. Sit back and enjoy the ride."

Knowing he wouldn't tell us any more we sat back watching the scenery whip past.

Emmett

It was about an hour later we passed the sign for Graz.

"Why here?"

Garrett shrugged,

"No idea. The Major chose this place so I guess he had his reasons but as a good little Foot Soldier I don't question my superiors."

"The Major is your superior? Glad to hear you admit it."

"Hey, you want to walk around looking for the rest of the party? If not, shut it."

"How's Bella? Still kicking your butt?"

He didn't answer, I knew it was still a sore spot, but I could have told him that if she hadn't taken him down Jazz would have for upsetting her, they were that close.

Rose

We pulled up a few miles outside the city in a heavily wooded area where there was a chalet in among the trees, a "holiday home" Garrett mumbled as we got out. Bella came rushing to meet us smiling hugely.

"Rose, Emmett, I've missed you two."

Emmett grinned and swung her around,

"Missed you too Sis"

We went into the chalet to find Peter and Jazz studying a Train Timetable.

"If we travel over the Alps by train hopefully we should be unnoticed. Alice has an apartment in Bologna and she'll be alone if our info is correct. Marcus will be in Volterra for about a week so we have a good window of opportunity."

They turned and Jazz smiled, he looked so different it was like another man looking through his eyes,

"Good to have you back and ready for action"

"You know Edward hasn't stopped questioning us about Bella."

"He can question all he likes. Bella is mine and I'm hers there's no room for a third person."

She came in as he spoke and went straight to his open arm. He curled it round her possessively and for a second I wondered if the dynamics had changed, but then she smiled and pulled him closer with her own arm. They were together and didn't care who knew it.

"Edward asking about me? Did you tell him I found a better man? The best?"

I smiled,

"He seems to be having some difficulty processing that information."

"No Rose, he's a delusional Ass Hole who thinks Bella needs rescuing from the beast that is Jasper"

I cringed at his blunt words, Bella laughed and Jazz who had looked thunderous suddenly smiled at her.

Bella

So Edward still thought of me as meek and mild little Bella Swan, wouldn't he get a shock if and when we met again. For now I was more interested in seeing Alice Cullen. She and I had a score to settle and I intended getting my payment in full. No one hurt my mate and lived to brag about it. I knew both Jazz and Peter wanted me to act cautiously for fear of starting a war with the Volturi but something inside me didn't give a damn about that. All I could think of was what she had done to the man I love, the man who made me whole, both as a human and as a vampire. Thinking of what he'd done to save me, Peter and Garrett had told me when we were alone, his love wouldn't let me go and I would never forget that. We were going over the Alps into Italy on the train, it would be slower than flying but less obvious and as Alice wasn't seeing things so clearly now she may not see us coming. There were things I wanted to know before she died but die she must to give the beast in me some peace. I remembered Edward calling Jasper a monster, a man with a beast loose inside him, if so then we were well matched because I knew that beast, it lived in me too and sometimes it couldn't and wouldn't be denied.

Emmett

I told Jazz what Edward had said to me, standing well back just in case but he seemed more calm and laid back since he and Bella got together.

"He really is a moron if he thinks he still stands a chance with Bella and does he think he can take me on? First off he's already married, if he chose the wrong woman in his opinion then he should be man enough to tell her. Tanya would probably flay him alive but she'd soon find herself another man, I'm amazed she didn't try to get in your pants".

"Hey, keep your voice down, she did. I even saw her brushing up against Carlisle but he seemed oblivious. So, you don't think she's really in love with Edward? Then why all this hatred of Bella?"

"Just because she doesn't love him doesn't mean he shouldn't be deeply in love with her. Remember Emmett I know all about women who wont let go."

"Oh yeah. Well anyway, I knew she was in it up to her pretty little neck and Victoria's just confirmed it. So what's the plan with Alice? You know Bella isn't going to be happy just to talk to her, she's set on ending her."

"Leave Bella to me, she understands that we can't afford to start a war with the Volturi"

"You sure about that Jazz?"

I looked over to where Bella sat talking to Rose and from the conversation it didn't sound like he had her under control at all. Like the rest of us he'd forgotten that she was a newborn, however well she controlled it.

Rose

I thought maybe I could talk Bella down from her intense hatred for Alice but nothing reached beyond her blood lust for the woman who had hurt her mate so badly.

"Bella you really need to think about this, if you take out Alice you'll bring the wrath of the Volturi down on all of us."

"Then we'll take them out too, Rose"

"Bella how? They have Jane, Alec, Felix, not to mention assorted others, there are only seven of us."

"Rose, she has to die."

"Yes but not right now Bella, wait until you're thinking more clearly. Once you get over this period of adjustment then you can think of a way to do it. Do you want to get us all killed? Jazz too?"

She looked at me shocked,

"No Rose."

"Then you need to push your hatred of Alice to the back of your mind. Think of him if it helps."

I wasn't sure I'd persuaded her but I had given her food for thought.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Jasper

We took the train to Italy hopefully keeping under the Volturi radar, and hoping too that Alice hadn't seen us coming. Bella had been very quiet the past few days although I saw her looking at me intently sometimes as if trying to read my mind, my thoughts. I did wonder if she had been swayed by Edward's words to the others but she showed me every night how much she loved me. My Bella was insatiable, we couldn't keep our hands off each other and sometimes I would feel her enter a room by the desire that hit me from behind. I had no idea how she could desire my scarred body so much but I was thankful, when we were making love my scars seemed insignificant, I forgot them under her soft hands and lips. No longer was I looked at like a monster and I felt less like one as a result, more relaxed and carefree than any time since Maria changed me. Bella hadn't mentioned her since our conversation some time ago but I wasn't fooled into thinking she had been forgotten, Bella just had other things on her mind at the moment. As I thought this I felt her hand slide up my thigh to rest in my crotch and I hardened immediately.

"Bella you're going to get us thrown off the train if you keep that up, take pity on a poor Southern boy."

She smiled up at me, mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"What do I get if I behave?"

As her hand continued to caress me I found it hard to think,

"Anything you want as soon as we get to Italy."

"Are you sure about that?"

The only thing I was sure of was that if she didn't stop what she was doing I would drag her to the Rest Room and take her, train full of people or not.

Bella

I just couldn't get enough of my mate, whenever he was close I felt the urge to make love and it didn't matter what we were doing or who was around. Luckily only Jazz could feel the heat of my desire although the others had started avoiding anywhere we were together and close. Emmett wore a perpetual smirk, Rose had told me about their first few years together so I knew it wasn't unusual, this feeling. I had never wanted anything as much as Jazz, and within hours I needed him again, although Rose had told me that things settle down a little after the first few weeks I really hoped not, this feeling was wonderful, I never wanted it to end. When I'd got the response I wanted from Jazz I let him off the hook, sliding my hand down to rest on his knee with a smile. He pulled me close and kissed my throat,

"You will pay fort that darlin'"

"Is that a threat or a promise Major?"

He laughed low, a sexy laugh that had me hot straight away. I tried to slide my hand back up his leg but he stopped it with his own

"Hey, I all ready promised"

"Then stop doing that"

"What?"

"Turning me on with that sexy laugh"

"I'll try to remember that"

I lay my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, relaxed and happy. Edward had once told me that he never slept, that vampires never slept, but he was wrong, we may not become unconscious but we did sink into a near dreamlike state after making love. He had obviously never experienced that feeling of sweet lethargy that stole over us when we were satisfied and in the arms of our mate. Poor Edward!

Jasper

Bella was gaining in confidence day by day, growing into her new life as a vampire with much less trouble than I'd thought. Everyone watched out for her on the train, it was her first time around humans but after an uncomfortable few minutes while she adjusted they didn't seem to bother her much. I was convinced her shield was helping her unconsciously, perhaps it could filter out the smell of the human blood. Peter was still uncomfortable with the ease of her transformation, expecting a back lash at some point and I got a few flashes of rage from her but always aimed at Alice and Maria. For my sake she was more than prepared to kill them both and I thought she'd stand a pretty good chance against Alice if she wasn't forewarned but Maria was another proposition entirely. She'd spent her whole vampire existence fighting, she wouldn't be a push over and I was still hoping to dissuade Bella from even trying, but I also knew if I couldn't do that I would stand by her side.

Peter

I watched Bella carefully, waiting for the slightest sign she was uncomfortable or in danger of losing control. She confused the hell out of me with her super restraint, but I knew something would eventually set her off, my money was on Alice despite The Major's confidence in his ability to keep her calm. This shield of hers interested me too, was that keeping her calm and cool amid all this temptation? Char was busy chatting with Rose as if they were on a shopping trip but Garrett and Emmett both watched Bella as she baited The Major, she really could be a hell cat where he was concerned and I was pleased to see he had finally met his match. They were truly a couple, feeding off each other, not like that fucking Cullen girl. She had been like a leech, sucking the energy and confidence from him before spitting out the dry husk. I bet she never expected Bella to transform the remains as she had. The bitch was in for a rude awakening if she didn't all ready know Bella had escaped. I couldn't wait to see her face when she finally met up with her Nemesis.

We hadn't decided what to do about Tanya and Esme Cullen yet either. Again Bella was all for ripping their heads off and burning the bitches but it wasn't that simple as Jazz had pointed out. Killing Tanya would hurt Edward but Bella and I were of the opinion he'd say "Great thanks" and then try his hand with Bella again, well it was his funeral if he did. Bella would castrate him and burn his bollocks while The Major would dispose of the remainder. Esme was another story, she hadn't done anything really, only facilitated Tanya's side trip. To kill Esme meant tearing Carlisle's mate from his side and that wasn't an option really. You didn't go that far unless both were involved in the actions and as far as we knew Carlisle had nothing to do with Alice's actions. He was a blind and stupid fucker but that wasn't actually a crime! So, it seemed Esme might be let off with a warning, if we could keep Bella from tearing her throat out first.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Rose

When the train pulled up at our stop Charlotte and I kept an eye on Bella while the guys went to organise transport for us. It was decided an MPV was the best, that way we were together, able to help, read restrain, Bella if necessary, although up to now her behaviour had been impeccable. Charlotte had rented us a holiday home just far enough from the city to give us privacy and room to hunt. There were three bedrooms so we split up to stow our gear before meeting in the sitting area for a final run through of the plan. Peter and Garrett would go with Jazz to scope Alice and Marcus apartment while Emmett would rent a van just in case we needed to move Alice for any reason. That left Charlotte and I to stay and keep Bella out of mischief. From her smile she was well aware of this and I could see we'd have our hands full if she decided she wasn't going to wait for the guys to get back with the information. I just hoped Alice was there or Bella might just decide she fancied a trip to Volterra itself. I had no wish to go haring off to the Volturi stronghold to get her back, frankly they scared the shit out of me.

Bella

Before leaving Jazz came to speak to me, I guess I was sulking a bit, I'd wanted to go with them to see if Alice was home but I did understand the need for caution, I wasn't a complete idiot!

"Bella, while I'm gone I want you to stay in the house with the girls, I appreciate you are impatient to get your hands on Alice but we need to do it quietly and carefully or there may not be the opportunity for anyone to interrogate her. Do you understand?"

I nodded, biting my lip in vexation,

"All this waiting is driving me crazy Jazz. I need to be doing something"

"I know darlin' and I promise your wait is almost over, just a few more hours if she's there. Now promise me you'll behave"

"I promise"

I felt like a small child until he took me in his arms and kissed me whispering in my ear,

"When this is over, you and I are going to find a quiet spot miles from any one and make love for weeks."

That made me feel a little better, well a whole heap better actually but I still missed him as soon as they drove away. Rose took my arm,

"So Bella, what do you want to do while the guys are gone?"

I wasn't sure about her but I knew what I was going to do.

Jasper

We drove into the city checking out the area Marcus had his apartment, close to a high-class shopping area, that should have put a smile on Alice's face if nothing else. The apartment block itself was very high-end with security all over, CCTV, Security Personnel, Combination Locks and Swipe Card Keys. I wondered if the other residents were aware that the most dangerous people in the city lived inside their little castle? We dropped Garrett and Emmett off at the far end of the block to check out the rear of the building while Peter checked out the front. I stayed in the car in communication with all of them on our cell phones, it was too risky for me to be seen in the area. Alice would either call Marcus and he would send some of the guard or she'd run and as we now had her cornered none of us wanted that. When they got back we parked up in an empty lot to swap notes. The front of the building was a possibility but it would be a little more awkward than a rear entry. Garrett had noticed a weakness in the security back there. Although the doors were locked with the same combination key pads, they weren't polished up like the front and he'd soon worked out the numbers from studying the fingerprints on the pad. He'd even tried it out to see if there were more security inside. The elevator here was a freight one so it would take us all comfortably if necessary and there was no camera in it, unlike the front one.

Peter had managed to get inside the front posing as a messenger for one of the residents, leaving a meaningless note with the desk clerk. Alice's apartment was the penthouse, naturally, and this was twelve floors up. The elevator only stopped there when a key was inserted into the wall panel, so the freight elevator was our entrance of choice. We went back later and I dropped the others off to wait and see if Alice was in residence, if she were there she wouldn't stay cooped up in the penthouse, she wouldn't be able to resist the lure of the boutiques, not for long. I knew that much about my ex.

Peter

I accepted the need for this hanging around but it bored the life out of me. If she hadn't been shacked up with a Volturi brother we could have gone in mob handed and pulled her sadistic little body out of there, delivering her to Bella, instead we had to play softly, softly. I agreed that we didn't need the Volturi on our backs but it still pissed me off. Every hour Garrett, Em, and I would change places just in case anyone bothered to check for loiterers, I never saw any sign of it but The Major was nothing if not thorough. Then I saw her, bouncing out of the elevator with a bright cheery smile for the desk clerk. Grabbing my cell phone I rang The Major

"The bitch is coming out and she's alone. Do you want us to take her?"

"Check for a tail first. If Marcus is worried about her he might have someone watching her back."

I held back and sure enough a few seconds later out strode Felix, looking as bored as I felt.

"One bogey, ten seconds behind her. It's that big ugly fucker Felix. We can take him out if you want to snatch her. Your choice Major"

Jasper

We hadn't expected it to be so easy and that made me nervous, was she aware we were here and trying to lure us into the open? Surely she knew Bella had escaped Victoria's clutches which meant we would know enough to tie her to Bella's disappearance? Did she really think we'd leave it at that? She knew me better, it was a trap.

"No Peter. Stand down, it's a trap."

I rang the others and told them the same although they'd already worked it out, having seen movement in the shadows and identified Jane Volturi. So, Marcus had utilised the Volturi Guard to protect his girlfriend, or to use her as bait hoping to lure Bella to Italy. I wondered if it came to a choice who would he choose to save, Alice or Bella? If he was as mercenary as Aro there would be no contest, Alice would be left dangling in the wind. I wondered if she realised she was worth less to him than my mate? If so it must really annoy her and I had to smile at that thought. My smile froze on my lips as I realized I'd been the careless one, standing in front of the car was Alec Volturi, a smile of his own which I registered before everything went black.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Alice

I may not be able to see the future well these days but I didn't need to, in order to know that they would come looking for me sooner or later. Marcus was happy to provide me with some security when I explained to him why I was so scared. It never ceased to amaze me how gullible men were, how much rubbish they would believe when it was a pretty mouth telling the story. I had enough influence over him that he never questioned my account of my life with Jasper and Esme had done a good job backing me up. He was only amazed I'd put up with him and his animal ways for so long. Poor Jasper, his history was his own worst enemy. Who would not believe that he had scared me into staying with him, seeing my future or lack of one if I tried to break free. He wanted so desperately to believe I was a woman wronged, a kind of mentally abused wife, that the slightest evidence was enough for him. I wasn't worried about the others, Peter and Charlotte were a problem but the Volturi Guard could cope with them without too much of a problem, Rose and Emmett were a couple of kitties caught between two warring prides of lions, and Bella...what could I say about her, she was way out of her depth, a mouse among the big cats and certainly no threat to me, in fact it would almost be fun to see her struggle against the guard, Jane or Felix.

I know Marcus wanted her for her possibility as a shield for him, to protect him from Aro if he could break free of Chelsea's grip. I wondered if there were more to her than met the eye, fate had struggled so hard to keep her safe for Jasper, I sometimes wondered why? What was it that fate expected Bella to achieve with Jasper? Two sad, confused, and ultimately damaged, souls striving to make something of their pathetic lives together, it was almost laughable. I tried to see my future but everything was so misty, nothing made sense, no glimpses joined together to form a coherent whole. It made me nervous but Felix and Jane watching from the shadows would keep me safe while my protector Marcus was away. Did he ever wonder why I'd been drawn to him? Did he ever question his luck in attracting me? It didn't seem like it and as long as I played my role as his doting mate he never would. A few centuries with him would be no worse than the decades I'd been forced to spend with that Jackass Jasper. It might even be fun, as the wife of a leader of the Volturi.

I did some window shopping before wandering back to the apartment, bored with being alone. I needed something to amuse me and toyed briefly with the idea of seducing Felix, he was young and powerful and he liked me, I could see it in his eyes, but it wouldn't be a good idea to play so close to home. No, I needed another outlet for my energy...but what? I was still pondering this when my cell phone rang and I debated not answering. If it was Marcus he'd only be ringing to tell me how he was getting on with business and I really wasn't interested but I checked the number and was intrigued to see it was Jasper's cell ringing. Now what would he be doing ringing me? Curiosity was one of my weaknesses so I answered with a smile,

"Well hello Jazz, decide to try a real woman again?"

"Actually he has a real woman at last Alice, sorry to disappoint you. I thought you might like to meet me, for a friendly chat. Of course if you're afraid I'll understand"

"Afraid of you Bella? I don't think so, even as a newborn I could rip you to pieces. What on earth could we have to chat about anyway? Unless you want a few tips on how to handle the animal you are tied up with, I could help you out there."

"Animal Alice? Perhaps you didn't know how to treat Jazz, he's far from an animal, but I guess if you're a bitch you'd expect your man to be an animal. Pity that, you missed out on a wonderful relationship. Anyway, enough idle chit-chat, do you want to talk or shall I go straight to Marcus? I'm sure he'd be very interested in hearing about your little fling with Felix."

"Are you mad? What fling with Felix? I never even looked at him. Why on earth would I?"

"Alice, you know that, I know that, but Marcus? Do you think he'd just laugh the suggestion off? Or do you think he might consider it? And are you willing to take the chance? Your call"

Bella

If the guys thought I was going to sit back like a good little girl and let them have all the fun they were sadly mistaken. Even Jazz looked at me oddly as they left, he knew I was unlikely to sit back and let them out to play. I gave them an hour and then persuaded Charlotte and Rose that we really should take a drive into the city, just in case.

"You know Jazz will have our hides if he sees us"

"Then we'll just make sure he doesn't"

Rose was more reluctant than Charlotte who hated the idea of being a minder and missing all the fun so we drove into Graz and found somewhere near Alice's apartment to park the car, going closer on foot. Char saw Alice first and we stayed back, seeing Felix and Jane shadowing her, followed a few minutes later by Peter, Emmett and Garrett.

"Where's Jazz?"

Char shrugged,

"Acting as base, and keeping away from Alice in case she realizes he's around."

"You two stay here"

Before they could argue I circled the block in decreasing rings until I saw Jazz in the car, phone to his ear. As I started to move in I felt a presence and looking round carefully saw a vampire approaching Jazz as if unconcerned at being seen. I waited to see what would happen next, expecting Jazz to act but he sat there unmoving as the other vampire moved ever closer. I was about to close in myself when I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun to see Charlotte standing there,

"Bella, that's Alec. Be careful, he can stop all of your senses working."

"Is that why Jazz hasn't moved?"

She nodded,

"And if he sees you he'll do the same thing."

I laughed silently,

"Oh I don't think so Char, lets see how his gift stacks up against mine shall we."

I concentrated and pushed my shield out slowly bending it round Alec to wrap around Jazz tightly. Char kept silent realizing I was doing something although not sure what.

Jasper

I saw Alec for a fraction of a second before everything went black, I could see, hear, move, nothing. Slowly my senses returned although I kept very still unwilling to give any indication of awareness. Through slitted eyes I saw Alec's grinning face still approaching, something had happened. His control over me was broken and he wasn't aware. I waited patiently as he came close and opened the car door ready to haul me out. There was a strange feeling as if something were being pulled slowly from around me. As Alec reached in to grab me I acted, flying from the car and grabbing him by the throat, the strange sensation returned and I knew without ever seeing her that Bella was close by, wrapping me in a protective bubble, safe from Alec's gift.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Jasper

As I held Alec by the throat his eyes widened as he realized his gift wasn't working. I saw a swift movement and Bella was standing behind him smiling grimly. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear,

"That was the last wrong move you made, when you allied yourself with Alice Cullen, the very last."

She heaved on his shoulders and stepped back leaving the headless body to fall to the floor while the eyes registered shock as I threw the head down too and Bella lit a match but I stopped her throwing it on the pile.

"Not a good idea darlin'. You start killing off all Aro's talents he's going to get very upset."

"So what do we do with him?"

"I think we'll leave him in Garrett's capable hands for now. Until he fuses himself he won't be any threat and I'm sure Garrett can see to that"

"Sorry Jazz, I just couldn't sit out the fun"

"As it turned out you came in very handy. I take it that trick with the defensive shield was yours"

"Yes, I saw him creep up on you and there was no way I was letting him get too close. I just wasn't sure it would work"

"Well it did, very well. You could turn out to be our Ace in the Hole, no one knows what you're capable of

except you."

"Even the others don't know I can wrap protection around them, only that I can use it to attack."

"Lets keep it that way for now."

He took me in his arms and kissed me lightly, I wanted so much more as I always did when he touched me, but we had other things to do right now so desire would have to wait for a while. I saw the same consideration in his eyes and we grinned at each other.

"Soon darlin'" I joked "very soon."

Bella

I expected Jazz to be angry that I had broken my promise but I think he saw that it had been a good thing, something just told me that we shouldn't be parted, not again. Together we were strong enough to face anything but separate us and it was a different matter.

"I think Alec was trying to get hold of you for Aro, to use you as a way to get me to agree to work for him."

He thought about that for a second,

"Maybe, or it could all be tied up with the protection Marcus provided Alice. He wants you just as badly. He's waited centuries to break free of Aro."

"Well they are both out of luck then, I work for no one except my husband"

I kissed him and then took his hand,

"I have a date with Alice Cullen, will you be joining us?"

"A date with Alice? She agreed to meet with you? Why would she do that?"

"Lets just say I have my ways of persuasion"

"Oh, I know that!"

I laughed,

"I don't think it's quite the same Jazz, but sex in one form or another is the most powerful persuader of all"

"Meaning?"

"You'll see my love"

Jasper

I wasn't sure about Bella's cryptic remark but she was confident Alice would turn up so I decided to go along for the ride. Peter rang to say Alice was heading for a large Park in the centre of the city.

"You want us to keep following or take out the other two?"

"Follow and watch but don't take any action yet. Send Garrett back to the car though, we have a babysitting job for him, Alec seems to have lost his head! We're headed your way, it seems Bella has an appointment with her"

"Bella? She's here? What the fuck is the crazy woman up to now?"

"Your guess is as good as mine but she might be a great help if we decide to take Jane out. I know you and Emmett can cope with Felix. I'd think Emmett is itching for a chance"

"Piece of Cake Major. We'll keep a watch close enough to act if you whistle."

The other two girls joined us as we walked towards the park,

"Hey, we look like Charlies Angels walking along like this"

I laughed,

"Well I'm certainly getting some envious looks from all the red-blooded males."

And it was true, I was walking along with the three most gorgeous creatures in the city and I could feel envy and jealousy filling the air as pairs of eyes tracked our progress.

Bella

Once we reached the Park Jazz peeled off to rendezvous with the guys while Rose and Charlotte accompanied me, both wondering what I was going to do and I wondered that myself. My first inclination was to rip the smile off her face along with a few limbs then set light to the various pieces and watch as the vindictive, spiteful, little bitch went up in smoke but...there was Marcus to factor in, along with the rest of the Volturi. I wasn't scared of them but I didn't want to bring down their wrath unless I had a very good reason. There might just be a way to make Alice pay for what shed done to Jazz without killing her, it would depend on how I felt when we finally met.

There were others who deserved their share of my wrath for what had happened to Jazz and myself and I hadn't forgotten them, but this little bitch was the ring leader and she would pay first. As the three of us walked into the centre of the Schlossberg we saw Alice staring at the Clock Tower like any other tourist. I knew Felix and Jane were nearby but they meant nothing to me, I could protect us from her and the guys would have no trouble taking Felix out of the picture if necessary. She turned to watch as we approached, a nervous smile on her face.

"Bella, I see you brought your friends with you. Didn't you feel safe coming alone? I'm sure the guys aren't far away so it's just as well I have my own bodyguards"

"If that's supposed to intimidate me Alice it missed by a country mile. You mean Felix and Jane I assume"

Her eyes narrowed at that,

"Oh yes I know all about your security and they don't bother me. Shouldn't that worry you?"

Alice

I hadn't expected Bella to have both the others with her or to know about Jane. Felix wasn't far away but if the guys were here too he might find himself overwhelmed. I smiled brightly desperately trying to see the future, a way out of my predicament but there was nothing only a mist before me.

"So Bella, what did you want to say? I don't have long, Marcus is ringing in about an hour and I really have to get back before then or he'll worry."

She didn't seem bothered by the unspoken threat of the Volturi.

"I have one question I need you to answer for me Alice, before I decide what to do about you"

"Do about me? Bella, I have the protection of the Volturi, there isn't anything you can do without threatening not only yourself but your friends too. Still I'm curious, only one question? Go on then, I'll try to answer if I can. I hate a mystery without a good solid ending"

"Oh, I promise you the ending will be a good one. Why?

"Why what Bella? Why did I ask Victoria to kidnap you? Why did I have Charlie shot? Why did I help Tanya get a little of her revenge on you? Why did I allow Garrett to attack you? What did I get out of it all? Which one do you want me to answer first?"


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

Alice

"You missed the question I want the answer to."

"Really?"

I cocked my head to one side in a comical thought pose before shaking it,

"Sorry Bella you'll have to ask me, I have no idea what it is you want to know."

"What did Jasper ever do to you to deserve what you tried to do to him?"

Well now, that one threw me, she wasn't interested in my motives for her troubles, only why I did what I did to Jazz.

"I see, so you don't care why I did what I did to you?"

"No."

"Well its quite simple really, he wasn't what he promised to be when we first met."

"What he promised to be?"

"Yes. When I met Jazz in Philadelphia, when I first saw him enter that Diner, soaking wet and depressed he gave me hope."

"Hope of what? He fell in love with you, he would have done anything for you, he followed wherever you wanted to go, he changed his whole way of life for you, reinvented himself just for you. What else could he have done?"

"That's just it Bella, he couldn't have done anything else, I see that now. I thought I wanted to be taken care of, protected, loved, and adored."

"You were."

"I know, but in the end it wasn't what I really wanted. I wanted what he was when I first saw him."

"And that was?"

"A wild man, sexy and dangerous, living on the edge and letting his passions rule him. A ticking time bomb that thrilled all my senses. Knowing the future makes life very dull and boring and in him I saw the unknown, possibilities that I couldn't pin down, a life of mystery and excitement. But he let me tame him, turn him from a ferocious beast into a fat house cat, boring and predictable."

"You tried to destroy him because you think you civilised him?"

"I guess that's about it, yes"

"Alice, when you woke up in that Asylum you thought you'd been put there because you could see the future."

"Yes, and I was."

"No. I don't think so. I think you were in there because you were a dangerous lunatic and you still are"

"How dare you. There's nothing wrong with my mental state"

"You know something, that's the thing that frightens me most, your total lack of understanding of your own actions. You manipulate, you twist and warp everything and everyone around you until they stop seeing what's right and wrong just like you. You tried to destroy the man who loved you because he tried to be what you wanted him to be, what you moulded him into. Then when you decided he wasn't what you wanted, you didn't just discard him and leave him to pick up the pieces of his life, or what was left of it. That wasn't good enough for you, no. You had to try to finish the destruction, to send him mad, send him back where he would lose himself and become the monster you saw in him when you met. Ironically if you'd succeeded you would have wanted him back and the cycle would have started all over again. Instead..."

"Instead you walked blindly into my story and ruined it all. He was never meant to be yours Bella. It wasn't right, it still isn't, he was mine to play with, not yours, he loved me"

"Yes he did and he trusted you, that's the tragedy. But not any longer, now he has me and your little schemes have backfired. What will you tell Marcus when it turns out that I don't have this wonder shield you talked about? Do you think he'll stay with you then? Do you think you'll be welcomed into his world, into Volterra and is that what you want? Really want? To be buried in there because that's what's going to happen when he finds out you lied to him"

"I didn't lie. I saw you, I saw you keep Edward out."

"No, you saw Edward unable to read my thoughts, it's not quite the same thing Alice. It was his flaw not my gift, you could still see my future, Jazz still feel my emotions...how do you explain that?"

"You're lying and Aro will soon see that when he tries to read your thoughts".

"You think so? Shall we call your bluff?"

I wasn't sure why she was baiting me like this, I was right about her ability I'd seen it.

"Sounds like a good idea Bella. Why don't we do just that. Come with me to Volterra and show Aro, if you dare."

Bella

I could see Alice was unsure of herself with me standing here ready to call her bluff.

"Shall we go back to your apartment? I'll speak to Marcus then."

She held her head high,

"Good idea Bella"

She marched off boldly but I saw her eyes flickering from side to side as if trying to catch sight of the guys she knew were around.

"If I make you nervous why don't you call Felix to hold your hand"

"I don't need anyone to babysit me thank you. I'm not scared of you."

"Really? It certainly looks like you're scared of someone."

Rose and Charlotte who had been waiting a short distance away joined us and we made quite a little procession walking down the steep steps from the top of the hill and out of the park towards her apartment.

Alice

My mind was whirling, trying to see a way out of this if I'd been wrong, I knew Marcus wouldn't desert me, he loved me but I didn't want to spend the rest of my existence trapped in Volterra, it was depressing and the wives so empty-headed it was a crime. The only person there worth talking to was Marcus himself, in fact he was lively and funny when away from the other two. Aro I hated just because he made a word game of everything he said and Caius wasn't much better, he was very bitter and suspicious and I'd seen him looking at me strangely a few times, he was a little less susceptible to my charms. When we got back the phone was already ringing and I ran across to answer it leaving Bella and her friends to wait. Unfortunately Marcus was aware that I had spoken to Bella and that she was here with me, damn Felix and Jane!

"Alice are you OK? What does Bella want?"

Before I could answer him she took the receiver from my hand with a smile,

"Marcus, I thought I'd try to speak to you directly. I'm afraid Alice has misled you about my supposed talent. Has she told you she can't see the future very well any longer?"

"She has said its more difficult now, yes. What do you mean misled me?"

"She knew that Edward couldn't read my thoughts but she erroneously put that down to me shielding my thoughts when in fact it must have been a glitch in his gift. Alice could see my future and Jasper feel my emotions so what would your conclusion be?"

"I see, would you be willing for me to run a test of my own, just to put my mind at rest?"

"Yes, I would."

"Could you pass the phone back to Alice then and we'll arrange a demonstration."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four

Bella

I knew Jasper would go crazy if he knew what I planned but it was the only way to get the Volturi off our backs. As I expected he called Jane and Felix back to the apartment, that was good because it meant he would be conducting his experiment straight away. Either Felix strength, or more likely Jane's gift would be the test for me. I looked at Rose's horrified face and smiled, winking at Charlotte behind Alice's back and motioning her to stand with Rose and keep her quiet. The guys would be aware we were here but I didn't think they would act unless given good reason which meant I had to make sure this experiment was over quickly. No one knew we had taken control of Alec and I knew once the news of his disappearance got out it would be better for us to be gone. As the elevator doors opened the two Volturi Guard entered, Jane chatting gaily on her cell phone and I knew Marcus had gone with her test which was better for me. I really didn't want to face Felix huge muscles unguarded even though I knew he wouldn't kill me. I heard Alice on her phone

"Yes they're here Marcus."

I stood ready for the attack pushing my shield away from me and setting it up as an invisible wall between ourselves and the outside. I was hoping to keep Jazz and the others out when they heard my screams but I couldn't guarantee I could hold it for long. Now Charlotte understood why I hadn't wanted the guys with us here. If there had been a chance of torturing Jazz to see my shield in action Marcus would have taken it, or Alice would have suggested it. I had banked on them choosing to attack me. If Alice had persuaded him to get Jane to attack one of the others I would have stood by and watched it happen, I had no choice if we wanted to get out safely from under the Volturi spotlight. I just wanted it over so I was free to act against Alice.

"Marcus, before we do this I do have one stipulation"

"Very well Bella. I'll hear it."

"When you see that I was telling the truth about this absurd shield story I want a chance to speak to Alice alone, no interruptions."

"I see. Well, she was the one who made the claim against you so I see why you ask this but I have to tell you that Alice is under my protection."

"You would protect her even knowing she is a liar and a manipulator? You saw what she tried to do to the last man who fell in love with her"

"I heard what he did to her Bella."

"So only one side of the story. Apart from Esme Cullen and Tanya Denali has anyone else backed this story up?

"I saw no need to question her words."

"Until now perhaps. If she lied about me, she could as easily have lied about him. Ask Felix or Jane what she said to me earlier, I think you might find it interesting."

Alice looked at me furiously and I nodded with a smile.

She'd realized why we had that conversation where we did, so I had witnesses to her words, words that condemned her from her own mouth.

Alice

Oh Bella was cunning but I knew she had a shield whatever she said and she couldn't help but use it once Jane attacked, there was no way she could avoid it.

"Jane, would you mind?"

Bella braced herself as Jane smiled sweetly,

"I'm going to enjoy this Bella, it's a shame I can't say the same for you."

Her eyes fixed on me and the pain hit me like an express train knocking me to the floor, doubled over, although I could do nothing to stop her, I dare not. I tried to stifle my screams as my body contorted under her onslaught. In my mind I tried to keep the wall up and I think I succeeded at least partially because no one burst through. The pain crashed into me, wave after wave, and my muscles contracted pulling me into more and more bizarre positions before it finally stopped and I was able to unknot them. I had bitten through my lip and venom, leaking out from the wound, stained my shirt. Alice looked shocked as she watched me stagger to my feet feeling as if I'd been caught under a herd of stampeding elephants. I saw Felix talk on his phone which he then handed to me. As I took it there was a terrible crashing noise and the guys smashed their way in through the elevator doors, Jazz running to me while Peter took Charlotte in his arms, Emmett held Rose, and Garrett came to stand at my other side.

Jasper

We had been waiting outside but Peter was getting more and more anxious as the minutes ticked by,

"Major there's some serious shit going down in there I can feel it."

"We wait, Bella knows what she's doing"

"You sure about that?"

I looked at Garrett,

"Bella said she had a plan and I trust her."

We looked around but there was no one else close by and then Peter stiffened. Garrett swore and I heard the first scream come thinly through the air.

"Was that Bella?"

I didn't wait to answer crashing through the heavy fire door and taking the stairs at a run. At the top I stopped, crashing into an invisible brick wall and unable to go forward.

"That's Bella's shield. How come she's keeping us out?"

I shook my head trying to find a way through it but aware it was a pointless exercise, she was keeping us out for a reason. We heard more screams, then it went very quiet and I fell through the barrier which just melted away. The three of us smashed through the wall into the elevator and again through the door into the penthouse. Bella stood in the act of taking a phone from Felix, her lip healing from a bite while Rose and Char stood motionless, shock on their faces.

Bella

I smiled at Garrett and took Jasper's hand in mine as I answered the phone.

"Marcus?"

My voice was hoarse from the screams but he heard me,

"Bella, I'm sorry for that but I had to be sure. I've been thinking about what you said earlier and I think perhaps you are right, Alice isn't to be trusted, much as I hold her in high regard. If she were to disappear I'm sure I could think of a sufficiently believable story to tell my brother. Besides, if I can't trust her how could he? I have to go now, we have a meeting in a few minutes. Say goodbye to Alice for me."

"There is one thing Marcus. Alec stumbled into us earlier and I'd hate for him to think he needed revenge. If we send him to Felix perhaps he could be escorted safely back to Volterra"

"I see, and just how did he stumble into trouble Bella?"

"I think he tried to take on The Major and Peter at the same time, never a good idea."

"Very well. I'll speak to Felix, make sure Alec gets back to us straight away"

Alice's shocked face matched her shaking hands as she heard Marcus words. I smiled at her and gave the phone back to Felix who took it with a nod then he and Jane simply turned and walked out through the broken door.

"It seems your protection is at an end Alice. Now it's just you and me."

"You can't hurt me, Aro will be furious"

"Hurt you? Alice I have no intention of touching you"

She relaxed a little at that,

"No. But that doesn't mean you won't get hurt."

I pulled my shield in tight about me then flung it at her, much as I had with Garrett some weeks ago. She flew through the air to hit the far wall and slid down it looking around wildly. Peter walked over and helped her to her feet brushing her down roughly,

"You really should watch where you're walking."

As he said this I did it again and she narrowly missed Garrett on her way past. He too helped her up wrenching her arm as he did so.

"Now Alice. I think you have something to say"

She looked at me confused,

"Say?"

"I think an apology is in order here"

"Apologise? To him!"

She flicked her fingers at Jazz and I felt my rage growing, battering against my will, the beast screaming for freedom. Jazz looked at me and must have seen this because he let go of my hand and he and Garrett stood back. I smiled at their acknowledgement.

"Alice, I gave you chances and you wasted them all. Unlike you I happen to love Jazz, he is my mate and I would do anything to keep him safe, that includes taking Jane's punishment and killing you"

Her eyes widened,

"You are a shield, I knew it, yet you allowed Jane to attack you without trying to defend yourself"

"Yes because it was the only way to prove you a liar. To get out from under the Volturi and now its your turn. All bets are off and now I am going to touch you"


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

Jasper

I watched in awe as Bella attacked, it was like watching a beautiful big cat, a Panther, strike. Alice started to move but she was just a fraction too late and Bella picked her up and threw her bodily against the far wall, there to catch her as she hit. Then she did something I wasn't expecting, with a feral snarl she gripped Alice and running at speed launched them both out of the huge picture window shattering the glass and out over the balcony railings into the darkness below. I knew she wasn't finished yet and she knew the noise would attract too much attention. Following her path we hit the ground almost simultaneously and followed her trail through the streets separating the apartment building from the Park we had visited earlier. I could feel the heat of her anger burning through my own veins and my mouth filled with venom as I almost felt her teeth slice into Alice's flesh. We finally caught up with them by the Clock Tower, Alice was being tossed in the air and then caught and thrown to the ground like a rag doll.

Peter went to move forward but I held him back shaking my head,

"Stand down Captain, Bella's not in control at the moment and she might go for you, then she'd feel bad afterwards"

"Not half as bad as I would if that's anything to go by."

Garrett was mesmerized, then he turned to me,

"I think you should try to stop her Major, she won't be happy with herself losing control like that"

He was right, it wasn't good to lose it totally, you lost a piece of yourself when you did that, as I knew only too well.

I walked forward slowly, my hands by my side and whispered her name, her head whipped round and I saw her eyes flashing red with fury,

"Bella you need to stop now darlin'. Come on"

I held my hand out to her and tried to stay relaxed. She dropped Alice's broken body to the ground and took a pace towards me then turned again and stamped on Alice's face. We all heard the crunch as bones broke under the onslaught.

"Bella, please"

She turned back and took two paces towards me, her hand outstretched and shaking with the effort of controlling the beast inside. I smiled and kept walking, radiating calm and my love for her and I saw her muscles relax a little as we got closer. When she took my hand I heard her sigh and the shaking eased. Pulling her into a hug I looked over her head at the crumpled heap that was my ex, Bella had done a real number on her but she wasn't dead, just badly mutilated. The bones would heal and the internal organs rejuvenate but the bite marks would stay and there were plenty of them. Bella had savaged her neck and face until they were a mass of bites which would resemble my chest once healed. Alice would never be beautiful again, or anything like it.

Peter

We saw the girls approach as The Major walked Bella away from the carnage and I wondered what they were going to do. I thought it would be dangerous to leave her alive, she would always be a threat to Bella and him. I looked at Garrett,

"You think maybe we should finish the job?"

He looked over to where The Major stood with Bella in his arms,

"I think so, want to toss a coin or shall we just do it between us?"

We heard a whoosh and looked round to see Rose and Charlotte standing by a flaming heap.

"I guess the girls beat us to it."

They looked very sombre but determined and we joined them, watching as Alice Cullen disappeared into a heap of ashes scattered soon after by the breeze.

Jasper

I saw what the others were doing and much as I wanted to join them in seeing the end of Alice Cullen, Bella needed me and my place was by her side. She held me tight as the tension leached from her body and she melted into my embrace. I kissed the top of her head and kept silent until she chose to speak.

"Thank you Jazz, for being here for me. I'm sorry you had to hear what happened earlier but I saw no way round it. If the Volturi still harboured suspicions about me we would never be free. This way they think I have no gift and we'll be free. There's just one more thing I have to do, then I'm taking you up on your promise"

I smiled to myself, I'd have to think of somewhere quiet and isolated for our tryst. She continued,

"I wanted to kill her so badly but I remembered what you said about the beast inside. I didn't like him taking control."

"No, it isn't pleasant but its over now."

"Almost but I have to visit the Cullens first"

I stiffened, I didn't want her anywhere near that family again. She must have registered my emotion because she stepped back and stroked my cheek soothingly,

"Its OK Jazz but I have to end it with Edward properly and Esme and Tanya have to know I'm aware of what they did. No more fighting I promise."

I could see she needed to do this, needed a closure she'd been denied when Edward walked out of her life taking the rest with him.

Rose

Hearing Bella's words I knew she was right and we would go with her if she asked, someone had to break the news about Alice and as Bella hadn't been responsible for her death that shouldn't rest on her shoulders or Jasper's. Emmett joined the other guys while Charlotte stood with me watching as Jazz and Bella stood holding each other, both deriving comfort from the touch. When they finally walked back over to us I saw Bella smile for the first time in ages.

"Thank you for that."

She gestured to where the last of the ashes were still blowing away.

"I know you heard my plans but I don't want you to come. Carlisle and Esme, even Edward still mean something to you and I don't want to ruin that."

I opened my mouth to complain but she shook her head,

"No arguing Rose. I need to do this alone, or at least Jazz and I do. Please"

I nodded, unhappy with the request but bowing to it.

"We'll be waiting when you get back. Maybe we can go somewhere and relax, all of us"

She looked at Jazz with a secret smile

"I think we have plans of our own just for a little while but after that, why not."


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Six

Esme

I'd tried contacting Alice for a few days now but there was never any reply at the apartment or on her cell phone and when I tried to get hold of Marcus in Volterra I was told he was in council and wouldn't be available for some time. Carlisle didn't seem concerned and I tried not to worry, with Tanya and Edward staying prior to their trip back to Alaska I had something to occupy myself with. On the last evening Carlisle managed to get a change to his shift so we could spend some time together then he would drop them at the Airport for their flight on his way into work in the morning. Edward played the piano while Tanya and I discussed Alice's forthcoming wedding. I hadn't wanted it to take place in Volterra but as usual she got her own way. Hearing Bella's tune I looked over to the piano, Edward had his eyes closed and I knew he was thinking about Bella and not his wife. Tanya wasn't aware what the tune was so she was blithely unaware of her husbands thoughts being on another woman. I wished Alice's plan had worked and Bella was out of our way for good, even now her shadow hung over the family like a cloud. Carlisle came down to join us but before he could sit we heard a car door followed by footsteps approaching the front door. He smiled at me and went to answer it as I felt a shiver run down my spine. Something was wrong I just knew it and when I saw our visitors I was proved right. Behind Carlisle came Bella and Jasper, the two people I despised most in our world.

Carlisle

I was shocked to see who our visitors were but out of courtesy I invited them in.

"We won't be long Carlisle but I need to talk to the others."

I smiled at Bella who was even more beautiful as a vampire than she'd been as a human, as Edwards girlfriend. Jasper was stony faced, holding her hand and walking beside her, this wasn't a social visit I could see.

"What are you doing here?"

Esme was quite rude which was unlike her and I frowned but before I could admonish her Edward stood up, the piano stool crashing over backwards in his haste.

Tanya scowled at him and walked to his side taking his hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Hello Edward, Esme, Tanya. I'm glad you are all here, it means I can speak to you together and then I'll be gone. I won't take up much of your time, I know we aren't welcome"

I tried to argue with that but she just smiled at me,

"It's OK Carlisle. it doesn't worry me and I don't think you have any idea what's been happening recently."

I looked over at Esme and she had the grace to look embarrassed.

"It would seem not so why don't you enlighten me. Please sit down."

They sat on the couch close together Bella looking at Esme while Edward glowered at Jasper who still hadn't said anything.

"I don't like to be rude Carlisle but I don't think you knew that Alice tried to kill me, she handed me over to Victoria with the help of Esme and Tanya"

"What?"

I was shocked by her accusations.

"Yes. Esme only furnished Tanya with an alibi but Tanya was active in the attempt"

"Liar"

Tanya's voice was hard as she spat the word out.

"You can deny it as much as you like Tanya but Victoria told us all before she died."

"And you chose to believe her?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I did. You were so desperate to see me dead and out of Edwards thoughts that you botched my sutures hoping, I think, that I'd bleed to death and I nearly did. You almost got your wish but Jazz saved me"

"Changed you, you mean"

"Yes Esme, to save me he changed me and for that I will be eternally grateful. See Edward I got my wish in the end and I am so glad you refused, I was so blind I thought I loved you but now I know what love really is."

She turned to Jasper and kissed his cheek softly before turning back to us.

"Edward. I need you to let go. Don't keep imagining I'll come back to you when I come to my senses. I wont, I have my mate here sitting beside me."

She lifted their clasped hands.

"Tanya you had no need to be jealous, Edward left me and I never wanted him back, after the first shock wore off. He's yours but I hope you get more loyalty from him than I did."

Tanya looked shocked by Bella's words but Edward stammered a reply.

"Bella how can you do this? You know what he is."

"Yes I do Edward. He's the man who captured my heart, who stands by me whatever happens, who wanted me so badly he fought death to keep me by him. Can you say the same?"

Esme

I wondered what else she would say about me. After all by her own admission I only said a few words that weren't true. I never actively hurt her or him although I would have been glad to do so given the opportunity. Carlisle was looking at me with shock and disbelief.

"Is this true Esme?"

"Well its true that Tanya asked me to tell a little white lie for her. She's been so distressed at Edwards constant questions about Bella I was just trying to help."

"Did you know what she and Alice were doing?"

"I never really thought about it Carlisle. My concern was for Edward and Tanya. If only he could get free of Bella once and for all"

"And you thought helping them to hand her over to Victoria was the right way to do it? Esme you could have been responsible for Bella's death, did that never occur to you at all?"

"She's here isn't she? Better than ever and still with her precious Jasper."

"That isn't the point. She's only here because Jasper changed her. She would have been dead otherwise"

"Well she wanted to be like us, she was always asking Edward to change her so she got her wish"

He was looking at me as if I were a monster, not his wife,

"Carlisle look. She's doing it again, Bella's been trouble ever since we first laid eyes on her. She broke Edwards heart, broke up our family, and now here she is again, causing problems between us and Edward and Tanya. Heaven above only knows what she's done to poor Alice."

"Alice?"

"Yes Carlisle, I can't reach her. Do you really think they'd be here if Alice were able to stop them or warn us?"

He turned to look at Bella and Jasper sitting there so smug.

"Bella, do you know why Esme is unable to contact Alice?"


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Seven

Bella

I'd been waiting for this question since we arrived, only surprised it took so long for someone to ask it. I nodded,

"Yes Carlisle I do. Esme wont be able to contact Alice again, no one will. Alice is dead, we killed her"

"You mean you did, you bitch"

Esme stood up fists clenched and I looked at her coldly, no rage left inside me any more, the beast had his fill.

"Actually I didn't Esme but I would happily of done so"

"Then who did? Wait until Marcus finds out. You've gone too far this time madam."

Carlisle looked at Jaspers face and put a restraining hand on Esmes arm,

"I think Marcus already knows doesn't he?"

Jasper spoke for the first time breaking the silence,

"Yes he does. He cut her loose because she lied to him."

"Lied? About what?"

"Everything really but mainly about Bella. He saw the truth for himself and cut her off. Bella didn't kill her and neither did I although both if us were willing. She was a dangerous lunatic Carlisle and I think you always knew it. That's why you kept her close to home, why you always watched out for her. Did it never occur to you what she was capable of? What she was doing...to the family, to me?"

"Oh yes, you, you, you, that's all you ever cared about, yourself, not poor Alice who needed help and reassurance, a little guidance."

"Esme she was a psychotic bitch and we did her a kindness ending it all for her. We came here to let you know we are aware of what you did, you and Tanya and to warn you that if you try anything like it again we will be back, but not to talk next time. If Bella and I have to visit again it will be to kill you both."

Carlisle held a screaming Esme from launching herself at Jazz and I stood up putting myself between them.

"Carlisle, this was the only warning you'll get, any of you. Edward stay away from me, don't speak to me, don't contact me, don't even think of me. Tanya, I suggest you get a good grip of him. We're going now. Goodbye."

Esme

I watched as they walked to the door and Carlisle was just letting them go.

"Whose side are you on Carlisle? They just threatened me, us, your family and you just stand there."

He turned disapproving eyes on me,

"Be thankful they only warned you Esme. After what you and Tanya were involved in with Alice I'm surprised they didn't take you both apart. I suggest you take the warning to heart both of you and Edward, you might want to take Bella's advice because if they do come back I'm pretty sure you will be Jaspers first target. I'm ashamed of all of you, the stupidity you showed defies belief. My family involving itself in what was tantamount to attempted murder."

He released me and walked to the door

"Where are you going Carlisle?"

"To apologise to them if I can. After all I'm the head of the family which makes me ultimately responsible for what you have done."

Jasper

We heard footsteps and turned, unsure who was coming after us, but on seeing it was Carlisle I relaxed. He caught up with us as we reached the car,

"Please, could I talk to you for a moment?"

I shook my head but Bella stood with her door open,

"Why Carlisle? What can you possibly say that would mean anything now? You didn't know? You should have. You're sorry? You should be. You want to make things right? You can't."

"I know Bella but I have to try."

"Goodbye Carlisle, I'm sorry it came to this, but its over."

She got in and shut her door on him so he turned to me,

"I'm sorry Jasper, I should have seen what Alice was doing to you and stopped it"

"Yes but you didn't Carlisle. You didn't see anything then and you don't see anything now."

I got in and started the engine and as I drove away he stood there alone watching us, a mixture of sorrow and confusion on his face.

Bella

Well it was finally over, we'd delivered our message and now our lives could hopefully take a more placid turn. I looked over at Jazz who turned to smile at me,

"Ready for a secret rendezvous, time for us, and no distractions?"

I slid closer to him, putting my hand on his thigh,

"Sounds good to me. Do you think we can get away with it?"

"I see no reason why not, there's just you and me here and I rented a hunting lodge high in the mountains for a month."

"Only a month?

"Don't be greedy Bella, I have an option for six months if we like it, the peace, the solitude, the hunting"

"What about the sex?"

"I thought you'd never ask"

We pulled up on a lonely road, unable to wait any longer and made love under the stars.

"How far to our hideaway?"

He looked up pulling my naked body even closer to his,

"About six hours, can you wait that long for the next bout of steamy sex?"

"I'll try"

Jasper

We eventually got dressed and set off once more Bella almost on my lap as she held me close. It was nice driving with one arm tightly around her, her scent filling my lungs and the silky skin of her cheek against mine. I'd never dreamed it was possible to love someone the way I loved my Bella. She was everything to me and I was looking forward to our weeks alone just being able to relax with each other, finally be a normal couple, or as normal as a couple of vampires could be. When we pulled up outside the lodge I saw the smile on her face.

"Its beautiful Jazz and so peaceful."

She kissed me then got out running to the front door,

"Its huge, can we make love in every room? And on the deck? And is there a hot tub?"

She'd spotted that as she disappeared round the back of the property.

As I went to open the door and throw our luggage in the hall I heard a scream and streaked round the side of the building to see her standing there, hand to her mouth and her shoulders heaving. Thinking she was upset I pulled her round to face me,

"Bella what is it? Are you OK?"

Then I saw she was laughing and turned to see what had amused her so much. Groaning I saw that the hot tub was already occupied, in it sat Peter, Char, Rose, Em and Garrett.

"We knew you'd miss us Major so we thought we'd better stay close. Come and join us, the waters lovely and warm."

What could we do? This was our family for better or worse, so we stripped off and joined them.

"Never mind Major we'll find a secluded spot"

Bella's hand ran up my thigh hidden by the bubbles and I caught my breath as she began to stroke me slowly.

"Oh, I have no doubt of that"

Life was about as good as it gets!

**No not the end just yet those of you still baying for spilled venom, be patient. Jules**


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty Eight

Bella

Although we had wanted time alone it didn't seem to matter that the others were here, there was always space if and when we needed it and it was fun to hunt together although I was still uncomfortable if anyone other than Jasper came near my kills. Once I had hunted it became a game and I teased Emmett and Garrett unmercifully by shielding their prey from them, getting a little of my own back. Rose, Char and I became very close as sisters. It was decided in the end that we would buy somewhere big enough for all of us to share. We loved the mountains here and were lucky enough to stumble across an old long abandoned ranch a little lower down which we were able to buy. The house needed an extension but the guys soon got on with that while we girls planned the furnishings, luckily we all had similar tastes, no frills or lace and definitely no white walls, that reminded Rose and I too much of the house in Forks although this old rambling house was nothing like that sleek modern place the Cullens had lived in when I first knew them. As the building work came near to completion we decided a shopping trip was in order. I was fine among Humans as long as I'd hunted, the only slight concern I had was being away from Jasper for a few days.

"Just think how pleased you'll be to see each other when you get back"

Rose smiled and raised an eyebrow, she had a point. Jazz was nervous at the thought of me being away but I had to try functioning without his help and my temper was under control, I never felt close to losing it any longer, not since Alice's death.

Jasper

We watched the girls drive off for their three day shopping trip with some trepidation. We knew Char and Rose would be fine and they'd keep Bella under their watchful eye. I just felt as if a piece of me had driven off with them. Peter and Emmett understood but Garrett just thought it was hilarious and constantly took the piss. The first night wasn't so bad, we went hunting together, or at least Emmett and I hunted while the other two tried to make it as difficult as possible by crashing through the undergrowth or coughing loudly as we approached. Emmett looked at me when this happened for the fourth time in a row,

"I think these two need teaching a lesson"

"I agree, how do you want to do it?"

"Well fightings no good we're too evenly matched but we could sic the girls on them, our secret weapon."

"Bella might be interested to know they started to misbehave the moment her back was turned."

"Let her sort Garrett out and Char can take on Peter. I love it when those two double team, no one stands an earthly."

It was something to think about as we finally got free of our tormentors and found our prey without further hindrance.

The second day seemed to drag, the building work was almost over, just a bit of internal woodwork to finish while Garrett and Emmett cleaned the crap away from the surrounding yard. We would put it in the barn which we'd re-roofed for now, and have a huge bonfire one evening. Peter was holding the final beam for me to nail up when he stiffened.

"Peter, I'm almost finished don't start now."

Looking down I could see he was gazing into space so I rammed the last of the nails in and hopped down off the ladder,

"What? What do you see?"

"I'm not sure Major, someone just walked over my grave though. Its gone now but I had a bad feeling there just for a second, so I guess its nothing to worry about"

"You think the girls are OK?"

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad."

"Keep looking out"

"Oh I will. For the first time we have some stability in our lives and I like it. Anyway, now Alice is gone and Esme and Tanya on their final public warning I don't see anyone troubling us."

"I just hope you're right but knowing our luck something will turn up. I just hope it waits until we're all together again."

"You worry too much Major, Bella can take care of herself now, in fact she can take any of us with that fucking shield of hers so relax. Personally I think you're just itching to get in her pants again and its making you edgy. You'll soon be rolling on the hay with her so let's get this place finished cos if the girls get back and it looks like we've been slacking none of us is going to get any."

As he finished speaking we heard a car pull onto the track leading to the ranch,

"Visitors? Are we expecting anyone?"

"Probably the first of the girls shopping arriving, I guess we should be thankful it's not a great fucking truck load."

As the car got closer Garrett came running up,

"Major you might want to take a few deep breaths, it seems Carlisle has come to visit and he's not alone."

"Fuck! What the hell does he want? Is it Esme?"

"No, its Edward."

I snarled low in my chest and we went out to wait, the four us standing together as Emmett joined us, arms folded waiting.

Edward

I saw the four of them standing there, a united front, and none of them looked happy. I didn't expect anything else of Peter and Garrett or even Jasper but Emmett didn't look any more pleased. I couldn't hear any thoughts other than Peters "fuck off" which sounded loud in my head.

"Do we have to do this Carlisle? You can see they don't want us here"

"If there's going to be trouble they deserve a heads up Edward."

"If you say so but it looks to me as if they are ready for anything as it is and I can't see the girls, maybe they already know, maybe they've sent the girls off."

"Sent? I don't think anyone sends those particular girls anywhere unless they want to go."

Carlisle pulled up in front of the house and I studied the four guys rowed against us. Emmett and Garrett on the wings looked relaxed but alert, both standing arms folded watching us intently. Peter wore his usual sarcastic smile, his hands hanging loosely at his sides, ready for action if necessary. It was Jasper I studied most intently and the more I watched, the more nervous I became. he stood like Peter, hands at his sides, but his eyes were boring a hole through my skull and suddenly I heard his thoughts.

"This had better be good Cullen or you'll be leaving in a body bag."

Carlisle got out of the car first and walked to the bottom of the steps smiling as usual. I followed him, my spine tingling with the suppressed hatred crackling in the air between us.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty Nine

Carlisle

Although I looked at Jasper it was Peter who spoke,

"Well, well, if it isn't the Cullen Patriarch. I'm guessing you have a really good fucking reason to be here because I'm sure you're aware that you aren't welcome."

"I know some of us have earned your mistrust but that's why I'm here"

"And what about him? Is he here to back you up? Because I have to tell you Carlisle he doesn't stand a chance."

"No, Edward is here because he overheard something I think you'll be interested to hear."

"And you couldn't pass the message on without him? Did you think we might not believe you? If so you're right but we trust that little fucker even less."

"Peter please, there's no need to be so disagreeable"

"Disagreeable? You think this is me being disagreeable. Right. What is it?"

I looked back at Jasper who hadn't moved or spoken, just watched Edward with hatred in his eyes.

"Edward why don't you tell them what you told me"

Edward moved forward slightly but he was obviously intimidated by the four figures whose eyes switched to him.

"Yeah Edward, why don't you tell us what you heard behind the bike sheds."

Edwards lips tightened in disapproval but I put a hand on his arm,

"Son, he's trying to bait you, keep calm and tell them what you heard."

Edward

I overheard Tanya on the phone."

"Eavesdropping, Tut, Tut"

"Peter why don't you just shut up"

"Come up here and make me you slimy little fucker"

Jasper lifted a hand and touched Peters shoulder and Peter relaxed once more,

"I'm waiting"

That's all he said, standing there like some Greek God of War, his scars glaringly obvious in the sunlight. I was sure he'd taken off his shirt just to intimidate me.

"I think Tanya has been in contact with the Volturi about Bella."

"The fucking bitch. What do you mean you think?"

I still looked at Jasper although Peter was doing the talking once more."

"I overheard a conversation she was having and heard some of her thoughts, she's still very bitter about Bella."

"And whose fault is that? If you kept your mind on your wife instead of another man's maybe none of this would have happened. I've a good mind to rip your bollocks off myself and burn them, then maybe you'd start thinking with your head. What did you hear?"

I hissed in anger but Jasper just smiled, he liked the fact Peter was getting a rise out of me and I began to wish I hadn't told Carlisle of my fears.

"She was telling someone that her friends had traced Bella here. That there were a group of you now and they'd need to be careful."

"Careful? Tanya was telling the Volturi to be careful? You're a lunatic Edward Cullen. What else?"

She wasn't guarding her thoughts from me when she was talking to Esme, they thought I was still at the Hospital but I came home early to surprise her"

"Edward I don't give a fuck why you were there just get on with it."

"She was wondering if Esme would help her get away for a few days. She wants to be in on the kill."

"That's what she was thinking? What did Esme say?"

"She never asked her to my knowledge, she saw me then and started thinking about fashion and other crap. Alice taught her the trick to keeping me out. I'm sick of revisiting Paris fashion week and the latest Hollywood Gossip".

"It seems you aren't as all-knowing as you once were. Shame that, my heart bleeds for you. Why didn't you ask the bitch outright?"

"I did"

"And?"

"She just laughed, said she was setting me up"

"And when you mentioned the phone call you overheard?"

"I didn't"

"Why the fuck not?"

"I didn't want her to know I was spying on her".

"So why are you here? Why do you care what she may or may not be planning?"

I dreaded this question although I knew it would come up.

"Because I still care...about Bella."

The snarl that erupted this time was ear shattering and both Garrett and Peter put their hands on his shoulders. Jazz shrugged them off and walked slowly down the steps until he was right in my face, I could see the flashes of anger in his eyes and the muscles in his jaw jumping.

"She told you what would happen if you so much as thought of her again. Are you totally insane? Or do you have a death wish Cullen?"

I took a half step backwards and he smiled coldly,

"Well it's not a fucking death wish by the look of it so he must be as crazy as that sister of his."

Carlisle

I thought I should step in before there was a fight,

"Jasper please. Edward came here to warn you, I think he deserves some respect for that."

Jasper ignored me, pinning Edward in place by his look but Peter again answered,

"No Carlisle, Edward came here because you made him. He wouldn't care what happened to the rest of us, only Bella and she'd like to see him on a pyre, so he is as thick as shit letting you drag him here."

"Jasper please, rein your friend in. We came with honest intentions"

Both Peter and Garrett laughed at that but Jasper never moved his gaze from Edward.

"If the Volturi come for Bella I'll know who to blame and both you and your troublemaker of a wife will pay"

"Why me? I didn't do anything. I came to warn Bella"

Jaspers hand was up faster than a thought, gripping Edwards face and pulling him so close they could be touching.

"She's your mate, you're responsible for her actions Edward and if I ever hear my mates name on your lips again I'll rip them from your face."

He pushed violently and Edward stumbled backwards growling in protest. Jasper crooked a finger at him,

"Come on Edward, any time you want, I'm ready to take you on"

"Yeah sure, with your friends standing by big man"

Peter roared with laughter and stepped back to lean against the wall of the house, Garrett doing the same.

"Oh I think I can manage by myself but you can ask Daddy to help you if you like."

Jasper

I was letting Peter have his fun while I worked out what was really going on. If Edward heard Tanya talking to anyone it wasn't the Volturi, I'd put money on that. She and her sisters hated them more than we did after losing their Mother to them. No, if the scheming bitch was talking to anyone it was Maria. I cursed silently, just when things were settling down and Bella hadn't mentioned her in a while. If she knew Tanya was contacting Maria there was no way I would be able to stop her going to Mexico. She wouldn't let us go and end this without her. I wondered if Edward was banking on us leaving her behind nice and safe for him to move in on while we took out Maria and possibly his wife who he felt no love for, it would suit him for us to do the dirty work for him.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Seventy

Edward

From Jaspers sneer I knew he thought I was using him to rid myself of my unwanted wife and I guess it was true in a way, although I knew I could never have my hearts desire. I'd held that in my hand and opened my fingers allowing it to fly away, only to be captured by another, the man who stood in front of me, confident in her love for him.

"You want us to believe you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart, expecting nothing in return? I don't believe you Cullen"

I tore my eyes away from Jaspers to look at Peter.

"I don't give a shit what you believe mouthpiece. I came to warn you that the Volturi will be looking for Bella. I still love her and nothing, not even threats will ever change that, and I don't want to see her trapped with those freaks in Italy."

"You're wrong Edward"

I looked back at Jasper in disbelief,

"Are you calling me a liar? I heard Tanya"

"Yes but she wasn't talking to the Volturi. She hates them after they killed her mother and no matter how jealous she is of you making puppy eyes at my mate she wouldn't involve them. No, if she was talking to anyone it wasn't the Volturi"

Peter

I was only a half step behind in thought,

"Oh fuck, Maria!"

The Major didn't turn but he nodded once,

"Yes. She knows about Maria from Edward and she had no problem getting hold of Victoria so Maria wouldn't be a problem for her. Maria would be only too happy to help her out, not for Tanya's sake but as a way at getting back at me."

"Well we always knew we'd have to take the bitch on eventually. Bella's been pacing like a caged tiger waiting for the door to be opened."

Garrett blew his cheeks out and groaned.

"Well its never boring in this company. So, we going to Mexico Major?"

Edward looked at us then back to Jasper,

"Well they believe me if you don't. Someone cares about Bella's welfare."

I shook my head in disbelief, this ass hole did have a death wish after all.

As The Major moved forward like a Cobra attacking Carlisle pulled Edward to one side putting himself in Jaspers way.

"No more fighting. We're on the same side here, both of you stop now."

I'd never seen him so decisive and everything stopped instantly.

"I should have done this a long time ago. All the trouble and deaths could have been avoided then perhaps. Edward stop baiting Jasper before he gets his hands on your throat. Jasper calm down. You may not like Edwards motive for being here but he came, he warned you to save Bella. We all want to protect her so let's calm down and work out what were going to do."

I'd been watching Edward but suddenly my body felt as if it had been drenched with freezing water then Fire Ants were crawling all over me and I knew something else was going on, there was serious trouble and it wasn't here. I cursed loudly turning to Carlisle,

"Where are Esme and Tanya?"

He looked at me taken aback by the tone of my voice

"Back home, they think Edward and I are on a hunting trip"

"Yeah well, I think just maybe they're on a little hunting trip of their own. Major we got a problem and I think Bella's in the middle of it."

He turned to me grabbing Edward by the throat,

"Talk"

"I got a feeling there's trouble and it's headed towards Mexico. My guess is that Tanya or Esme contacted Bella or Rose and told them Maria is after you."

He groaned,

"Bella's gone to take Maria out?"

"That would be my best guess. She was only waiting for an excuse and if she thinks she's protecting you."

Jasper

I knew Peter was right, if Bella thought Maria was threatening me she wouldn't hesitate to act. A little push in the right direction from Tanya or Esme would do it. While I knew Bella could look after herself I didn't want her tainted with Maria's death. I shook Edward by the throat,

"Who's idea was it that you come together and leave Esme and Tanya unsupervised?"

His eyes flickered to Carlisle and I threw him knocking Carlisle from his feet into a tangled heap with his son.

"You bastard Carlisle. You should have known they'd try something if you left them alone. You should have stayed with them."

"I had to take that chance Jasper. I thought you might kill Edward if he came alone"

"Do you hate me Carlisle or is it deeper than that? I feel sorry for Esme, now I know why she's so vindictive."

Carlisle threw me a challenging look but I ignored him.

"Em, Garrett, get the car."

"Yeah, a road trip ending in a fight. Just the kind of holiday I like"

Garrett's pleasure was reflected in Peter. They were confident in our ability to beat Maria and her soldiers and they were probably right but I was worried about Bella and the girls. They weren't seasoned fighters and they had one hell of a head start on us. We needed to move fast."

"Carlisle go home and take this excuse for a man with you. I'll be visiting very soon and you better hope Bella's at my side."

Carlisle

He knew, Jasper knew my secret, and I had no idea what he would do with the information but for now I took Edward by the arm,

"Come on Edward we need to go."

He didn't want to accompany me but knew he wouldn't be welcome with the others so he turned and followed me back to the car.

"Why does he hate me so much? I was trying to help, I can't help the way I feel about Bella"

"I know son but she's taken. You need to work out what you are going to do about Tanya now."

"What did he mean about Esme?"

I just shook my head, how could I tell Edward what he meant without the risk of losing him too?

"I don't know son, Jasper is good at throwing out random threats"

"Was it a threat? You think he'll come back?"

"Yes Edward I think he'll visit and I think Esme and Tanya will be in serious trouble when he does."

"What do we do then? How do we keep them safe?"

"I'm not sure we can, or if we should, under the circumstances."

"You think we should let them answer for their actions?"

"I don't think we can save them from the consequences. Do you want to protect Tanya? Is she your mate Edward?"

He shook his head then hung it in shame.

"No. I thought she would do in Bella's place but no. I don't love her and I don't think she really loves me Carlisle but what can I do? We're married"

"I think you might have to get a divorce Edward and I don't think she'll fight you if it means getting away, back to Denali where she feels safe."

"What about Esme? You won't leave her surely Carlisle? You two have been together a long time"

"Sometimes I think too long Edward, we'll see when we get home."

I put my foot down on the gas and the Mercedes sped forward into the unknown.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy One

Rose

We'd almost finished our shopping and Bella was getting nervous being away from Jasper for so long. It was their first separation since she had become a vampire and it was hard. Charlotte and I tried to reassure her the feelings were normal but in the end we gave up on the last couple of things, they'd keep until we came shopping again. As we got in the truck to drive back my phone rang and thinking it was Emmett I answered light-heartedly,

"I'll be home soon lover so get ready."

"How sweet and just about your level, I'm sure you didn't expect to hear from me did you Rose?"

"Tanya? What the hell are you doing ringing me?"

"I wanted to get a message to Bella actually but I don't have her number. I'm sure you'll pass it on to her though. Maria is planning an incursion, she knows where Jazz and Peter are and she's very eager to get her hands on her two runaways. I understand she's amassing her force on the border for a raid. I just thought you might like a heads up from a friend"

"Friend? I don't believe you"

"That's your prerogative of course but don't come crying to me when you find the guys gone, Jazz dead or back in Maria's bed where he crawled out from I understand. Maybe he'll find her fiery Latin temperament more appealing than Bella. Who knows, men will do anything to save themselves, especially when sex is being offered so freely"

Bella grabbed the phone from me, her hands shaking with rage,

"You bitch. You organised this and when I've finished tearing Maria a new one I'm coming for you."

The phone shattered under the power of her clenched fist and Char grabbed her to stop her from jumping out of the truck.

Bella

I was so angry my whole body was shaking and my vision clouded by a red mist, the beast was screaming his fury and battering at his cage door.

"Bella, you don't know she's telling the truth. She could just be baiting you"

I glared at her

"You think so?"

She shook her head slowly,

"No. I think Tanya got in contact with her and told her where we were."

"Do you think she'd want Jazz back?"

"Oh yes I'm afraid so. Maria doesn't like to lose any of her possessions and The Major was a prize to her."

"Do you think she wants him back in her bed?"

"I don't know...yes, I guess so."

"Right. That's it, turn this thing round and head for the border"

"We need to contact the guys first and let them catch up with us"

"Are you mad. I don't want him anywhere near that bitch"

I opened the door and pushed Rose out,

"You tell them where I've gone. You coming Charlotte or do you want out too?"

Charlotte

I looked at Rose then shook my head, I couldn't leave Bella alone in this state,

"No. I'm with you Bella. Rose tell the guys where we're going"

I had to shout the last over the roar of the engine as Bella raced the car towards the Mexican border. Calculating quickly I knew the guys wouldn't have time to catch us up unless I could slow Bella down and the only way to do that would be to calm her bit which wasn't going to be easy in the state she was. I kept quiet for the first hour giving her time for the rage to burn off but she seemed to get more angry not less, muttering oaths under her breath. We all knew she would flip out eventually as controlled as she was and there was no Jasper to calm her this time. The truck flew along the roads and I quite expected us to get flagged down by the Police but to my intense relief we weren't. Trying to stop her going through a Police cordon would have been difficult and there could be deaths.

"Bella, you need to slow down or were going to get stopped for speeding"

She turned red eyes on me and her face was set, determined and furious.

"You want out Char? Be my guest but I'm not slowing down until I see the red of that bitches eyes."

I sat back realizing when I was beaten and just hoping I could help her when we met Maria, oh yes, meet her we would.

Rose

I watched the truck disappear in a cloud of smoke and realized my purse was in there so I had no money to make a phone call. Going in to the Post Office I made a reverse charge call to the house but no one answered and I cursed under my breath. Then I tried Em's cell phone and heard his voice lower than normal,

"Rose?"

"Ring me back on this number Em quickly"

I waited impatiently before the phone rang, grabbing the receiver up quickly.

"Bella's gone looking for Maria and Char is with her"

"How did she know about Maria?"

"Tanya rang Rose and Bella heard. She told Bella Maria was coming after Jazz and Peter"

"Shit! Yeah we know. Carlisle and Edward were here. How long have they been gone?"

"Only about twenty minutes maybe a little more but you wont get to the border before her and I'm stuck with no money and no transport."

"We're on our way but Jazz knows he won't beat her. Make your way back to the house and I'll ring you as soon as we have news. See you Rose"

Great, I had a long run ahead of me and an empty house at the end of it but I knew there was no use my trying to catch them up.

Bella

The further we got from the guys the more anxious I became but the closer to the border the more the beast roared and I was ready to let him out to do his worst to the bitch who had tortured Jazz for so many years, using him. I'd wanted to meet her and now was the right time. I knew Charlotte was thinking of ways to slow me or talk me down but there was no way. This time was mine, I was going to do what I wanted, get my revenge on his creator. Never again would she touch him with her grasping hands or speak his name with her filthy mouth, it was time for her to die. As we got close to the border I looked over to Char,

"You going to tell me where she'll be or do I just hunt?"

"I don't know Bella, only where her base used to be"

"Well that's a start. Point me in the right direction and Charlotte"

"Yes?"

"Don't get between us or you're going to get hurt. Understand?"

She nodded,

"Yes I understand. Believe it or nor I'm more worried about facing The Major afterwards"

I laughed and it felt good, she was right, he was going to be furious but I'd worry about that later, for now Bella the vampire was out for retribution.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy Two

Charlotte

We crossed the border by foot, neither of us having our papers with us, but that didn't worry Bella, she was on a mission. I contemplated sending her in the wrong direction but I didn't want to get on her bad side and she might need my help, I did urge caution and she calmed somewhat. Looking into her face I shuddered, I'd seen that intense concentration and fury before and it looked no less menacing on his mates face. If Maria had seen her now she would have been in no doubt this was The Majors mate. As we got closer to Maria's compound I realized Tanya had lied to us, the compound was peaceful, or as peaceful as it ever got, there were no preparations under way for any kind of incursion and I swore softly. Bella crouched in a tree watching the movement then she dropped down silently beside me,

"She lied didn't she?"

I nodded,

"It looks like it, but why?"

"I think she was hoping I'd go after Maria and get killed or Jazz would get killed trying to keep me safe."

"Could be, or maybe she had something else in mind. We'll have to ask her when we visit. Now what? Ready to go home?"

Bella

I looked at Charlotte not believing what I'd just heard,

"Why would I go back now I have her in my sights?"

"Bella I'm not sure its a good idea to attack her base. Look at the number of newborns she has in there"

I looked down into the camp, there were a lot of newborns fighting among themselves but my eyes were drawn to the large cabin in the center, the home of my arch-enemy, I could almost taste my fury, I couldn't walk away after getting this close. Ignoring Charlotte's whispered admonishment I moved closer to the high fence surrounding the compound and counted the sentries she had posted, they were no danger to us, there to keep the newborns in, not others out.

"Bella please, think about what you're doing. At least wait for the guys to get here"

I whirled on her, finally at the end of my patience,

"Go back if you want Charlotte, I won't think less of you but I'm not and I'm not waiting. I can get in there and kill the bitch before anyone realizes there's a problem. You forget who my maker was."

"No I don't and its him I'm going to have to explain this to if anything goes wrong"

I didn't wait to hear any more, I found the darkest corner of the compound, away from most of the activity and leapt over the fence, wrapping my shield tight around myself, invisible to any of the sentries I could see in the distance.

Charlotte

I watched Bella leap the fence and land lightly inside the compound and with a groan I followed her landing by her side. She turned, excitement and fury vying for mastery of her features. She gestured and I followed her, at a distance, from the fence towards the central command cabin wondering how we remained unseen. At the back wall of the cabin we stopped, listening to voices within,

"Where are the rest of my men Jose? You were supposed to bring me some humans to replenish my army. What happened?"

"I'm sorry Maria but they knew we were coming, the village was almost empty, only the old and sick still there."

"So you bring me old men. Stupid, you should have followed the trail, they must have left one"

We heard a sudden crack followed by a scream, her temper hadn't got any better since I saw her last!

"Go, find me humans. Why can't I find another like my Major. He never came back empty-handed, he fulfilled all my requests, all of them. God I miss him."

Bella

The beast in me was roaring so loudly I couldn't hear Maria's voice any more so I chanced a peek in the window. She was alone except for one soldier crouching in the corner holding his arm as it fused back on. Now was my opportunity and I sprang through the unglazed window landing at her back.

"Hey bitch."

She swung round with a hiss to face me,

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm your worst nightmare Maria. The Majors mate"

She threw back her head and laughed,

"MY Majors mate? I don't think so. You may be a distraction but only I know how to satisfy the beast inside him."

We circled, eyes locked on each other,

"You write your own press releases and believe them too. Tragic really. You may have been a distraction for him when he was a new-born but he outgrew you Maria, now he has a real woman."

Charlotte

I watched from the window not daring to get too close if these two were going to fight. With Bella's last words Maria flew at her but Bella spun and Maria hit the back wall with an oath. A spine chilling laugh came from Bella,

"See old woman, not only unable to keep your man but stupid and slow too."

Maria, incensed by Bella's words, attacked once more and this time she caught Bella a glancing blow on the shoulder and grasping her bit down, tearing a chunk from Bella's arm. I almost closed my eyes knowing what was coming next. Maria's body flew through the air crashing against the wall again wrapped in an invisible force field generated by Bella. Her eyes were flaming red now and I saw the look of concentration on her face as the shield tightened around Maria's flailing limbs until she was cocooned in it like a fly in a spiders web. Bella approached her, a smile on her lips but death in her eyes. She leaned close to Maria's face,

"I win, you lose. The Major is mine bitch."

She must have manipulated the shield because she was able to bite through it and take a chunk out of Maria's shoulder which she spat into the corner

"Charlotte, would you do the honours?"

I climbed in through the window with a smile

"Sure Bella, you provide the fuel I'll light the fire."

Maria's eyes widened when she saw me but she couldn't speak, the shield was round her so tightly.

Bella

At first I wondered why no one came at the noise of a fight but then I realized it was nothing unusual if Maria was in a temper and they thought she was disciplining the poor unfortunate Jose. He sat in the corner terrified at the sight of me.

"One word and you go the same way"

He nodded his understanding and shrank further into the corner almost climbing up the wall in his haste to get away from me. I tore chunk after chunk from Maria and threw them to Charlotte, the beast inside me screaming his delight. When all that remained were small pieces we set them alight and watched as the Mexican bitch burned away to ashes. When it was over I wanted to scream my triumph but Charlotte urged me to silence. I was ready to take on the whole camp, destroying it with the power of my shield. She almost dragged me back the way we had come and over the fence pulling me down into the bushes out of sight of the sentries.

"Happy now?"

I smiled wiping the venom from my face with a hand and looked at the bite I'd sustained scornfully.

"Well she wasn't as scary as everyone made out and now she's ashes."


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter Seventy Three

Peter

The Major drove like a lunatic, worried sick about Bella although I thought he might be over reacting.

"Major, Charlotte's with her, she'll keep her safe, Bella isn't stupid"

"No but she is a newborn with a hard on for Maria and we both know what she's like"

"My money's on Bella Major."

"Yeah, shame on you Jazz for not having more faith in your girl"

I cringed as he turned to look at Garrett and Em sitting in the back of the car.

"I'd shut it if I were you or you'll be walking home"

It was meant as sound advice although neither of them seemed to see it that way. Luckily I'd grabbed our papers so we were able to get through the border without any hassle and knowing the site of Maria's main encampment we were soon close. There was no sign of anything untoward happening in the vicinity and we crept closer, hoping to find Bella and Charlotte before they had a chance to go in.

Bella

Charlotte touched my shoulder and put a finger to her lips, I listened and heard footsteps coming towards us.

"The guys" she mouthed as I sniffed the air taking in Jaspers scent on the breeze. I smiled and we moved to meet them out of sight of the compound. When I saw his concerned face I threw myself at him, hugging him close and scattering kisses all over his face, murmuring words of love in his ear. He pulled me close breathing deeply then stiffened and held me at arm's length to look at me. His eyes raked my body and stopped on the bite mark which was already healing. He touched it gently with his fingers.

"You should see the other guy" I whispered looking into his face, "I'm fine really"

"You went in there and took Maria on?"

I nodded with a triumphant smile,

"No one owns you, especially not that Mexican bitch."

He sighed looking sad,

"I wish you hadn't Bella, I don't like to think of you fighting her"

"Hey, she fucking won. Pat her on the back and let's go home"

I turned to Peter with a grin,

"Bella 1 Maria 100."

"What?"

"Well about that. I didn't exactly count the number of pieces I tore her into."

He touched hands with me,

"Go Bella go"

Peter

I drove back with Charlotte and Emmett in the front while Bella and The Major sat together in the back with Garrett looking on. We could all hear him giving her a talking to about going off on her own without a word to him but the relief in his voice meant his words lost all their power.

"Major pat her on the back and tell her not to do it again. Forget the fucking lecture."

He growled at me but when I looked in the mirror they were kissing, arms around each other and I coughed,

"Hey you two want a get a room?"

Bella's reply was silent but I understood the gesture and smiled to myself. I didn't kid myself that this was over yet though. There was still the small matter of Tanya Cullen to be dealt with.

"Peter, where's Rose?"

"She rang to tell us where you'd gone but we already guessed."

"How?

"We had visitors, Carlisle and Edward. It seems he overheard his wife, Tanya that is, speaking to someone on the phone. Telling them where we were, he thought it was the Volturi but we knew it was Maria."

"But if Tanya rang us to warn us Maria was coming for you then it doesn't make sense what Edward heard, Maria wasn't going anywhere, it was business as usual at the compound"

Jasper

It all became very clear then, Edward had been duped, she set him up to come to us with a story of hearing her giving our position away hoping presumably that we might kill him or go off to fight Maria and get ourselves killed. She rang Bella knowing exactly which buttons to press to send my darlin' after Maria and again hopefully to her death. It seemed Edward wasn't the only one wanting a divorce! She was dangerous and she'd already lived far too long in my opinion, maybe I'd give Edward a quick divorce, I just wondered if he knew what that meant yet.

"I think we need to visit the Cullens one more time and I would say you're welcome to come with us but I think this might be better as a private meeting so I'm going to ask the rest of you to go back to Rose, except Garrett. I'd like your company if possible."

He looked at me surprised but nodded,

"No problem Major but I'm not one of their favourite people right now."

"Never the less I think Carlisle might be glad of an old friend."

Bella

I wasn't sure why but Jazz seemed nervous and that concerned me, he was never anything other than cool and calm but he wouldn't explain or say more than Tanya would pay for what she'd done, if she was still there. In the event she wasn't, she'd left before Edward and Carlisle got home leaving a note and signed divorce papers for Edward. I almost felt sorry for him, almost but not quite, he looked far to happy to see me and Jazz was forced to stare him down. Esme sat very quietly on the couch next to, but not touching, Carlisle who indicated we should sit down.

"I am very sorry about what my family has done to yours yet again Jasper. Bella please believe that I had no idea what Tanya was doing, its no excuse but I did nothing I thought would hurt you."

I nodded still looking at Edward who now sat hands clasped looking at the floor between his feet.

"So, you and Tanya are getting a divorce?"

Edward nodded not looking up,

"So, what are you going to do?"

He shook his head looking up quickly at Carlisle but not speaking.

"I think you should leave us alone Jasper. Tanya has gone, you've destroyed all that was left of my family, turned Rose and Emmett against us..."

"Shut up Esme"

Carlisle's sharp words shocked us all. Her eyes widened and she sat back hand to her mouth.

"Jasper, Bella, I am truly sorry for all that's happened. It all falls on my shoulders because I knew things weren't right but I closed my eyes rather than facing the problems in my family."

Jasper

Carlisle looked directly at me as he spoke,

"You know what I'm referring to."

I nodded but didn't speak.

"Esme, I suggest you get your things together and leave now. You were planning on doing it soon in any case, I know that. I'm just helping you on your way. I'll put money in your bank account, enough for you to live on for a while. I'm sure you'll soon be setting up home again and I wish you better luck this time. I just wish you'd been honest enough to tell me rather than living this charade for so long."

She was almost speechless,

"You know? Why didn't you say anything?"

"What good would it have done? Would it have changed anything? I was stupid enough to think if I didn't say anything maybe it would all go away. Well it didn't and too many lives have been put at risk."

I stepped forward and held out my hand to him.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, for everything that's happened to you in particular. You are a good man at heart but you have to live in an evil world."

He shook my hand as Esme went upstairs with a cry of pain and Edward looked up,

"What about me?"

We both looked at him,

"What about you son?"

"Where do I go? What do I do now? Everything around me has crashed and burned and I don't know what to do, Carlisle help me."

**Just to warn you the next Chapter is the last and I'll be posting it later today hopefully. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. Jules x**


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter Seventy Four

Bella

We left Garrett with Carlisle and Edward, Esme having disappeared. I had no idea what had just happened and as we walked back to the car I started to quiz Jazz,

"What are we going to do about Esme and Tanya? Just let them waltz off into the sunset?"

""You tell me, you're the Avenging Angel."

"No, I'm just a woman very much in love with her husband and I'd do anything to protect him"

"We'll protect each other but I don't think they any immediate danger to us now."

"In a way I was glad Tanya wasn't home when we got there. The thought of Carlisle and Edward watching as I ripped her scrawny throat out wasn't nice. I think we'll give them time to think they're safe then pay a visit to Denali and take both bitches out together. By that time both Carlisle and Edward will be used to being without them. But for now I have other things on my mind!"

It was then we saw Esme standing beside Tanya on the driveway.

We thought they had both gone had gone but there they were was standing in the driveway Esme holding a can of petrol and Tanya a lighter.

"Did you really think we'd let you ruin us after all the effort we put in to kill you both? Let Carlisle throw Esme out, destroy our reputations, and leave he and Edward nice and cosy? No, if we have nothing then neither will they."

We could smell the gas, they'd doused the outside of the house with it and as we watched Tanya lit the trail Esme had set. The flames rushed to the walls fast and they started burning furiously. Jazz wanted to go back in and try to save them but it was all over too quickly, they'd planned this well. Esme must have stored some full gas cylinders in the basement because the whole place exploded and we were forced to duck as burning debris fell all around us. There hadn't been time for anyone to escape, Carlisle, Edward, and our friend Garrett were all gone. We stood in disbelief as Esme laughed like a crazy woman and Tanya stood there smiling lighter still in her hand.

"So,who's next?"

I turned and flew at her knocking the lighter from her hand and fastening my hands around her throat ripping her head from her body as something came flying past me and grabbed Esme It was Jazz and he stopped suddenly turning back to throw her into the still burning wreckage of the house. I followed suit with Tanya's remains and we watched as they burned knowing there was no one close enough to call the fire in yet and by the time the emergency vehicles got here the bodies would be ashes.

We drove away as we heard the first faint sounds of a fire engine in the distance and I still didn't understand fully what had happened.

"That was a total mystery to me? What happened? Where was Esme going? What did Edward mean? I feel like I missed the middle act of the play"

He took my hand in his and kissed each finger before answering,

"Esme and Carlisle weren't mates. He thought so for years and she let him because he gave her what she wanted most, a family, children."

"And once they were all gone she decided to leave him? Where was she going?"

"Denali, somewhere she visited often enough over the years."

"Denali? You mean she was going to live with Tanya and her sisters?"

"Maybe for a while. She would have waited to see what we did about Tanya."

"What difference would that have made?"

"Esme and Tanya were very close, much closer than Carlisle was to her"

"Close? OH! You mean..."

"Yes I think so."

"And Edward?"

"Tanya's way of staying close to Esme."

"But she was the one who wanted a separate house"

"I don't think either of them could cope with the idea of the other with a man."

"So, did Edward know?"

"I don't think so, but Carlisle would have told him eventually."

"How did they hide it from him? Their thoughts?"

"Edward is very good at deluding himself, he hears what he wants to hear, sees what he wants to see."

"What about Carlisle?"

"That was why I asked Garrett to come with us. He would have been be a crutch for Carlisle until he got himself sorted out. Once he'd accepted it all he would have buried himself in his work at the hospital and in a life with Edward."

"You think Edward would have stayed?"

"Oh yes. Edward saw Carlisle as his father, he relied on Carlisle for everything. Did you not see that when you were involved with Edward?"

"No, I thought he ruled the family actually"

"He did because Carlisle allowed it, he was very proud of his first-born but I think he finally saw the flaws in him. They would have worked it out. My greatest regret is bringing Garrett along. He was a good man and he didn't deserve to die at the hands of those crazy bitches".

"So my Avenging Angel what now?"

"Not an Angel, I'm just a woman very much in love with her husband and who would do anything to protect him"

"I'll reserved judgement on that, you looked and acted pretty much like an Avenging Angel lately"

"Talking about reservations how about you pull over at that Motel and reserve a room for us. I need you and I can't wait till we get home"

"Home?"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to seeing it finished. Have we got a big bedroom?"

"Oh yes"

"And a big bed?"

"Enormous, I built it myself"

"Well maybe we should get some practise in before we get back. I don't want the others to think we're novices."

"Are you comfortable with us living as a family, for want of a better word?"

"Hey, they are our family. I'd be lost without Rose and Char to talk to, and Peter and Emmett to tease"

"And me?"

"Oh I have my uses for you. Pull over and I'll show you."

The car seemed to guide itself to the Motel Parking Lot as I kissed my mate.

THE END


End file.
